Blame It On The Rain
by Ella EH EH EHx3
Summary: Gabriella finally had the courage to tell her best friend and basketball captain, Troy Bolton how she felt about him. But Troy also had news that he had to share with his best friend. GxT
1. Relief Rain

**So, I'm in the process of writing another story as well. But I got the idea for this story... a lot of what will happen to Gabriella happened to me, in a sense. I guess... The letter is something I did for my best friend. Whom I have feelings for... read and review? **

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez was in love with her best friend, Troy Bolton.<p>

The seventeen year old Latino opened a word document up on her computer. She was ready to pour her feelings out to a her best friend.

_Dear Troy,_

_Okay, so you're probably reading this right now, hopefully alone. In your room. Now that you have hopefully taken that as a clue to go in your room, alone. You may now put the CD I have for you in that cool little CD player you have in your room. But as soon as the first song starts playing, please pause it. I have more instructions for you. :)_

_As Gabriella typed away at her computer, she smiled a little to herself, imagining that Troy was making his way to his room, away from his mother and father. Laying down on his comfy bed._

_So, it's silent in your room, maybe. But anyway, hi. I don't want you to jump ahead, I want you to fully listen to everything because you read on or skip on, okay? Thanks! Let's start. I just want to pour my heart out to you. Because I know you'll listen. By the end of this whole thing, I will have cried my heart you writing this to you. Well, I guess. Here goes nothing. Click play now._

_1. Here Goes Nothin'; Never Shout Never. So I picked this song to be the first, because well. Here goes nothing I guess. Aha, just going to pour my heart out real quick. "CHECK, CHECK 1, 2 ALRIGHT, HERE GOES NOTHING" No real reason for picking this song, cept for here goes everything._

Easy enough, Gabriella commented to herself. Now, it was going to get harder for her to open up to someone.

_2. For the Love of a Daughter; Demi Lovato - I picked this song because of my mother. I know, in the song it said "father" but I mean mother. I don't really like talking about her. But if I have to, I will. Sometimes, I just wish I could open up to people. I have that problem, I don't. I'm so closed off when it comes to talking about feelings, problems, and being hurt. I come off like I like talking about my problems, but I really don't. I feel like when I am closed off, I won't be as hurt as I would be if I opened up. But I guess, when it comes to my mother, that's one person who I don't like talking about. It hurts when people talk about how much they hate their mom or dad, or how bad of a parent they are. When really, they should be thankful for them, because they're there for their child. She was never there for me. I don't love her. I grew up without the women who gave birth to me. I'm allowed to be angry that she was never in my life right? My whole thing about her is, if she wanted to be here, she would. Maybe I've only heard one side of the story. But I know that my father is a better parent than she ever was. You know why? He was at least here. Seeing me take my first step, hearing my first word. Seeing me become who I am today. I cant say that about her.. "And we can't take back, what we never had." I just cry hearing that. I cry hearing this entire song, really. This song makes me respect Demi as an artist so much more than I did before, because she wrote this song. I've been waiting to hear this for years now, literally. She connected my feelings with a song. On the way home from Chad's house the other night, I had a lot of thoughts just running through my head about my mother. "Don't you remember, I'm your babygirl, how could throw me right out of your world? So young when the pain it begun, now forever afraid of being alone." My mother is where I get alot of my being closed off from people. I just feel like if I ever love someone, they'll leave me, like she did. I just don't understand how someone could do that. I don't get how someone can just decide to leave one day. "I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go." I just want to forget about her. Forget about someone who gave birth to me is hard, but sometimes I wish I could. I've never really opened up to anyone about her, except for my dad. But I think he understands._

Tears were now flowing from the brunette's eyes. She had to find the right words to tell Troy everything. Even things he didn't know about her.

_3. Butterfly Fly Away; Miley Cyrus. - Okay, so. This song, is my dad. My wonderful father. I love him so much. He had to raise me and my brother, on his own. And I love him, and respect him so much. I cried so hard when I first heard this. Because I was like "Does Miley Cyrus, know my life orrr?" I love my dad so much. Carlos Montez is an amazing person. I first heard this song when my dad was going through alot of health issues, and when I heard this, it was the day he went back into the hospital. And I thank God because He kept that man in my life. He's seriously the best person in my life. I grew up, and he was there. "You had to do it all alone, make a living make a home. Must have been as hard as it could be." My dad has always had hardships when it came to raising my brother and I. But he always managed to get what needed to be done for us. He put our wants and needs before his. And even though he has a hard time handling everything. With me, with his drinking and smoking problem, with his father. I depended on him growing up, and he was there for me. He still is. He was there to see me grow up. I love him for that. I love that he never left me. He helped me become the person I am right now, today. That's why this song is so important to me. He's so important to me. He helped me. He taught me. He loves me._

She smiled slightly at the thought of her father. The only man she ever really trusted. She loved him and her twenty one year old brother, Gavin.

_4. Dear God; Avenged Sevenfold. - This song is for Princess. I can remember, one time we were coming back from my Grandpa's house at Christmas time, and Gavin had his Ipod plugged into the radio thing in the car. And this song came on, and he said "This song is for when I get deployed." And I didn't really listen to the words. And I never believed he would get deployed, but it's happening. When I listen to this song, I cry. "Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around." In my head, because I'm selfish, I think he's asking God to watch over me. Gavin is seriously, the best brother I could ask for. I don't know if you've noticed at all, but I love and look up to my brother so much. He's so good to me. and I don't deserve it. He's there for me, when I need it. And I love him ALOT. He's going to make an amazing husband one day to anyone who's lucky enough to have him. I am so happy I am the younger sister to Gavin Robert Montez, because I'd be jealous if anyone else was. I love my brother so much. And I respect him so much. He pulls through for me when I need it. He might not be there for me emotionally and he might not show his love by giving me hugs and telling me he loves me, but I think his way of showing me loves me, is by giving me things I need. Like money or rides, or even hugs sometimes. hehe. He's so good to me and I don't deserve it, because I'm a crappy sister sometimes. But like I said, he's going to make someone a great husband someday, and when that day comes, I know he'll have a daughter. And he'll be even more protective over her than he is for me. And I can't wait to be called Aunt Gabi by one of his children. Because they'll be stubborn like he is, but they'd do anything for anyone they love. Just like my brother does. I love him. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my brother._

Gavin Montez was the type of person who would give anything to help someone. And that's what Gabriella had loved about her brother so much. He was the sweetest yet coldest person anyone could meet.

_5. Yesterday; Atmosphere - So, this song. It reminds me of my Grandpa and my dad. Their relationship is not a good one. and I wish they were okay. My grandpa is so stubborn, and I've seen my dad so upset about it. They used to have such a good relationship, and then one day had a falling out a while ago. And they don't talk often now. My grandpa has cancer now... it happened about the same time James' had his. And I was more upset because my grandpa was so closed off. And my dad constantly just...begs me to never let him become like his dad. My grandpa always said that to my dad. And I don't know what I would do if my dad ever ended up being like him. I wouldn't give up though... I know I wouldn't do that, honestly. I love my grandpa, I do. It's partly my fault for letting the relationship him and I have become so distant._

Gabriella swallowed hard for the next song that she had picked to share with her best friend, Troy. Troy knew about her self harm, but he didn't know the extent that Gabriella was about to share with him.

_6. Hold On; Good Charlotte - I don't know where to start with this song. I guess it started in eighth grade. I became suicidal, and depressed and just unhappy with myself all together. I never felt good enough for anything, or anyone. I made myself throw up.. I can remember the night I started it.. I don't know what set me off to do it. But I was in my room, alone. And it was right before I went to bed.. I felt so… fat, it released so much pent up sadness, and anger that was in my body, I guess. My dad at this point, was at the bar getting drunk every night. And Gavin, it was his senior year in high school, he had so much going on. No one seemed to notice that I was depressed, because I hid it so well. I still do. And I was to the point, where I was ready to take my own life. I would've... but I was worried it would hurt to much. I was that depressed, and I just, I felt worthless. I stopped for awhile, but then it picked up again in ninth grade, and it wasn't as worse. Then tenth grade was when I had my first real heartbreak, and it wasn't even to someone I was dating. James. My gosh, I was inlove with that freaking kid. Listening to this song, at night when I was feeling lonely, and worthless would just make easier to want to wake up the next morning, I guess._

_7. World Of Chances; Demi Lovato - This song, is about James. I became friends with him in my tenth grade year. And almost instantly, I liked him. He was older and I guess that's what also drew me to him. I remember when I met him for the first time, it was at musical practice. Sharpay had to be there, and I was with her, and she had told him to come to, because they were friends. I went to McDonalds in the car with him, and I remember saying "I'M IN A CAR WITH A BOY!" and he stopped the car, and was like GET OUT. I remember telling him that this song reminded me of him, not because I had feelings for him at the time, because I never told him that I did. But because he was so in love with Sharpay, I was afraid he'd never see someone else, and when he did. That girl would have given up on him and moved on. And I hoped that would be me. That one day, he would've seen how much I loved him, and how much I cared about him. But he never saw the pent up love I had for him, I don't think he ever will. My luck with love sucks._

_8. I'm Not That Girl; Wicked - This is THEE song. My song, dedicated to James Marshall. It kind of represents the feelings I had for him. I would stay up so late to talk to him, on a school night. We'd have amazing conversations about life, and love. These heart to hearts would last until like 3AM on school nights. And I was content with it. I loved him. And he was inlove with Shar. I could relate to him more than any guy I talked to then. I never really had feelings for anyone before this point. And when he told me he had feelings for Sharpay, I just... I don't even know. That is what broke me, that is what hurt me. It's because he saw me as his best friend, not as someone he could love. Because I had so much love for him. I would cry myself to sleep sometimes at night, just wondering what was so wrong with me, wondering why he didn't love me. I loved him. And I never even told him. I still haven't. I'd text him every morning on my way to school "Good morning, I hate you, less than three." We'd hang out at Sharpay's house. And as she would hang all over his best friend, Michael, he would watch. Being in love with her. He'd be upset...of course. and I'd be "THE FRIEND" he would vent to. We'd sit next to each other on Sharpay's couch, watching a movie, and texting. Even though we were sitting right next to each other. I'd have so many good conversations with him, about everything. Anything. He was my first heartbreak. He was everything I looked for in a guy. I can still remember, one time, at Sharpay's house, I was fixing the mess made for dinner. And James had just gotten there. Sharpay's mom and dad were at work, and everyone else had hugged him, and I still hadn't. And he came up behind me, like you see the movies, and he hugged me. And told me I smelled good. I had never gotten butterflies in my stomach before then, but I did. I began to love everything about James Samuel Marshall. He didn't drench himself in cologne like every other guy did but he smelled like laundry detergent. Which I love, and he knew that. I began to think that I was unlovable. I still do sometimes. I would think in my head, every night, when I would be up texting him late, listening to him as he talked about Sharpay, and how good he would be for her. In my head I was just thinking that's me. I could love you, so hard. And just be, amazing for you. I began to think that I was just unlovable. No one seemed to understand... I always felt like I was in competition with Sharpay, for everything. I never felt good enough. I still don't. Even now. When I love, I love hard. It's not just, oh I love that person. I just wasn't that girl, I guess. I don't think I'll ever be._

__Gabriella stared at the document for a second before taking a deep breath. This next song was the reason why she had decided to do this. She needed to have the courage to do this.

_9. Blame It On The Rain; He is We - So, this is when it gets awkward. I guess, if you listen to the words, you'll understand. I think what I'm basically trying to say in this song, is I have feelings for you. I mean, yes. I've always secretly like, been in love with you. But when I we hung out last Christmas Eve at Chad's house and we were stuck under the mistletoe, and we almost kissed. I went home and just went crazy. I kept thinking "what's wrong with me." I just kept thinking, we'd be so good together. Remember when we were in third grade? I went up to your mom, and I told her that I was going to marry you? Hahaha. I was so stupid, because we didn't even know each other. "Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say, and the way you move." I mean, have you ever really noticed how smiley I am, and happy I am when I'm around you? How do you not notice that I am just, happy to be with you, in general. I just think, you and I would be so good for each other. We know each other so well. You're like me, with a penis. I don't know, I just see us being happy together. And it was never really in my mind, until Taylor and Chad were talking about it at lunch one day. And then Taylor brought it up to me one day. And I just started thinking about it... and now, I'm just like, falling for you. No matter what girl you start to have feelings for Troy, I feel like they'll never really understand you. I love you Troy. It's you. It's always been you._

_10. I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie; You may now change it to the last song, okay! I remember the first time we listened to this song together. We were hanging out in your room, and you put the song on. And I exclaimed how much I loved that song. Then we danced to it in your room. Around and around. It was perfect. Anyway, I hope you liked this, because it took me alot to actually do this. At first, I was really nervous about doing this. This was the first time I ever really talked about my true feelings about anything with anyone. And I'm glad it was you, I know I can trust you. You've been a huge influence in my life. Thank you, you're an amazing friend to me. Thank you for being someone in my life, I can trust. Please keep this amazing letter till you die. Who would've thought that the kid who hated me in seventh grade would become one of my best friends? Not me. But I guess it happened, and I guess this is real life. You know? I hope you've enjoyed my last song that I've picked, because well, It's our song. I'll always be here for you, Troy. No matter how mad I am at you. You're an amazing friend, and forever will be. You're an amazing person, and you're gonna go superduper far in life, I hope you know that. You just have to put your heart into it, which you always do. You have the ability to do anything. I love you again, just thought I'd tell you. As much as you piss me off sometimes, I love you. You're an amazing friend. Well, I'm gonna end this letter now. I hope you enjoyed your CD. Have a good day. And I hope when you're reading this in ten years, you're smiling. I love you J Bye freak!_

_Gabriella Montez._

By the end of the letter Gabriella had smiled, cried, and laughed. But now, she was nervous about giving the letter to Troy. She didn't know how it would happen, but she knew that when she did, it would be a scary thing. She had to give it to Troy.

Gabriella's cautious hands put a blank CD into her laptop to burn the songs that would be given to Troy. As she did so, she picked up her cell phone, she dialed the familiar of her best friend, Troy.

"Montez, what's going on?" Was how she was greeted by the boy. She smiled, pausing as she giggled slightly.

"Come over to my house, I have to give you something." She said with all the courage she could muster up in her tiny body. She could just sense the eye brow raise that Troy would give her time and time again, but he simply agreed to their meeting.

"Okay, I'll be over in like an hour, I have to tell you something too," His voice was raspy and perfect to Gabriella's ear.

"Okay, see you soon, Wildcat." Gabriella stated softly. As she hit the red end button on her touch screen cell phone. Just as she hit end, the CD that Gabriella had prepared to give her best friend had popped out of her laptop. This indicated that the CD was now officially burned and ready to be played.

"This is it," She said to herself as the long typed out document printed out of the DELL printer her father had purchased for her that previous Christmas. A sigh erupted from her mouth as she slipped the CD into a case.

* * *

><p><strong>I took the letter and changed it around alot, but that's basically the letter I gave to someone. Uh, can't believe I did it though. Oh well, read and review? I love you guys.<strong>

** -Ang.**


	2. Straitform

**Read and reveiw? :) This chapter will be much better than the first, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Fifty-seven minutes later the blue eyed, basketball captain showed up at the door step of Gabriella Montez's house. As the tall boy knocked on the door of the Montez house hold, the butterflies that had been forming in Gabriella's stomach began to flutter more furiously. Each step the brunette took in the direction of the door more nerves were forming inside of her.<p>

She imagined the basketball player's figure leading up against the door frame, perfectly. A smirk placed across his face as he waited for her to answer her front door, but as she opened the door, the beauty was turned around. Troy was facing the road. His sculpted back facing the seventeen year old. He was looking at the cars passing by, Gabriella imagined.

Troy was dressed in a pair of red basketball shorts and a white practice shirt, he often wore just before he was about to go for a run. The white shirt had his signature number across the back, fourteen. She loved when he wore the white practice shirt because his chest was so defined, she couldn't help but stare at his beautiful body. The red shorts hung loosely around his waist. His sandy brown hair was the perfect length. And Gabriella loved it.

He was in a trance, looking out on the cars passing by him at the moment in time. He seemed to be in complete thought. Just as Gabriella was about to clear her throat to say something to the day dreaming boy, he turned around to face the small Latino. He hadn't expected to be at the door yet. He jumped at the sight of her. Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she tried to suppress a giggle that had been escaping her mouth.

"Did I scare you?" She said softly as she opened the screen door to step out onto the front porch that her father had built when she was just a little girl. Her bare feet hit the wooden surface with a thud. The summer sun radiated off her perfectly. Hitting her with a slight gust, her brown hair flowing slightly in the wind. It was the end of summer and it was also one of the hottest times in the whole year. It was almost socially acceptable to go out in public naked. The air was very humid and thick.

As Gabriella began to walk toward the superstar basketball player, Troy took in the appearance of the petite brunette. His blue eyes scanned her over quickly. She was dressed in a summer dress. A yellow one. It stopped just above Gabriella's knee. It complimented her skin perfectly. Her summer tan was something every girl envied. Her olive skin radiating in the sunlight. Her brown hair was perfectly curled and pulled to the side to keep the heat off of her neck. Troy could smell her from the short distance that was between them. Lavender. He always loved how she always seemed to smell like lavender.

Her brown eyes briefly looked into his blue ones. He loved her eyes. They always seemed to bore into his soul. He noted how naturally beautiful she was.

When she spoke to him, it caught his attention. Her soft voice laced with a playful tone. His eyes shot up from the position that he had been focused on., his eyes capturing hers in a stare. She smirked at his as she walked past his towering figure to take a seat on the swing that had been placed on the porch.

As she brushed past him, Gabriella took in the scent that seemed to drift off Troy. Her insides were going insane as she tried to play it cool.

Just as Gabriella pasted him, a smirk played on Troy's face as well. He followed her figure and took a seat next to her. The swing had been a place where Gabriella and Troy shared a lot of summer memories.

"Well Gabi, you're a very scary person…" Troy said playfully. Gabi. The nick name that he had given her. A nickname that only he was allowed to call her. Troy resumed the stare that they can previously been in. As those words left Troy's mouth, Gabriella let out a small giggle like she had before.

"Watch it, Bolton." She said playfully, as she hit her shoulder against his. Troy let out a small laugh. The laugh that Gabriella had been in love with for over a year now. His smooth hand running through his light brown hair. Gabriella looked away from the perfect figure. She felt as thought she was blushing. As she turned her face away from her best friend, she bit her lip.

A silence fell between them. It was a comfortable silence that they sometime shared as they both gathered their thoughts. Gabriella began to think of the possible outcomes of what would happen when she gave Troy the small gift she had prepared for him. She began to panic. He palms began to sweat. She didn't like it, at all. She cleared her mind of it, as quickly as possible.

Gabriella cleared her throat and spoke softly, not wanting to cause a ripple in the comfortable silence they were having. She looked in the direction of her best friend. Just as she did so, her eyes met his, again. His intoxicating blue eyes. They were like oceans and she was drowning in them.

"So, do you want something to drink?" She asked softly, standing to her tiny bare feet, wanting to find an excuse to go inside her air conditioned house and get out of the hot humid air. Troy took this as a sign to stand too, he nodded, also secretly wanting to enjoy the air conditioning.

"Yeah, sure. I have to tell you something," He said honestly, this made Gabriella nervous. And Troy knew this. Gabriella sent him a look, it was a look of distress. Troy simply shook his head and motioned for his best friend to lead the way into her two story house. The brunette passed him entering her house, he soon followed her exact moments. As they stepped into the cool house, a sigh a relief was cast over the two best friends. "It feels so nice in here, Gabi." There it was again, the nickname. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again begin to flutter. Mentally, she told them to stop. She needed to get through this without puking. She silently agreed with Troy, handing him the remote control to the television that sat in the living room.

"I'll be right back, Wildcat." Wildcat, the nickname she gave to him. She said this as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Troy simply nodded, carelessly falling on the couch that was in the middle of living room in Gabriella's house.

She shuffled her bare feet into the kitchen. She tried not to look at the thing that silently mocked her. The CD that she placed carefully on the granite counter only about twenty minutes before the arrival of her best friend. The several pieces of paper that explained so much to him laid underneath the blue case she had chosen to put the CD in.

She took a deep breath in, looking in the direction of her best friend. He was spiraled along the couch. The sneakers he used only for running were removed from his feet as they rested on the coffee table that sat in front of the gray couch Carlos Montez had purchased.

A hand rested behind his head and the other held the remote comfortably as he surfed through the various channels. The basketball player stopped on Sports Center. He was content with such a choice and set the remote down on the coffee table in front of himself. Gabriella rolled her macho eyes as she saw this scene unfold in front of her.

She shifted her tiny body over to the white refrigerator that was placed up against the wall. Briefly before she opened it, she saw the various pictures her dad had put on the appliance. A picture of Gabriella and her older brother Gavin in the middle. It had been at the graduation when Gabriella was only in eighth grade. She frowned thinking of how that year had been so cruel to her. Her chocolate eyes scanned the surface some more. One picture that had made Gabriella's heart stop. Troy Bolton at her seventeenth birthday party. The picture itself was a sight to see. She had blue frosting spread across her face. A pronounced smile crossed her lips as Troy's were pressed to her cheek. Her brown eyes looking directly into to the camera, his closed as his lips made contact with her smooth cheek. Her father had captured the perfect moment. A Kodak moment.

Gabriella caught herself staring at the picture, wishing she could go back only a few months, to relive that moment. She didn't hear the shift of Troy's socks against the living room carpet. She also didn't hear him enter the kitchen. Tory approached her, his figure towering over hers slightly. She was in a trance. Her dark eyes staring at the perfect moment that had been shared between the two.

"I love that picture of us," He said as his hand reached down to grab the photograph that was attached to the kitchen appliance. Gabriella jumped, frightened by the sudden appearance of her best friend. Troy leaned down slightly, his lips pressing against Gabriella's ear. "Did I scare you?" He whispered mocking what had happened to him when he first arrived at her house.

His voice traced through her veins. His voice was so sexy and raspy. Chills raced up and down Gabriella's spin. She shook her head slightly, not wanting to speak, because she felt if she did, her voice would be weak, unlike Troy's. Her tiny hand grabbed to handle, opening the door to the refrigerator, grabbing the two water bottles that sat on the first shelf.

Swiftly, she turned around to see a smirk placed across the face of Troy Bolton. His arms were crossed against his body as he stood leaning against the island that sat in the middle of the Montez kitchen, in a sexy way. She shook the thought that he looked completely breath taking, and handed him the cold bottle of water. Troy took the water bottle from her tiny hand. Opening it with ease, the muscles in his arms slightly contracting. Her eyes were focused on them.

"Thanks Montez," The basketball player said. A smirk was still placed on his face. He threw his head back as he took a sip from the water bottle. His lips were placed perfectly around the mouth of the bottle.

"No problem, Bolton." She said calling him by his last name as well, as she cross to the counter where the letter that she had poured her heart out into sat, the blue case sitting on top of it. Her back faced the basketball player, she took a deep breath, pulling the CD near her body. As she went to turn around to give Troy the heart felt letter, a sentence erupted from the basketball players mouth.

"So, I'm thinking of asking Marissa Miller to be my girlfriend," The words blurted from his mouth instantaneously. Gabriella didn't properly have time to react to such a thing. She felt her heart stop. Her knees felt weak. The nervous butterflies that filled her stomach now were gone. Dead. It took a moment for her to gather her composure. Her tan back was still turned to the basketball player. Her face had been full of hurt. She spoke softly.

"I didn't even know you guys were talking…" She said as she faced her best friend, she leaned her tiny body against the granite counters. Troy had a nervous look on his face. His blue eyes filled with concern. Troy simply nodded, taking another sip of the water bottle Gabriella had given to him only moments before.

"Well, we haven't really talked for long. It just kind of happened. Chad's mom is friends with her mom. And they were over there. And it just kind of happened," He said simply shrugging as he did so. Gabriella nodded, the piece of hair she placed behind her ear previously, again falling in her face. "What do you think?" He asked taking a step closer to the brunette.

Gabriella really didn't know her. But she was a brunette with green eyes, extremely pretty, thin and she had only been going to East High for a little over a year. She didn't gather enough about her to go off of to give Troy a statement about her. But she hated her. Simply because she had Troy's attention.

"Oh, well I'm sure she's a nice girl." Gabriella concluded, she said as she pushed her body off the counter that she had been leaned up against. She could see Troy nod as his blue eyes followed the Latino.

"I just wanted to tell you because your opinion means a lot to me, Gabriella." He said her full name. He only said her full name when he was being serious. Her eyes focused on the beautiful basketball players face, his face was full of concern. His eyes were a different shade of blue. A blue that was still beautiful to Gabriella. But before words could escape Gabriella's mouth, Troy spoke again. "I really like her, Gabi."

That broke her. Not even the fact that he used the nick name made things the tiniest better. She simply nodded and flashed a small smile in the direction of her best friend. Words of encouragement left her lips. As the words left her lips, she felt daggers piercing her heart. "Go for it, Wildcat."

A smile spread across the lips of Troy, a sigh of relief slipped from his mouth. The muscular arms swept Gabriella into a hug. Troy enveloped the tiny body, giving it a squeeze. The warmth of his body surrounded her. She closed her macho eyes, enjoying the attention Troy was giving her. The invigorating smell that drifted off him filling her nose. She smiled slightly at the contact.

"Thanks Gabi, I've been so nervous. I've been meaning to talk to you about it, I just never got the chance," He pulled back from the hug. The warmth immediately lost. She felt lost now. Gabriella gave Troy a small smile as she pulled the bottom of her dress down slightly. Her eyes shoot to the CD that lay carelessly on the counter now. A pang of hurt shot her body again at the thought of even offering the small gift to him now.

"No problem," She said for the second time within twenty minutes, although both in very different contents. She shrugged her shoulders and reached for the bottle of water she hadn't even opened yet.

"So what did you need to give me?" Gabriella looked directly into Troy's piercing eyes. She almost went weak in the knees. But as the statement left the perfect lips, she panicked.

"Oh, it's nothing," She said honestly, with a shrug, Troy sent her a look, his eye brow raised slightly at the beautiful Latino. "What? I haven't seen my best friend in like a week, I needed an excuse to see you." She said with a small smirk crossing her face.

"I'm sure that's it," Troy said as she played along slightly. Gabriella's eyes darted towards the CD again. Troy hadn't caught onto to the obvious glances. "So, do you want to go for a run with me?" He asked, reaching up to scratch that back of his neck.

The blue eyes stared into back into her brown ones. Gabriella nodded slightly, giving him an answer. "Yeah, just let me change real quick," She shuffled past him and grabbed that CD and paper that had previously laid on the counter. Troy nodded in the direction of her hands, giving her a look. He looked confused.

"What's that?" He questioned, motioning to the blue case that was now in her hands.

"Oh, this is just something I'm giving Taylor later," Gabriella turned her back to Troy as she lied. She made her way up the steps to her bedroom. From the top of the steps she called down to her beautiful best friend, "I'll be right down, just give me a sec."

"Okay, I'll just watch some Sports Center," Troy called up the stairs to the brunette.

As Gabriella entered her room, she threw the CD into the depths of her closet, hoping that it be forever forgotten. Tears fell from her eyes, for the second time today. She gathered herself, and tried to calm down. She whispered to herself as she changed into her workout clothes. "Just smile Gabriella,"

She was afraid now that Troy would never know how she felt about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you :) I hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	3. Drizzle

It's been awhile since I've updated this story... I've had so much going on lately. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! :) Thank you.

* * *

><p>It was their last first day of high school. Senior year.<p>

The crowded hallway was overwhelming for anyone but Troy found it as an opportunity to scope out his friends. His blue eyes searched for a familiar face, his beautiful best friend. Gabriella Montez.

He had offered her a ride in his death trap of a truck, but she denied his offer saying how her dad also took her to school on the first day of school. Troy felt as though Gabriella had been avoiding him the last couple of weeks. He didn't see her very often, and when he did, it was with their group of friends. He almost forgot what it had been like for her brown eyes to stare back into his. He almost seemed to forget what it was like when they hugged. The smell of her always lingered in his nose, lavender. He smiled just thinking about his best friend.

Suddenly Troy felt two tiny cold hands cover his hands. They were a bit clammy and wet. Yet, they were a familiar. She found him first. He felt her breath on the back of his neck as she reached up on her tiptoes to whisper softly into his ear.

"Guess who?" The breath that left the petite Latino's mouth tickled Troy's ear as she spoke softly. A throb began to form between the basketball players legs as she spoke to him. He was intoxicated by the scent that drifted off of her in up into his nostrils.

"Hmm, Santa Clause?" He said playfully, putting his warm hands over Gabriella's cold ones. The throb he felt in the lower half of his body beginning to grow as the breath that was being blown on Troy's neck did not stop. Gabriella knew exactly what to do to make Troy lose his cool.

"Close, but no." It was spoken in a hush tone, as she playfully giggled. The clammy hands that were placed over the beautiful blue eyes disappeared, traveling to the midsection of the basketball players stomach. The small hands that belonged to Gabriella traveling down his chest, her nails dragging slightly on his newly cleaned shirt. She stopped, wrapping her arms around his figure, giving him a tight squeeze. She stood behind him, and giggled slightly as he turned around swiftly to see her.

Quickly, his eyes scanned over her tiny body. Her petite figure was clad in black flora print dress. The flowers that were scattered across the tiny dress were a light pink and gray. It hugged her curves perfectly. Her long hair had been straighten. It hung to the middle of her back. As Troy's eyes scanned over her body, he noted to himself that she looked beautiful. He noted that she had the perfect body, despite that she thought she was imperfect in every way. He knew that Gabriella was the most attractive girl at East High. He also knew that if anyone ever tried anything with Gabriella that they would never be able to walk again.

Gabriella's previous actions and the way she managed to look beautiful in almost anything, made Troy want to take Gabriella's small body up against a locker and put his lips against hers in a furious kiss that would send shock waves through both of their bodies. Troy was brought out of the trance that Gabriella had him induced in, as she spoke.

"Morning Wildcat," She said casually as she readjusted the strap on her purse. She gave the captain a small smile, taking in his appearance. He looked perfect. He was clad in a pink button down shirt. The first two buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing a small part of his tone chest. His bottom half covered by a pair of gray jeans, that hung loosely, yet fit his slender body. Gabriella loved those jeans because they were perfect on his fit body. The blue and brown eyes looked each other once more. Both laughing at the same time, noting that they were matching each other.

"Morning Gabi," Troy said sweetly as opened his arms slightly, offering a hug to the small Latino. Gabriella stepped into the arms of the basketball player, accepting his hug. The proper hug. Their bodies seem to fit perfectly together as they hugged. The warmth that radiated off their bodies collided with each other.

Gabriella sighed as she dug her thick head of hair into Troy's built chest, nudging it slightly, as she took in his sweet scent. As his giant arms were wrapped around her tiny body, he did the same. He took in her sweet scent for the second time. Smiling at the slight thought that Gabriella was content in his arms. The perfect moment the two best friends were sharing was interrupted by flooding thoughts of a certain girl Troy had almost forgotten about. Marissa, his almost girlfriend. He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend simply because Troy was always so uneasy about having a girlfriend.

"We should head to homeroom," Gabriella said softly, pulling herself out of the gigantic arms of the basketball player. Immediately, she lost the warmth of her handsome best friend. She felt cold without his touch. Just as she started to walk past his towering figure in the direction of the room where they'd gather every morning, Troy's warm hand reached for her tiny arm. His massive hand covering her arm.

"Wait for me, Montez," He grunted, pulling her tiny body closer to his. As the small Latino pushed her body closer to the athletes, she smiled lightly. He gave her his signature grin, as his arm wrapped around the slender shoulder of the brunette.

Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt his smooth hand dangling from her shoulder. She leaned her tiny body into his slightly, enjoying the warmth that radiated off his fit body.

The Latino could feel the eyes of the entire school follow the best friends down the hall as their bodies were linked together. Her heart began to race as she felt the grip Troy had on her tighten.

This was going to be a very long year, Gabriella thought to herself.


	4. Freezing Rain

The lips of the Latino parted slightly in rage as she saw the two bodies lean into each other. The large hand of the basketball captain rested on the toned upper arm of small girl, Marissa.

She saw the blue eyes of her best friend light up as they connected with the green eyes of Marissa. A laugh would escape her the basketball player's mouth every once and a while. She imagined the laugh in her head as her brown eyes would watch a small smile spread across his face.

The brown eyes watched in agony as the tall basketball played casually leaned into hug the much smaller body of the girl Gabriella had grown a strong disliking for. She watched as Troy's hand left her arm and rested across the back of the tiny girl, giving her a tight squeeze. Troy leaned down to place a small kiss on the back of Marissa's hand. Gabriella's heart began to break as she saw this moment between the two unfold.

Gabriella could feel tears begin to form as she watched the scene over and over again in her head., just wishing she could be the one making Troy smile. Reluctantly, Gabriella pealed her dark eyes away from the couple, focusing on entering her combination into her locker. Her hands were beginning to shake and her mind was filled with thoughts of her best friend and his soon to be girlfriend.

The tiny brunette hadn't eaten in over two days, so she wasn't sure if her hands were shaking because of the lack of nutrition or a broken heart. Her stomach was beginning to beg for food. The stomach that seemed to be so cruel to her. Now, she had sit in front of food that mocked her. Any meal tortured her now.

As Gabriella reached into her locker to put away the remaining of her books, she felt the presence of her best friend behind her. His sweet smelling breath tickled the back of her neck, sending chills down to her toes and back.

"Hey Gabi," he said casually as he trapped the brunette between his arms, his giant hands that had been previously pressed against the tones arms of Marissa. His hands rested on either side of her against the cold metal of the East High locker. "You ready to go to lunch?"

Gabriella took a moment to gather her composer, her heart raced as the scent of Troy filled her nose. Her mocha eyes closed, as she felt overwhelmed that he had gotten so close to her. She turned around, her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna eat… I had a huge breakfast this morning," She lied quickly, as she turned around in his arms again. Her long brown hair flowing slightly as Gabriella's back faced Troy again.

"Are you sure you're not gonna eat? They're having your favorite," He teased, slightly. "Perogies," When the words of food left the basketball players mouth, Gabriella's stomach made a sound that could be heard for miles. It was begging for something, anything. She ignored the silent plea of her body.

"No, I really can't eat anymore, Troy. Papa Bear made a huge breakfast," She said as she closed her locker, turning around in the arms of her best friend. His signature smirk was placed across his lips as Gabriella had recalled the nickname they had created for Carlos Montez when they had only turned twelve. She copied the smirk for a moment and continued with her lie as to why she wouldn't be eating. "Plus I have track conditioning after school, you know I hate running on a full stomach," She said simply with a shoulder shrug. Troy nodded thoughtfully, strands of the brown hair falling into his eyes slightly.

"I understand, Gabi."

"Thank you Wildcat," She said in a whisper. She was lying to her best friend. Troy nodded again, as he pulled her body close to his much larger one. His muscular arms contracting around her frail body. His warmth was almost undeniable. His scent was intoxicating. After a moment of silence, Troy spoke softly, Gabriella's face was buried deep into the built chest of the guy she had fallen in love with.

"Common, let's get to lunch." It was hesitant because he wished he could stay in the arms of his best friend for days. Just holding her. His voice seemed to mimic the tone Gabriella had possessed earlier. Just as the two were about to make a move toward the giant cafeteria, a voice erupted loudly from behind the two,

"Yo Hoops!" Chad Danforth. He and Troy had been best friends since before the two could walk. Basketball had been a common ground for the two to bond on. They had called each other brothers from such a small age.

Chad had always had crazy hair, his personality seemed to match it almost exactly. The bushy mess bounced as he walked toward the group of two that were gathered at Gabriella's locker.

"Chad, what's up dude?" Gabriella watched as Troy's white teeth were showcased as a smile spread across his beautiful face.

"I'm so hungry," He said dramatically as her rubbed his large hand across his tone stomach. Troy laughed a little, his eyes darting back and forth between his two childhood best friends.

After the three had finished laughing over Chad's actions, his dark brown eyes looked in the direction of Gabriella. "Hey Gabs, you ready for track today?"

A smirk formed on the face of the Latino. Track had always been her favorite sport, no matter what. She was so passionate about it. "Of course Danforth," The smirk on her face seemed to grow as she talked about one of her favorite things.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Gabs!" Chad exclaimed giving the Latino a high five. "Let's go to lunch before my body fucking eats itself." Chad exaggerated again, running towards the door of the school cafeteria. His dark hair seemed to bounce in sync with his running. Gabriella's eyes stayed focused on the hair of her close friend. His last statement replaying in her head. She was going to lunch. She would be tempted by food, her worst enemy at this point.

* * *

><p>The Nikes that were placed perfectly on the small feet of Gabriella seemed to his the asphalt paving of the school's parking lot with ease, as Gabriella made her way to the entrance gates the track. The warm sun that beamed down on her tan skin radiated perfectly.<p>

Her stomach was still protesting it's lack of nutrition. It hadn't stopped making abnormal sounds all day. Her need for food only growing with every second. She told her inner voice to resist the urge. Just a little while longer, she seemed to tell herself. The feeling her stomach was giving her was something she had experienced time and time again. She was getting used to it now.

She could hear the footsteps of her fellow track team members behind her as they all began to gather near the entrance of the school's extravagant track and field course. A hand had rested lightly on the shoulder of the Latino. Gabriella jumped slightly at the touch, turning to see her bushy haired friend, Chad.

"You ready?" A voice teased. Chad's grin was so wide and his eyes the size of a child's on Christmas morning. He loved track just as much as Gabriella did. It was something they had always bonded over.

Jack Bolton had possessed the key to the entrance of the track, which seemed to confuse the players as they gathered behind him. Gabriella's best friend's father spoke loudly to the team, "Coach Cooper is going to be running a little late today, his daughter had a doctor's appointment, but he has asked me to have you guys start be running a mile,"

The brunette examined the much older version of Troy. Jack's intoxicating blue eyes exact same as her best friends. He was only a little taller than Troy was. His built chest was displayed well in Wildcat Basketball T-shirt.

Jack looked in the direction of Gabriella. A smile spread across his face almost instantly. She had been like a daughter to him for many years, and he loved that she had been involved in the school's track team, simply because she was amazing at the sport.

"You got it Coach," Chad had stated seriously, as he stretched his hamstrings. Gabriella copied his actions.

Running was something she always loved, no matter what. Her passion for it grew everyday. The hot sun just beating down on her was something she could never get tired of. She could run for hours and never get tired of it.

As the whole team began to run around the quarter mile track, Gabriella had been much more focused. Her legs working much harder than any other part of her body. Her mind seemed to be relieved as her feet seemed to fly across the track.

As her feet seemed to move effortlessly she heard familiar footsteps approaching behind her. Her bouncy haired, charming friend appeared beside her.

"Wow Gabs, you wanna slow down there?" He joked as he struggled to keep up with his fellow athlete. A small giggle erupted from Gabriella's mouth as she looked at her friend.

Her knees began to shake as she picked up speed. Her stomach was sending out signals to other parts of her body. Her knees were unstable and she began to lose her balance. As Gabriella began to slow, she stuck her hand out, slightly. It was shaking like an earthquake. Her tiny heart began to race as her hand caught the attention of her friend, Chad.

"Something's wrong," She stated as she clutched her shaking hand to her stomach, knowing where the source of the problem was coming from. Her enemy.

"Gabs, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" His voice becoming worried. Gabriella hadn't replied to him, but simply nodded. Chad wrapped his arm around the shoulder of the starved brunette, he seemed to secure her. "I need a nurse or something!" Chad exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of many members of the track team.

"Chad, will you do me a favor?" She asked faintly, her voice was weak, and she didn't even have the strength to walk any further towards to bench, she began to collapse. Her legs giving in beneath her.

"Whoa, Gabs, stay with me, okay?" His voice seemed to panic as he rushed her over to the nearest bench. He picked her up and carried her in his arms like a bride would be carried by her husband on the night of their wedding. People began to rush to the two friends, hoping in some way they would provide assistance.

"Chad," her voice was barely a whisper as she clutched onto her friends neck, searching for some grasp. Almost as if were her famous last words, she spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, barely. " I need Troy, please."


	5. Frontal Rainfall

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story, I know that I've been really poor with my updates, but I wish you guys would give me more feedback. :( But thank you anyway! Read and review please :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Her brown eyes stared at the challenge before her. Chicken and rice. Her stomach begged for nutrition. She denied it though. She tortured herself.<p>

"So, Gabi, are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" Troy's sweet voice seemed to drag her out of her trance. The death stare that she had on the dish in front of her was torturing her. She hadn't been listening to what words left Troy's perfect mouth.

The brown eyes looked up from her spot on dish and met the bright blue eyes that seemed to be filled with worry. She shook the chills that she got when she met them.

"Huh?" Gabriella heard what the basketball star had said but she needed just another second to come up with an excuse as to why she passed out at track practice earlier that day.

"What happened earlier, Gabriella?" The full name, this was serious, Gabriella thought. His voice was serious and very stern. He seemed to protective over her and he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Quickly, the brunette looked away from the blue eyes that stared into her soul. She needed to avoid the question for as long as possible.

"I passed out…" Her voice was timid and quiet, she wasn't sure what Troy would say to how she responded.

"Why Gabi?" His seemed to be much more calm. His blue eyes connected with her brown eyes again.

"I don't know, Troy." She said softly, picking the fork up that sat next to her plate, in her right hand. With all the strength she had, she pushed around the tiny grains of rice that sat on her plate. "I'm not even hungry, why did you make me order this?" She questioned him with a slight annoyance in her voice.

The pair sat at the local diner where their group of friends hung out regularly. Troy had made Gabriella order food, even though she had claimed she wasn't hungry. Though she was. She wanted to take in the food that sat in front of her, but she didn't. She just simply sifted the food around on her plate around the chicken breast that sat on the blue colored plate.

"I figured you had to be hungry," He said softly as he took a bite out of the burger that sat was already half eaten. All the calories that she sat in front of her best friend. She didn't understand how he could just eat the food without gaining a million and three pounds. Or instantly feel sick to the stomach. Just the thought of food entering Gabriella made her sick. She wanted to purge. But she knew she couldn't.

"I'm not." She protested softly, as she set the fork down next to her plate, without taking a bite of the deliciously prepared food in front of her.

"So, she said yes," The tone of Troy's voice was soft. He locked eyes with the brunette, waiting for her response. The beautiful, fail Latino immediately knew what he was talking about. He looked up from his plate sheepishly as he looked at his best friend.

Her heart sank, dropped, exploded, into her empty stomach. Troy was obviously talking about Marissa, his now girlfriend. Gabriella dark eyes looked down again at the food that was taunting her. It silently mocked her as the boy she seemed to love, crushed her.

"That's great Troy," she said as she fake a smile in the direction of her best friend. She seemed to force the tears back from her eyes. She wouldn't let Troy see her this upset.

"You're looking at a newly taken boy," Troy stated with a grin that spread so far. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle in a way that Gabriella had never seen before.

"I'm happy for you, Troy." She said simply. Though it was a complete lie. The smile that was placed across Troy's face made her heart ache because she wasn't the one that put it there.

"Thanks Gabi," He said softly, as he connected his beautiful oceanic eyes with her much darker eyes. The nick name that slipped from his lips only seemed to hurt her more as she couldn't come to senses with the fact that her best friend was not single anymore. And she wasn't the girl that would call herself his girlfriend.

"No problem Wildcat," And as if it were on cue, her cell phone started to vibrate in her purse. It surprised her and she jumped a little. This caused the basketball star to laugh at her lightly as she sent him a glare with her dark eyes. Quickly, she answered the call. "Hello?" It was her brother, he was wondering where she was. "I'm with Troy,"

Gabriella looked at him as he finished the burger that sat in front of him. Momentarily, he looked up at her wondering why she had said his name.

"Okay, I will." She rolled eye mocha eyes slightly, and covered the end of the receiver, speaking to her best friend. "Gavin says hi, and you need to come over and play him in a game of one on one soon," This caused Troy to grin.

"Tell him he's on," Gabriella nodded, confirming what Troy had said. The grin that was placed on his face was the most beautiful smirk Gabriella would ever encounter, she concluded.

"Gavin, Troy says that he never wants to play you in basketball well… because you're gay," This caused Gabriella to giggle as Troy grabbed the phone from the hand of the brunette.

"I didn't say that man," He swore into the phone as his blue eyes glared at the brunette that sat across from him in the small diner. "I know you're not gay," Her concluded, a quiet laugh erupted from his perfectly formed lips.

Gabriella continued to giggle at the scene that unfolded before her. She was happy her best friend and big brother got along well and she loved to mess around with the two.

"Yeah, I'll tell Gabi that she's in big trouble and you're going to kill her when she returns home," Troy said casually as he said this rather loudly so the brunette would hear the threatening words. "Okay, I'll talk to you later man," And with that Troy ended the phone conversation with the beautiful Latino's brother.

"You don't scare me Bolton," She threatened back at her best friend. Her long brunette hair falling past her shoulders, in endless curls. It wasn't as shiny as it had been weeks before. Her face was beautiful, yet it was pale. The bags under her eyes were larger than usual. He looked at her with such caution as the beautiful brunette reached across the table to grab her phone from her best friend.

Troy stretched across the table, his eyes lining up with the feeble brunette's dark chocolate eyes. He studied her, his blue eyes scanning over her pale, frail face. Her shiny long hair, now dull.

"Will you tell me what's really wrong?" He challenged her, bringing his hand to her face, stroking her cheek softly. Her brown eyes looked down, avoiding the stare that Troy was giving her. Though, she leaned her head into the warm, large hand that was placed on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Troy." She said softly, her eyes darting up to meet his for an instance.

"Please don't lie to me, Gabi. I'm your best friend…" His voice was pleading as his thumb stroked the side of Gabriella's face. She could feel his beautiful eyes staring into her soul, but she couldn't look up to connect with them.

"Troy, I just… I'm stressed out, that's all." She sighed. She lied to her best friend again. But she knew that if she told him, he wouldn't know how to react to how she really was. "I just don't want to talk about it, please," She asked, more like pleaded with the brown haired basketball player. Troy nodded, stretching across the table more, placing a delicate kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

The place where his lips seemed to linger, left a burning feeling on her forehead. She could still feel his large hand on her cheek. His lips were still pressed against her cold skin. He spoke softly.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" It was barely a murmur from Troy's lips, but Gabriella knew he was. She just wished that she could take her lips and press them firmly against Troy's. She nodded, smiling a little as she put her cold hand over Troy's much larger one.

"I know, Wildcat," Her voice was soft and delicate. She looked up into the eyes of her best friend, the blue overtook her body.

She wanted to give him a sweet kiss, and hold him close. She wanted to be able. to control the fact that every time she looked into the mirror, she saw someone who was obese.

She didn't want to look into the mirror and feel that she wasn't good enough for herself, but for Troy too.

She wanted to love Troy and for him to love her back.


	6. Convectional Rainfall

The white teeth bit down on the bottom half of the set of chapped lips.

Gabriella watched her best friend, Troy Bolton, basketball captain, play his sport in his backyard, shirtless. Her black eyes stared at the moving figure in front of her, his body glistened with sweat. He looked beautiful as his usually chestnut colored hair was a color that matched the brunettes as it was drenched with sweat. His blue eyes glistened with happiness as he made a shot.

The almost black eyes connected with the blue. A smirk crossed the face of the basketball beauty as he took a shot, sinking it with ease. A flutter erupted in Gabriella's heart as Troy's left eye winked at her. She cursed at herself as she felt herself blush.

Gabriella lay comfortably on the green grass of the player's yard. Her body was clad in a new pair of jeans she forced her starved body into. Her upper body was clad in a green shirt that matched the grass below her. Her toned stomach felt lifeless.

Every Monday night, Gabriella would go over to her best friend's house and they would hang out. The sun was shining bright on the basketball court, as Troy's feet danced perfectly along pavement as the black eyes watched.

The last thing her body processed was a salad with no dressing, a bottle of water and a bright right apple at lunch that day during the eight hours of school. Troy's cyan orbs eyed her curiously as she pushed the food around on her tray, as if she was searching for something under the green leafs of lettuce.

The small body of the brunette crept down the paved path in Troy's backyard, the legs working their way over to the sweat drenched athlete. Several different scenarios were playing in her head as she approached her best friend.

The perfect scenario would be that her tiny arms would wrap around the firm torso of the guy she had loved for over a year now. Troy would turn around in her arms and smile, like she had watched as Marissa do to him. His lips would be placed softly against hers. A kiss they would never forget. But as she approached the basketball player, she didn't even have the courage touch him.

"Wildcat," The voice was soft, yet attention catching. It had a raspy undertone in it, which sent shivers down the back of Troy. He found her voice to be beautiful. It was so soft spoken and he couldn't get enough of it. He turned to see the beautiful brunette that he got to call him best friend, she had a nervous look plastered on her face and he didn't quiet understand.

"Gabi," He said responding with the nickname he had given her. The nickname she loved more than anything. "What's up?" He asked nonchalantly, as his heart was racing inside his chest as a smile spread across the small Latino's face.

The small hand reached across to touch the arm of the basketball all-star. The arm drenched with sweat felt a sudden rush of heat as the cool hand laid on the arm for a brief moment. A spark seemed to fly from the connection. Every time the two touch, it seems to send a new sensation between them.

"Tag, you're it," Gabriella said softly, a small giggle following her actions. She barley had time to even respond before the sweaty muscular arms of the athlete were wrapped around her tortured stomach, lifting her off the ground. Her long brown hair was becoming a mess as it stuck to the sweat clad chest of Troy. He still smelled perfect, and Gabriella's heart began to sink as she felt wrapped in the arms of the only one she wanted to be with, forever.

"Nope, you're it." He stated plainly, as he carried her small body to the grass again, setting her down onto the neatly cut green surface. As her tiny body hit the surface, she rolled to lay on her back. The bright New Mexico sun beat down on her olive skin.

She felt the body of her best friend lay down next to her. The smell that wafted off him filling her nose. She wished they could lay together, in a warm bed. Their naked bodies covering each other, as their swollen lips would fight for domination. Her calloused hands would run down the built chest of her best friend, as his would run of her body, sending pleasurable shivers up and down her spine. The sweat that would come from the bodies of the two would mix together to make the perfect substance, love. That's all Gabriella wanted. That's all she ever wanted.

The brown orbs looked up into the bright sky, as she felt a pair of blue eyes on her beautiful face. She tried to ignore the look the beautiful athlete was giving her, though she couldn't. Her mocha eyes look in the direction of the cobalt eyes. A chill was sent down her back as he smiled at her. The smile that literally made her heart melt. The boy spoke softly, as he broke the stare between the two, turning his head to look up in the direction Gabriella had just staring at.

"Do you remember when we were younger, we would lay in your backyard, on the giant trampoline, and cloud gaze?" His voice was sexy, Gabriella concluded. The chestnut colored hair that belonged to Troy began to move slightly from the wind, and Gabriella was in awe at how beautiful he was, she almost forgot to respond to his question.

"You remember that?" She asked softly as she looked up into the blue sky, watching as the clouds began to move.

"Of course," He said softly, looking at the tanned face of the brunette, stealing a glance at the beautiful girl. Just as he looked at her, she lifted her right hand, pointing toward a cloud that was right above the best friends.

"Look, it's a sea horse," She stated softly, a smile spreading across the face of both of them. Her frail hand pointed into the blue sky at a cloud that seemed to resemble the oceanic animal. "I think I'll name it… Marshall." She stated with a small giggle.

The white teeth of Troy Bolton had never shown so bright before, as Gabriella's head was turned pointing to the perfect cloud. She made him smile, more than anyone. And she didn't even know. In Troy's mind his best friend was the most adorable person he'd ever met. She had the personality that almost anyone would fall in love with.

"What if Marshall is a girl sea horse?" He asked slyly as a smirk crossed his perfect lips.

"Then, I'll call her Marsha. Happy?" She retorted, turning her head to face the shirtless boy, her breath hitched in her throat as her brown eyes met his beautiful blue ones.

"Yes," He said softly, turning his head away from hers, looking up into the soft blue sky.

Peace fell upon the two as they laid in the back yard of the basketball player. Comfortably laying on the fertile green grass in silence. The brown eyes closed as the still body drifted off into a sleep. Her body was exhausted from the work and lack of nutrition she had been putting herself through. She felt as though she had just closed her eyes. She felt something hit her face. A rain drop.

The blue eyes had been intrigued with the beauty that lay next to him. Her tiny body stretched across the green grass. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and onto her shoulders. Her brown eyes couldn't be seen as her eyes were closed, but he imagined them starting into his own. He loved looking at her beautiful face. She was beautiful to him, especially while she slept, he concluded.

"It's raining?" She stated more a question as she sat up, her rough hand wiping away the drop of water that hit her soft cheek. "The sky was clear like five minutes ago," She stated with a huff as another rain drop hit the side of her face. A frown crossed her face.

As the brown eyes opened again, to reveal that it was now dark. She had been asleep for over a half hour. And Troy just watched her with his oceanic eyes.

"I know, common, I have to take you home," He state softly, taking the hand of the brunette. His soft hand fit perfectly in hers, as he helped her from the position on the green grass to standing in front of his towering figure.

"How long was I asleep?" Her sleepy voice was angelic in the ears of Troy. His blue eyes looked down into the brown, she was adorable.

"Not to long," He lied, his hand slipping to the back of his bare neck as he scratched it. He didn't want his secret to get out that he was staring at her with his blue eyes. They stood there in the middle of his back yard as the rain began to his their still bodies.

"Do I have to go home?" She groaned as she leaned her body against Troy's. Her forehead landing on the toned chest of the athlete. His muscular arms wrapped around the fragile body of the brunette, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Yes Gab, your dad already thinks we're having sex," The thought of the two engaging the sexual activity entered the mind of Gabriella. Their sweaty bodies colliding with each other. The other catering to each other whim. The sound of Gabriella's name leaving Troy's lips in a sensual way. Her mind was lost.

But the statement that left Troy's lips was one hundred and three percent true. Carlos had always had thought that Gabriella and Troy were more than best friends. He saw the way they would steal glances at each other when the other wasn't paying attention. The smile that crossed both of their faces when the other would enter a room.

"No he doesn't," She said softly, as she dug her tiny nose into the chest of Troy. He smelled delicious.

"He doesn't even like me anymore," The voice that erupted from the tall basketball player echoed through Gabriella's ears. His voice a sweet sound, she concluded.

"He loves you,"

"Bullshit, the last time I came over, he gave me the death glare," The hearty chuckle Gabriella loved escaped the lips of Troy, soon a giggle came from the lips of the brunette that was still resting in the arms of the basketball player.

"That's bullshit Troy, you're like a son to him," The brunette shook her head, disagreeing on what Troy thought. Carlos had a special place in his heart for the basketball star, even if he had been mean to him lately.

"Common, I have to get you home," He pulled away from the brunette reluctantly, as the rain was now falling down harder.

A crash of thunder was sent through the sky, this caused Gabriella to jump a little. Rain storms were uncommon around this time of the year but she felt like it was a sign about something.

Rain. She would forever blame the rain.


	7. Sleet

**Thank you guys for the reviews! :) I really appreciate it, I think I'm going to update more often now. I hope you guys are enjoying this. :) Thank you again!**

* * *

><p>Homecoming. The last homecoming that the seniors of East High would ever attend, and Gabriella Montez didn't want to go.<p>

"Gabs, why don't you want to go?" The manicured hand of the blonde Gabriella always felt inferior to, waved dramatically, clasping onto the thin shoulder of the brunette.

The group of friends were walking in the direction of homeroom. Taylor and Chad watched curiously as the brunette struggled to not strangle anyone, as Sharpay gripped her the hand of her boyfriend, Zeke. Jason and Kelsi trailed behind the group of friends as they watched curiously. Three of the friends were missing, Ryan, Martha, and her best friend, Troy. Of course, then there was Marissa who would sit with them at lunch, everyday. Despite what everyone else thought, Marissa would not be part of their group in her mind.

"I just don't want to go, Shar," She lied, gritting her teeth in an annoyed way as they walked through the halls of East High. "Can we just not talk about it, please?"

Gabriella did want to go to her last homecoming, she just didn't want to witness Troy with Marissa. Their bodies rubbing up together as they danced all night long. In her mind she saw Troy and Gabriella taking the perfect pictures for homecoming just as they did when they had gone as best friends the years before. This year, they promised that if they didn't have dates, they'd go with each other. But now she had to watch Troy have a good time with Marissa, and all she could do was wish it was her.

"Talk about what?" The perfect voice from behind her asked, Troy. As Gabriella heard to perfect voice, she turned to see the basketball captain with his arm around the shoulder of Marissa. Now Gabriella wasn't just annoyed, but she was pissed.

"Gabriella isn't going to homecoming, cause she doesn't want to," Sharpay said with a glare sent in the direction of the small brunette, who ducted her head down to avoid the stare of the blue eyes.

"Oh, common Gabi, you have to go," The basketball player said, his blue eyes intensifying, as they connected with the brown.

"I just don't want to," She snapped turning into her homeroom, with the rest of group of friends. They all seemed to wonder what was going on with Gabriella on this certain morning. The last thing she needed was someone nagging her about something she had a perfect excuse for. She just couldn't tell anyone without reveling her feelings for her best friend.

"Young thespians, please take a seat!" Mrs. Darbus was already at the giant desk that seemed to be cluttered with papers. The voice boomed from the behind that large glasses, her gray hair pulled into a tight bun, as her clothes hug loosely from her body.

The brunette took a seat in the near back where she had say from the beginning of the year, her seat. Immediately, she took out her calculus homework that she hadn't completed the night before and began to work on it while she still had time.

"Gabi," Whispered the raspy voice of the basketball captain who sat next to her. The brunette looked up in the direction of the boy she was in love with. It wasn't even 8:30 in the morning yet, and she already wanted to kill someone.

Forcefully, Gabriella slammed her feeble hand against the wooden desk, catching the attention of a few other students as well. This action made Troy jump a little, unaware of Gabriella's annoyance level.

"What?" She hissed looking in the direction of her alarmed best friend, her eyes laced with annoyance. She didn't mean to take her anger out on Troy, she just needed to get her calculus homework done and Sharpay had already annoyed her this morning with her nagging about homecoming. Then she saw the boy she loved cling to another girl, right in front of her.

The blue eyes darkened as they connected with the irritated mocha, as everyone seemed to be staring at them now. The attention she didn't want was on her. Marissa stared at the two as she watched her boyfriend of two months talk to the girl who hated her.

Marissa had tried plenty of times to connect with Gabriella and become friends with her, but it never seemed to work out. Gabriella always seemed to shrug her off, not in a rude way, but she just didn't seem to like her. Simply because she didn't. Gabriella didn't like Marissa at all.

Sure, Gabriella thought she was beautiful and she was sweet and soft spoken, but she just didn't like her because she had the one thing Gabriella always wanted. And that was her best friend, Troy Bolton.

Troy's voice was a small whisper as he leaned into the speak to his best friend, the smell that lingered off him drifted up into the nose of the small frustrated brunette, he asked her if everything was okay. She sighed, pushing back a small piece of hair that fell in front of her face. As her left hand picked up her pencil again, she began to tap it aggressively against the desk.

"Do I fucking _look_ okay?" Her fragile voice laced with anger. The eyes of the on lookers were now more intrigued then before. She meant this statement in more than one reason. She was not okay. She hadn't been sleeping, the bags under her eyes more relevant that ever. She hadn't eaten much. She started to purge after every meal she ate, even if it was healthy. Her once healthy, beautiful hair was lacking shine and body. Her once bright brown eyes now a dark shade of brown, almost black. All that seemed to matter to Gabriella was that she dropped two jean sizes.

"Meet me at the spot during free period, okay?" The spot, where they had skipped so many classes together. The spot where she would go to clear her mind. It was their secret hiding place. It was theirs, only theirs.

His voice calmed her, even if she was being a bitch to everyone, including him. Troy's tenderness made her feel guilty. Gabriella didn't know how to respond to his gentleness, so she simply nodded, resuming her work on her unfinished calculus homework.

* * *

><p>The fresh air seemed to calm the brunette as her feet hit concrete stairs. Her lackluster hair blew in the wind as the breeze hit her. She smiled faintly as the New Mexico air was warm. Gabriella could feel the gentle wind race through her body. She thought to herself that weather like this would be perfect to run in, and that's all she wanted to do.<p>

"Wildcat?" She questioned as she rounded the corner, not seeing her best friend sitting in the usual spot, the white bench. "What are you-"

"Gabi, which one should I wear?" Troy asked as he approached the beautiful brunette with two jackets in his hand, A black one and a red one.

"For what?" She asked as she ran a hand over the sleeve of the black one, picking a small piece of lint off of it.

"Well, I need to match your dress, don't I?" Troy stated, taking the black one off the hanger he had brought along with the two jackets.

As the words left the mouth of Gabriella's best friend, her breath seemed to hitch in her throat. Her dress? She didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, looking at the beautiful blue eyed boy that stood in front of her.

"I promised you in ninth grade we'd go to our senior homecoming together, I'm not breaking that promise," He said quickly, slipping the black jacket onto his well-built shoulders. "So, you like the black one?" He asked as he modeled the jacket for her. Turning around to show the full effects of it. He looked handsome in anything, really.

A smile crossed the lips of Troy Bolton as he looked at his best friend when he turned back around to face Gabriella. The small brunette looked like she didn't believe what was going on, because she didn't.

"But, Marissa-" Gabriella began to bring up the girlfriend of Troy.

"Is going out of town the weekend of homecoming, and plus, I already talked to her, she completely understands. I don't break my promises, Gabi," The nickname escaped the mouth of the basketball all-star.

"I don't even want to go, Troy. I just have so much-" Gabriella was interrupted by her best friend again, as her eyes trailed up and down the built chest that was clad in bright blue shirt that brought out the eyes that she loved.

"You have to go, Gabi. It's our last homecoming together," He said desperately, gripping the thinning arms of the brunette. Her arms began to burn from the contact between the two, smiling slightly at his plea.

"Okay," She said softly, nodding her head. A twinkle in the blue eyes of Troy began to shine as a smile crossed her face.

"Okay?" He asked as he watched a smile cross her face as well. A small close mouth smile, the lining of her lips becoming more relevant.

"Okay," She confirmed, looking up into the face of Troy. She bit the bottom lip of her chapped lips. The lips of Troy were stretched into a smile and all Gabriella wanted to do was place her lips over his.

"So the black one?" He asked with a smile, tugging the sides of the jacket, as he modeled for his best friend.

"The black one," She concluded, standing on her tip toes. She brushed the shoulders of the jacket off, smiling at her best friend. "You're gonna look great,"

"You're right, we are," He corrected her.

Troy beamed. He couldn't contain his happiness. His last homecoming with his best friend, it was going to be amazing, he concluded.


	8. Noctilucent

**Am I really updating again? Third time this week? Does that happen? I don't know. ;) Anyway, I really appreciate your reviews and such. It really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this, it's more of a filler, but bigger things will be happening. I don't want people to assume that Gabriella will have a ton of health problems, you'll be what happens with her! I hope you guys will like it! But isn't Troy perfect? I wish I had just one of him.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Troy had asked her to their senior homecoming and a week before homecoming and she still hadn't gotten her homecoming dress.<p>

"So Gabs, what color is your dress?" The dark skinned girl, Taylor McKessie asked Gabriella as they both walked to their advanced biology class together, with Troy's girlfriend on the left of Taylor.

"Well… I haven't exactly bought a dress yet," She said sheepishly, pushing her dark hair back from her eyes as she fumbled with the giant biology book in her hands.

"Gabriella!" The friend of the girl said. Her dark eyes darted to meet those of the dark skinned girl. "You only have a week left!"

Gabriella's dark eyes then darted in the direction of the girl who stood all the way on her left, next to Taylor. Marissa was watching the scene unfold. Gabriella grinned a little at the green eyed girlfriend of her best friend who seemed to smile back. Gabriella had been warming up to her a little more, but she still hated her.

"I know Tay, I'm gonna go this weekend, and everything will be fine," She concluded as they approached the door of the advanced biology room. "Why don't you come with me and help me pick it out?" She said with a bit of hope in her voice as they headed toward their seats Mr. Ward, the biology teacher had given to them at the beginning of the year.

"I can't this weekend, Gab. My aunt and uncle are flying in from Colorado to visit us," Taylor reminded her. Gabriella would just go alone, she thought.

"I know this really great place you can get really nice dresses," The voice of the green eyed girl interrupted the two best friends conversation as she tried to be helpful. "I can go help you pick it out, Gab," **Fuck** was the only thought that entered Gabriella's mind.

"You really don't have to do that, Marissa," Gabriella said sweetly, turning to the brunette, a polite smile forming on Latino's lips.

"No, really, I'm not going to homecoming, the least I can do is help you pick out your dress," A sigh erupted from the lips of Latino.

"I don't really want to impose on you…" It's not that Gabriella didn't want to go with her. Marissa was a nice girl. Gabriella just didn't want to spend the day with someone who got to kiss the boy she loved. What's so ever.

"Aw, common Gabs," Taylor insisted. Gabriella already killed Taylor in her mind at least three times within the last five minutes.

"Are you sure…"Gabriella asked sheepishly as she looked again at the beautiful girl that Troy called his girlfriend.

"Yeah of course, besides, you and I never really got to hang out and stuff. This would be nice," She concluded. Marissa Miller was a sweet girl, Gabriella just hated her.

"Yeah," the Latino smiled politely at the girl, silently killing herself in her head. "So, just text me on Saturday when you want to go,"

Text her? She didn't even have her number, how was she going to text her?

"I'll get your number from Troy," The emerald eyes beamed at the brown eyed beauty. The mention of Troy's name leaving her lips made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want her to bring him up at all on Saturday. Gabriella was going to hate herself more than she seemed to hate Marissa.

* * *

><p>"So, you're going dress shopping with the enemy?" The blonde snorted as the two best friends were in the bright pink convertible, heading to the giant Evans' mansion.<p>

Gabriella had told Sharpay of the plans for Saturday's events and the blonde hadn't stopped talking about it since. Drama queen till the end, Gabriella thought.

"She's not the enemy," Gabriella defended the brunette, slightly. "I just hate her,"

"Only because of Troy," The blonde retorted.

"Do you blame me?" The brunette questioned with a slight groan, leaning her head against the pink leather seat in the car. Pink, that's all Sharpay seemed to have.

"Nope, Troy is well…" Sharpay began to state something Gabriella would be pissed about. The brunette interrupted her, silencing her with her calloused hand.

"Don't even say it Sharpay,"

"I didn't even say anything!" The blonde protested, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Keep it that way," Gabriella snarled slightly at the blonde. She didn't want the thought of Troy being attractive to enter the mind of anyone but her. That request would never happen. Simply because Troy was the most attractive male student at East High, and possibly in the whole town they lived in. The whole city. The whole state. The whole country and world.

"Wow, Gab. You're not even dating him. And you're so protective," The blonde laughed a little, stealing a glance from the beautiful brunette.

"Again, do you blame me? I can't help that I love him," Love. Love seemed to be such a silly word. And Gabriella hated it, she did. But she loved Troy. She didn't understand why she did. They way he smiled with the left side of his lip slightly drawn in. The way he would scratch the back of his neck when he was nervous. The way his eye sparkled when he played basketball. The way he made her heart melt when he did all of those things in front of her.

Sharpay hadn't answered Gabriella as they pulled into the gated house that the Evans' owned. Her brown eyes flickered as she saw a familiar blue truck sitting in the parking spaces Mr. Evans had put in for his guests.

Her stomach did twists and turns as she recognized the truck automatically. Troy's blue pickup truck parked perfectly in the space next to the giant tree that towered over his death trap.

"Oh no, what is Troy doing here?" The Latino groaned, sinking further into the pink seat, her feeble hand running over her face.

"He must be hanging out with Ry," Sharpay stated as she pulled into the parking garage her parents had built. Shutting off the car, the blonde turned to face her best friend, the brown eyes meeting each other.

"I can't go in there, Shar. I don't want to see him. It hurts too much,"

A sigh erupted from the lips of the blonde as she popped the trunk to her pink car, opening the car door in the dark garage.

"I thought I was the drama queen?" She asked as she made her way around the car, taking her florescent pink purse from the compartment.

"You are," The beautiful brunette groaned.

"Come on Gabriella," The passenger door was opened by the manicured hand. "It won't be that bad, we'll just chill up in my room and leave the boys to their… whatever they're doing," Her manicured hand waved again.

"Okay," Gabriella said defeated by her best friend as she stepped out of the pink car, and up the steps to the giant mansion.

As the one half of the Evans' twin opened the door, the Latino was hit by the smell of Troy's musk automatically. She loved it, and him. The two teenage boys sat on the giant couch in the living room, with papers and books spread out all around them.

The brown eyes looked down to see Troy engaged in looking at the physics book that was opened in front of him. He didn't even bother to look up when the front door opened. Though, Sharpay's twin did look up, wanting to escape from the constant studying the basketball captain and his drama friend had been doing for over an hour now.

"Hey Shar, Gab," The twin said, looking up at both of them with a smile placed on his light skinned face. With the mention of the Latino's name, Troy's blue eyes looked up to see the beautiful brunette. They connected instantly and all Gabriella wanted to do was throw the book that was placed on his lap off of it and replace it with her weak body. Her lips would collide with his in a fury.

She smiled softly at the basketball player, the dimples that she had showing as she did. All the previous thoughts and comments she had in the car completely thrown out of her mind as she laid eyes upon the beauty. All she wanted to do was be by him

"Hey Wildcat," She said softly as saw Sharpay exit the living room and into the giant kitchen the Evans had. The brunette followed her, dragging her bare feet across the white carpet.

She was only a few feet from the two boys that sat in the living room, she began to eavesdrop on the conversation they were having.

"Dude, you didn't tell me Gabriella was coming over," She recognized the voice anywhere, Troy was talking about her. But why was he talking about her?

"I didn't know Shar was bringing her over today," Ryan said defensively trying to save himself from the wrath that the basketball captain was sending out to him.

"What am I supposed to do Ryan," He hissed at one of his best friends. This confused Gabriella, a lot.

"Talk to her about it?" The blonde Evans boy stated, more as a question.

"What do you want me to say to her? My girlfriend of two and a half months thinks you hate her," Troy mocked him, a whisper still escaping his perfect mouth.

Now Gabriella wished she had stayed in the car. She didn't want to hear about Marissa, what's so ever. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as the boy she loved brought up the girl she envied.

"Well, yeah. Captain, I don't know what to tell you," Ryan concluded, closing the physics book in front of him.

She could hear Troy sigh. The sigh she wished he would make with her lips on his neck, as she brushed her body against his. Her hands would wrap around his thick torso, as her perfectly white teeth would drag down the side of his muscular neck, leaving proof to everyone that he belonged to her, and only her.

All she wanted to do was go home and stay there.


	9. Droplets

Thank you guys, :)

* * *

><p>"That one's perfect for you Gab," The sentence seemed to roll off the tongue of the brunette Gabriella had started to grow a small liking to.<p>

"You think?" Gabriella said as she twirled in a floor length dress, that was a orange cream color. It hung loosely over her starved curves, almost perfectly as it still shaped and mended to her curves. The emerald green eyes met the brown with a small glance.

"Yeah Gab, you're gorgeous. You could wear a garbage bag and look hot," The small Latino giggled as she received a compliment from the girlfriend of her best friend.

"Thank you Marissa," She said as her rough hands ran over of curved stomach. The outline of her thin stomach becoming more evident in the dress.

"No problem," The white teeth smiled, her perfect teeth being displayed beautifully. Gabriella and Marissa had been shopping for dresses for over two hours now. Unlucky in ever dress shop they had entered. They were searching for the perfect dress that would make Gabriella look beautiful.

"I think it's this one," Gabriella concluded, pushing back the dark brown hair that fell into her eyes. Looking into the direction of Troy's girlfriend, she smiled, a real smile. "Thank you for doing this, you really didn't have to,"

"Yes, I did," She said immediately, pulling Gabriella's frail figure into a hug. The warm arms wrapped around Gabriella's small figure. She responded with her weak arms enclosing around Marissa's perfect body. As the two girls pulled apart, Marissa spoke again, her voice was sweet. "You're Troy's best friend, and my friend. I had to,"

The words seeped into Gabriella's skin. The vibe that Marissa was giving Gabriella indicated that what was being said was one-hundred and three percent true. Marissa was one of the sweetest girls at East High. She wanted to be friends with her, she just didn't know how to get over the fact that Marissa was dating her best friend. Troy, her best friend and also the guy she had been in love with for so long.

* * *

><p>The brown eyes stared back daringly into the mirror.<p>

Her body was clad with the satin dress that she had purchased not even a week before. The beautiful dress hung loosely over her body as it hit the floor. The cream colored dress dipped down the front of her chest in the shape of a V, showing a large amount of cleavage. The dress was tied together at the back of her neck with a golden chain that hung as it was joined around her neck to keep any wardrobe malfunctions from happening during the night.

The small back of the Latino was also exposed as she turned around in the full length mirror. It dipped down to meet in the middle of her back in another V motion, it settled right above her round toned butt. The olive skin of the Latino radiated in the orange dress, perfectly. Her skin glistened perfectly, as her long flowing hair was cascaded down in a curly waterfall. It reached the middle of her back. Her makeup was a natural for her, and she looked beautiful. Strictly and utterly beautiful.

The necklaces Gabriella and Marissa had picked went beautifully with the small Latino's homecoming attire. The smaller of the two necklaces hung down in the valley between her plum breast, it was a small medallion. The larger gold necklace dangled much lower on the chest of the brunette, a larger medallion hung right above her tortured stomach. Her tiny wrists were equipped with tiny gold bangles that would make tiny noises as she would move her weak arms.

"Gabriella Marie, Troy is here." The voice of her Carlos Montez rang through her ears as she advanced towards the door in her simple, yet extravagate homecoming dress. Her heart stopped as she looked into the mirror. Troy was her homecoming date for her last school dance. The boy she was in love with would see her make her way down the steps like any typical teenage movie.

"I'll be down in a minute, Daddy. I have to put my shoes on," She called, her voice traveling down the steps to the small living room. As the words left Gabriella's mouth, she slipped the shoes onto her tiny feet, buckling them with ease. Just as the small brunette finished buckling the shoe, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Sweet pea, I need to talk to you," Carlos Montez said softly as he entered room, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Wow, you look beautiful," And she did. She looked beautiful. She didn't see it because her eyes had finally convinced her that she was going to be nothing but overweight and ugly.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said softly, pushing back the bangs that had fallen into her eyes.

"I want you to have a good time, but not too good of a time," He said sternly, as a smile crossed his lips. He couldn't exactly be serious right now, he was just taken in by his daughters beauty.

"Don't worry, I will," Her voice whispered as she wrapped her frail arms around the Latino man, her father. The only man who proved that he would stay, unlike her mother. "Okay, I'm ready. How do I look?" The brunette twirled for her father, smiling as she did.

"Beautiful, sweet pea." He said softly recalling the nickname he had given to her when she was three years old. His large hand opened the door of her bedroom that led to where her best friend waited for her, the guy she was in love with. "Ladies first,"

A giggled escaped the mouth of the youngest Montez sibling, a curtsey following her giggle. "Why thank you sir," A smile crossed the gloss lips of the Latino as she noted in her head that her father was the cutest man she'd ever met.

Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she made her way down set of steps, her calloused hand gripping the railing tightly, as her brown eyes connected with the blue ones that waited patiently at the bottom of the steps.

The chestnut colored hair was brushed perfectly against the face of the basketball player's face. He was clad in a perfect white dress shirt, the black jacket that Gabriella had helped pick out only weeks earlier hung over his muscular shoulder. "Gabriella, you look…" The voice of the basketball player hitched in his throat as she spoke softly, his soft hand reached for the small calloused hand of the brunette, taking it in his own. "You look so beautiful, Gab."

As Gabriella stepped closer to the boy who not only held her hand, but her heart. She felt the lips of the boy connect with her cheek. It burned a whole into the side of her beautiful face. The smell that drifted off Troy entered Gabriella's nose. It filled her and made her heart seemed to skip a beat every single time she took a breath in. As the best friends pulled apart from each other, the brown orbs met the cerulean blue ones.

A red blush crossed the cheeks of the brunette as the lips of Troy seemed to be imprinted on her cheek. She didn't know how to respond to such a great compliment, but as Gabriella noted that Troy had used her full name, she sent a grin in the direction of the basketball player. They never once seemed to break the stare.

"Not to bad yourself, Wildcat," She shot in the direction of the boy she loved. A grin also crossed the lips of the boy. Gabriella didn't think he looked just fine, but she thought he looked so handsome. The grin that Troy copied was the best thing Gabriella had seen all day, as his perfect nose crinkled a little when he smirked in her direction.

"Take care of my little sister tonight, Bolton." The voice of Gabriella's older brother filled their ears as he stepped forward to take in the appearance of the two best friends. Their hands still connected as their bodies were closer together. They seemed to break the stare that was held, as the chestnut colored whipped to look at the oldest Montez sibling.

"Don't worry, Gavin. I'll take care of her," The raspy voice of the basketball player said as he looked back in the direction of the small brunette in front of him, his body pushing closer to hers. She could almost feel the sexiness that he had, rubbing off onto her thin body. His blue eye closed in a wink, that made her heart jump in a way only he could do.

All Gabriella could do was look at the beautiful figure who stood in front of her, Troy Bolton. Her last homecoming, with her best friend. Her last homecoming with the only person she wanted to be with. All she needed now was one perfect moment, her lips on his as their tongues danced together. Sparks being sent through both of their bodies in a pure moment of ecstasy.

"You ready to go, Gabi?" His voice seemed to fill her ears as she was pulled out the trance that entered her mind. The pictures of Troy and Gabriella rubbing together, in a moment of happiness.

The small brunette nodded, giving the hand that still was wrapped in hers, a tight squeeze as conformation. As she did Carlos Montez's deep voice rung throughout the air.

"No funny business," He said sternly looking in the direction of the boy whose fingers were laced within Gabriella's. The brown eyes of the small Latino shot daggers in the direction of her father.

"Dad!" The brunette exclaimed, her voice becoming some what high pitched. The thought of Troy and Gabriella doing something as 'funny business' entered her mind. She some what smiled inside. She hoped the pictures would enter Troy's mind as well. She hoped his mind would be filled with moments of their bodies colliding as sweat drenched.

"Yes sir," Though as Gabriella tried to He said nervously, as Troy fixed the neckline of his dress shirt, giving it a small tug.

"Common Troy, let's go," She said pulling his soft hand in the direction of the front door as she shot her brown eyes a look of anger towards her dad. "Goodbye father, have a goodnight at home," Her voice laced with annoyance. As the two hit the front porch of the Montez home, she looked in the direction of the basketball player, her now almost black eyes softened. Her voice whispered in the windy New Mexico air. "I'm sorry Wildcat,"

"I told you he hated me," He said with a small grin, his hand gripping tighter around her calloused one. His blue eyes sparkled a little as he looked in the direction of his best friend.

"He doesn't hate you, Troy," She paused as her high heels seemed to click against the hardwood of the giant porch, as they made their way to the blue pick up truck that belonged to Troy.

"Oh, I think he does, Gabi." He said letting go of her tiny hand as they approached the blue truck. Immediately, she her hand felt cold. She lost the warm feeling that was sent through her body. The tingle inside of her body was now diminished. She felt something in her stomach stop as the passenger door of the old beat up vehicle was opened for her. "The door, my lady," The smooth voice that left Troy's mouth was traced with a British accent. A giggle escaped the brunette, as she covered her mouth with her tiny hand, suppressing it slightly.

"Thank you, Wildcat," She said softly, stepping into the old truck. She lifted up the bottom of her light orange dress, to avoid it being caught in the door as Troy closed it as she got settled into the seat.

"You're welcome, Brie," The voice was almost identical to her, a soft delicate voice she loved. As Troy closed the door, he made his way around the large truck, opening his own door. As he hopped into the vehicle, he sent a small smile in the direction of the brunette.

"We're gonna have so much fun tonight," Troy stated as he reached across the lap of the Latino, grabbing the small hand that was placed in her lap on her orange satin. As she willing gave her hand to her best friend, he laced her fingers with hers. He rubbed his thumb against her soft skin.

For a moment, as her hand was intertwined with his, she almost forgot about the girl that was out of town. The girl that Troy would kiss on Monday mourning during school. She almost forgot that Troy wasn't hers. She almost forgot that Troy might never be hers.

But for now, she was happy to have the attention Troy was giving her. She loved every single second of it.

* * *

><p>The dress that I picked for Gabriella was the one she wore from 2009 MTV Movie Awards. I tried to describe it the best I could. :)<p> 


	10. Hail

"Be quiet, Papa bear will hear you," A hushed giggle escaped the lips of the Latino as she helped an over intoxicated Troy Bolton into her room through the balcony doors at 2:34 am.

"You be quiet," The sweet voice of the basketball player slurred through his drunken lips.

"I'm quiet, Wildcat," The Latino laughed again, helping the basketball player stumble towards the queen sized bed that Gabriella's sleep figure would lay every night.

The two had gone to Chad's after party, where the best friend's had engaged in the typical teen drinking party. Although, Troy had drank a lot more than the small Latino. Troy was hammered. Blasted. Gone. Juiced. Plastered. He was lucky if he would say his own name, let alone drive a car.

They had both brought extra clothes to change into when they arrived at Chad's party. A small pair of cotton shorts and a basketball shirt that read BOLTON on the back clung to the body of Gabriella's tiny body. As Troy was clad in a blue shirt that seemed to bring out his beautiful eyes.

"I can't believe you got me drunk, Montez," The hushed voice of Troy Bolton escaped the perfect lips as he plopped down onto the comfortable bed, landing onto it with a giant thud. This caused Gabriella to jump a little.

"Shhh," The tiny finger of the slightly intoxicated Latino graced his perfect lips. The small finger landed softly over the plump skin, signaling that the basketball player be quiet.

"Don't shush me, Gabriella," Troy slurred pulling the finger off his lips. Their eyes met, the brown bore into the deep blue. The skilled hand that captured the smaller one pulled the body that was attached to it. The tiny body of the Latino was now hovering over the basketball player. The body heat that radiated off the two best friends collided together as Gabriella was pulled onto of the boy she had been in love with for so long by the strong arms of Troy.

The breath that Gabriella barley had was lost as Troy's eyes locked with hers, the hands of the basketball player landed on the curves of the Latino's hips. This caused the butterflies in Gabriella's stomach to explode into a million and three piece. Breaking the stare the two were sharing Troy's nose dug into the depths of Gabriella's long black hair.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight, Gab?" The raspy voice whispered against the ear of the Latino. This caused a million and three chills down the back of Gabriella. "Gab, you smell so good," Troy's slurred voice echoed through the head of the small brunette that toward over the basketball player.

This is what Gabriella had always dreamed of. Laying onto of Troy, his hands clinging onto her. His nose dug into her scented hair. She wished that for so long. And it was everything she always dreamed of. But the guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered someone.

The sober Gabriella kicked in, her senses coming back to her. Marissa. She wasn't just a girl that Gabriella would pass in the hall anymore. She wasn't just a girl that happened to be in her advanced biology class. She was her friend.

'Troy, I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" Gabriella said, pushing herself from the muscular body of the basketball player, the warmth that was held between the two, lost.

"Come cuddle with me," The slurred voice said softly, as the blue eyes lifted from their current position. There it was, the adorable side of Troy that Gabriella fell in love with. She needed to be with him, or else she'd die.

"I can't," Her voice drifted off into the distance as she stepped further away from the blue eyed beauty into the bathroom that was attached to her giant green painted bedroom. The door of the bathroom shutting behind her. Her heart dropping into her stomach.

* * *

><p>The brown eyes fluttered open to view a toned back, a familiar back. The bare back of Troy Bolton. And all Gabriella knew was that she was hung over. <em>Oh shit.<em>

Sitting up, Gabriella grasped to the red blanket that covered with tiny body. Blood rushed to her cheeks as thoughts were running through her head. Her brown eyes scanned her frail body. Her brown eyes scanned the room again, in a panic. They landed on clock that sat next to the familiar bed. As Gabriella rubbed her eyes, hoping to gain some sense of awareness, she saw the numbers read 7:08.

She spent the night at Troy's. She had a headache. Her throat was on fire. And Troy was clad in only a pair of basketball shorts. Her mind shot back to the night before, homecoming. They had arranged to sleep at her house for the night to avoid getting attacked by Jack and Lucille if they woke up together in the same bed. Gabriella's father never entered her room with out permission.

Gabriella's small body scooted closer to the basketball players, her dark eyes landing on the sleeping face of the boy she loved. Silently, she shook the lean shoulder of the boy.

"Troy, wake up," She whispered in hopes she wouldn't scare him. "Wildcat," She said softly, leaning down to whisper into the ear of the basketball player. As she felt the body under her hand begin to stir, a small smile crossed her face. A groan followed the sleeping figure.

"What time is it?" Troy's voice was laced with a certain sexiness Gabriella couldn't get over. As he said this, he rolled over to face the brunette, his almost gray eyes meeting her black ones. "Shit, my head," The basketball player groaned.

"A little after seven," She said her voice still low, as she tucked in safely next to the boy who laid beside her. As her weak body settled in next to Troy, she laid to face him. Blue bore into her brown.

"Are you feeling any better?" His raspy voice confused the brunette. His smooth hand rose to touch the face of the girl that lay next to him. She didn't understand.

"What?" The sweet voice that left her mouth, didn't quiet understand.

"Last night, I got up to go use the bathroom, and you were in there. Puking." The words left his mouth almost perfectly. Her heart dropped into her stomach. How could she forget about that? She didn't have a negative reaction to the many drinks she consumed, but she had forcefully made herself vomit because of the feeling she got when Troy had almost forgot about his girlfriend.

"I was so worried, Gabriella. I didn't know what to do. You were crying, so I just carried you back here and laid down with you. You were asleep in like three minutes." A grin spread across the face the basketball player. The grin Gabriella was undoubtedly in love with.

"My stomach," She managed to squeak out as Troy nodded, his thumb covering her cheek.

"I know, the alcohol must not have set right," He concluded, pushing a small piece of dark brown hair from her face. "Feeling better now?" No.

"Yes, thank you Wildcat," She lied, letting her eyes flutter shut.

"Go back to sleep Gabi," Troy whispered as he removed his large hand from her warm cheek. The feeling the hand had on her left automatically. The body of the basketball player shifted from the position. Soon, the feeling left altogether.

"Cuddle with me," She commanded the boy. A command she had denied the night before. Desperation in her tone as she reached for the tall boy that lay next to her. The tan face of the basketball player seemed puzzled at first, but he followed her request and laid next to the small figure. Sidling into spot on the bed that seemed to only fit him. The giant arms that belonged to him wrapped around her tiny figure, pulling her close.

This is all she wanted, even if the guilt that hit her was all that she could think about.


	11. Fog

To my faithful readers, thank you. :) It really means a lot to me, and I'm sorry about the confusion with the whole Latino and Latina thing. I truly didn't know. :) And it might not change within the next couple of chapters because I've written them in advance. I have the next four chapters written, so except updates to be more frequent. And I know that people are wondering about Gabriella's disorder. Just give me time, and I'll let you know what happens. Trust me. :) Oh and things are going to start picking up now. :) ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Almost a month had gone by since Gabriella had been caught by Troy in the bathroom. Her eating habits hadn't gotten better. The ulcer in her stomach was growing even larger day by day as she saw Troy walk down the halls of East High with someone that wasn't her.<p>

In that month Troy and Gabriella hadn't spent much time together. Troy had canceled on Gabriella numerous times for their Monday's together. And that seemed to break her heart. She noticed how close Troy and Marissa had grown. This made Gabriella hurt, literally. She didn't know how to cope with it. So she ran, binged, and then vomited it all up in that simple order. She hated herself for it, but she didn't know how to handle anything that was being thrown at her. She turned to the only thing she felt she had control over.

The morning of November 17th was spent quietly between the two Montez's as they had at the kitchen table, eating their breakfasts before splitting off into their own daily headquarters. Gabriella would go off to school and Carlos to his hardware shop twenty minutes from their two story house.

The silence that was set nicely between the two, was broken by the sweet voice of Carlos, interrupting Gabriella's thoughts.

"Have you lost weight, sweet pea?" The words that left the mouth of Carlos Montez scratched the inside of Gabriella's mind, claws contracting with every scrape.

"Only like five pounds, I've been training for track again, you know, I always lose a little weight," She lied softly, pushing back the dark hair that fell into her face. She'd lost over eighteen pounds within the start of the school year. Slowly, gaining the weight that she vomited out every night back. She hated it.

"Don't over do it, I don't want you getting hurt again," The voice was stern as a piece of toast was taken a small bite out of. Gabriella's eyes watched the toast she craved being put into someone else's body. She fought the constant want of food her body longed for.

Carlos Montez was referring to the day Gabriella had passed out on the track the first day of track practice. He had gotten a call from Jack Bolton, the father of the boy she had been in love with for so long, and a friend of her fathers.

"Daddy, I'm fine," She reassured the man she loved so much. Glancing towards the direction of the clock that sat above the stove that would be used later on in the day to cook dinner for the small Montez family. She heard a familiar honk of a car that seemed to pick her up daily now. "But, right now, I have to go to school," She rushed to grab the bag that say on the counter.

"Have a good day at school, Gabriella," Carlos said with a small smile, pointing to his side of his face, anticipating his morning kiss as Gabriella would make her way out the door of their home. She placed her lips on the side of her father's cheek. The slight stubble brushing up against her lips.

"I love you Daddy," She said giving her father a quick squeeze before she stepped in the direction of front door where Sharpay's pink car say outside waiting for the small Latino to make her way out.

"Love you too, sweet pea, have a good day," Carlos' voice was sweet and calm, something she loved about her father. The nickname he had given her when she was just a small girl never seemed to wear off even if she was almost eighteen years old.

"You too, Daddy," She called off into the distance as she stepped onto the wooden porch her father had built. The brisk New Mexico air hit her. It was almost time to bring what she called her winter coat. She could remember when she had stepped onto the same porch when she had gained the confidence to finally tell Troy how she felt about him.

As the brunette looked up into the still warm New Mexico sky, her heart stopped. The pink car that usually picked her up wasn't there. But the blue truck that haunted her sat in her drive way. She was beginning to panic.

"I called Sharpay and told her I was picking you up this morning," The chestnut colored hair blew in the wind as Troy's towering figure stepped closer to the small Latino that stood still in her spot. Her eyes scanned over the figure in front of her. The basketball player was wearing a East High basketball shirt, paired with dark jeans that hugged his body perfectly.

"Oh," She managed to squeak out. The rubber band that Gabriella had started wearing lifted slightly from her tiny wrist with the help of her left hand. Forcefully it hit her right wrist, almost as thought it was on purpose. But it was. It relived her or something. Anxiety? Stress? Her case of bulimia?

"So, do you want a ride or not?" The smirk that spread across the face of the towering Bolton sent chills down Gabriella's back. The blue eyes of Troy seemed to captivate Gabriella in a way she didn't and wouldn't understand.

"I guess, I really don't feel like walking to school," The brunette retorted with a small shrug. She was allowed to be pissed at Troy. She was allowed to not want to talk to him for the simple fact he canceled their dates. The snapping of the rubber band stopped. Her nerves calming down, slightly.

Gabriella strolled past the tall basketball player, not giving into small flirting that Gabriella would usually pray for. She didn't bother to look in the direction of the boy who stood still on the wooden porch.

"What's wrong?" Troy's worried voice filled the air as Gabriella stood rigid on the edge of the small addition of the two story house. What's wrong? The rubber band snapped again against her tiny wrist.

"Nothing, I don't wanna be late to school, Troy. Can we leave?" The back of the Latino tensed as she closed her chocolate eyes, snapping the elastic against her skin again.

"When you tell me what's wrong first, Gabriella," The voice that left Troy's mouth reminded her of her father when he was giving her a punishment. A small sarcastic laugh left the mouth of Gabriella as her full body turned to face the basketball player. Her brown eyes raged with something that Troy had only seen a couple of times.

"Fuck Troy, do you really except me not to be pissed at you for the simple fact that you've ignored me for weeks for Marissa? Ha, and don't think because you use my full name I'm going to become scared of you, Bolton," The brown eyes narrowed again, as Troy's blue orbs grew wider. The pent up anger that Gabriella had held in for a while, was beginning to release on someone she believed deserved it.

"Is this about Marissa?" He stepped closer to the Latino, his smooth hand reaching for her tiny arm. She denied it, walking in the direction of the old beaten up truck that sat behind her father's truck.

Everything was about Marissa. Everything seemed to revolve around the tiny girl that Troy held daily.

"No, this isn't about her Troy," She stated sternly, her feet stepping down onto the paved driveway of her yard. Her back was turned toward the boy she loved, and she felt the tears on the brim of her eyes beginning to form. She needed to stay calm. Control, she reminded herself.

"Then what is it, Gabriella?" He asked angrily, catching up with the girl that was chasing after her. She wished he would chase after her in a romantic way, then they would share a kiss. A kiss that meant something so much more than just a cheesy movie ending.

The brown eyes darted toward the flowers that had been planted for the winter months in New Mexico. It hadn't rained since the day that Gabriella and Troy laid in his backyard, the last date she remembered having with him.

"It hasn't rained in over three months," She stated quietly as she stopped in her tracks. Her brown eyes staring at the plants that laid dead in the flower bed. Her mind flashed back to the beginning of the school year, to the moment where she laid beside her best friend on the grass, looking at the clouds.

"What?" The voice of the basketball player softened as he stepped closer to the brunette. His hand touched the bare skin of her arm.

"It hasn't rained in so long, Troy," As the small Latino mourned for her dead flowers, she leaned down to touch the plants. She looked up to the blue eyes of the basketball player. His eyes read a sign of confusion, something he didn't understand.

"What does that have to do with why you're mad at me, Gabi?" The smell that wafted off of muscular basketball player entered the small nose of the brunette as he bent down to the level she was now placed at.

"Everything Troy, don't you understand? Everything." She whispered as a small tear fell from her dark eyes, it hit the small leaf of the flower that she held helplessly in her hand. The tear soon slipped off of the flower and into the soil that was beneath it. The dry soil that laid under the flower receiving the salty water from Gabriella's eyes.

"Common, we better get to school, Gabi," The pull that Gabriella felt on her arm was Troy pulling her towards the old truck that sat in the driveway.

To Gabriella, the rain meant a sense of new life. _Anything new._


	12. Stratus

I hope you guys enjoy this one! It's kinda short... yet it holds something significant. I hope you like it! Read and review. :)

* * *

><p>Thirty more days till one of the biggest holidays of the year. Christmas.<p>

And Troy had no idea what he was going to buy for his girlfriend of almost six months.

The personalized ringtone Gabriella had sent to caller ID of her best friend Troy erupted in her quiet room. The brown eyes opened to read the screen on her cell phone. Wildcat.

"Hello…" Her soft voice drifted off, it was filled with sleep substances and she just wanted to fall off into a sea of dreams where she could be close to Troy. Their bodies mixing together in a sweet bliss. Her hands running over his built chest in a way that no other girl after her would do. She wanted to be his everything and him be hers in return.

"I need your help Gab," He sounded eager as his voice filled her ear. Her brown eyes closing with a small sense of annoyance.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" The brunette whispered into the speaker of her phone, hoping her father hadn't heard the ringtone echo in her quiet room.

"No, it has to be right now. Open your balcony doors," The eyes of the brunette shot open as the last four words entered her ears. The brown orbs darted in the direction of the boy who stood outside of her messy room.

"Are you serious right now Troy?" Her voice laced with slight annoyance yet, in a way, it was filled with anxiousness. Maybe he stopped by to tell her that he loved her? Or that he wanted to give himself to her, here at 2:04 in the morning. When she had to get up for track practice at eight in the morning.

"Yes, now open the fucking door, Montez," The voice that was once laced with a slight curious tone turned into a sexy aggressive voice.

"Okay, hold on," The Latina stumbled as she walked to the doors of her balcony. The heart that the boy unexpectedly held captive jumped as she approached the balcony doors. As she saw the light from the cell phone of Troy's illuminate in the dark night sky. Unlocking the two doors, she let the boy walk into her room. His beautiful figure passing right by her, taking a seat on the bed they shared only about a month and a half ago.

"Christmas is coming up soon, and I don't know what to get Marissa. I need your help, Gab." Troy's voice whispered into the air as the small figure sat down next to the basketball player on her giant bed. The happiness that Troy had given Gabriella was destroyed at the mention of the girl who had been growing closer to the girl and the heart of the boy she loved. Gabriella's heart sunk with sadness. She didn't want to help.

"Maybe I'm just an idiot, but I've never been good at giving Christmas presents," Troy's voice began to rant, as the thought of Marissa receiving a gift that Gabriella believed she deserved entered her mind. His back landed carelessly against the cool pillows of Gabriella's comfortable bed. Gabriella followed suit as she laid beside her best friend. The last time she remembered them laying on the bed was the night of homecoming. His hands holding her hips against his athletic body. The sexual tension that had been gathered between the two had been avoided like the plague. Though, Gabriella didn't know if Troy remembered that night. She just kept replaying the single moment in her head. His warm hands over her hips. His breath lingering in the air. His nose digging deep into her dark curls.

And now he was talking about his girlfriend while they laid in Gabriella's bed.

"Troy, I've always thought about this. The perfect gift for a girlfriend from a boyfriend…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced off in the direction of the boy. Even in the dark abyss of two in the morning, Gabriella could see the bright blue eyes of the boy she was in love with.

"What is it?" He questioned in a hitched voice, the sexiness in his voice almost irresistible to Gabriella. She wished she could just kiss him and place her hands over his toned arms. She wished they would become one in that moment. But instead, the thoughts of her brown hair, green eyed friend enter her mind.

"Well, since your name is Troy," She continued, being a bit obvious stating his name.

"Obviously," He said impatiently, sitting up on the his side, facing the brunette. "And…"

"Calm down Wildcat," The sweet angelic voice left Gabriella's mouth, followed by a slight giggle. Her brown eyes becoming soft as they made eye contact with Troy's bright blue again.

"Sorry, Gabi. Go ahead," His voice was mimicking hers, in a way. Soft and delicate.

The next thought that would leave Gabriella's mouth would not only hurt her but it would kill her, watching Troy give the present to the girl he was falling in love with and not the girl that laid in front of him. Not the girl who had been his best friend for so many years. The girl who deserved his love and attention.

"I've always had this idea in my head, that a guy would give the girl he loved, a single charm on a sliver necklace… and it would be his initial. Something so simple, yet, something that means to much. A single piece of jewelry that would signify that fact that a girl and a boy belong to each other," The sweet voice of Gabriella trailed off into the dark night sky. Her dark eyes drifting with the speech she had recited for the basketball player. His blue eyes still locked on her as hers were staring off into the dark room.

"That's a great idea Gabi, I love it." The smile that broke across Troy's face, crushed Gabriella's heart. His pearly white teeth eliminating in the dark night. She imagined the perfect smile in her mind, making her heart melt with desire. But the thought of Gabriella not receiving the small sliver necklace seemed to kill every inch of her heart. Every thought of them being together left her mind and was replaced with Troy giving the girl her loved, Marissa, the necklace she wanted.

For a moment, Gabriella remained as quiet as she could, not wanting to let her tear filled voice leave her mouth. She waited to respond to the gorgeous boy who laid next to her weakening body.

"You think so?" She managed to squeak out of her tiny throat as her eyes connected with the blue again. She felt so alone. She just wanted to be in his arms, loving him. Instead, she was helping him become closer to the girl, who was now her friend, and the girl Troy Bolton was falling in love with.

"Yeah, Gabi, it's perfect," He responded, reaching between the two bodies, grabbing the hand of the brunette, giving it a small squeeze. Not lacing their fingers together, like he usually did.

"It still hasn't rained," She whispered, breaking the stare the two held. Her black eyes looked up to the ceiling of the room she had lived in since before she could remember.

"I'm sorry, Gab," Troy seemed confused, yet he comforted his best friend, giving the hand he held awkwardly another small squeeze. They sat there in silence for what only seemed like a moment. The thumb of the Troy ran over the calloused hand of the brunette.

Sitting up in the queen sized bed, Troy looked down to his best friend. Her brown eyes now closed, she had drifted into a sleep. The blue eyes stared intently at the sleeping beauty. The small chest rising and falling slightly in the giant shirt she had picked to sleep in. He noticed it was a shirt that he had gotten her over two years ago for her birthday, it was a band t-shirt of one of her favorite artist, Demi Lovato.

Gabriella was in love with Demi Lovato, which Troy didn't understand all the way. Gabriella would constantly talk about how beautiful and strong Demi was. The was she was able to confess her problem before millions and millions of her fans and strangers she would never meet. Her problem that touched Gabriella directly. Anorexia and bulimia.

The simple t-shirt that Troy had bought once hung to her tiny figure, showing off the beautiful curves that Gabriella had worked and struggled so hard for. Now the shirt was slightly hanging off her shrinking body.

The blue eyes traveled over the sleeping figure, her toned and tan legs were thinning along with her small arms. The once olive skin had lost it's color. The deep brown hair lacking it's beautiful shine, it seemed to be replaced with sadness. Sadness that wouldn't go away. The bags that gathered under Gabriella's dark eyes even noticeable in the dark night.

As the cobalt eyes darkened at the sight of the shrinking figure, the basketball player leaned down, pushing back the lackluster hair from the closed eyes, his smooth hand cupping the beautiful face of the sleeping Latino. He noted how beautiful she was. He watched her beautiful face for what seemed only like moments.

"Goodnight Gabi," He whispered into the thick night air. Leaving the warm bed that they had shared together before, making his way back to the balcony doors he had came through.

The basketball player had stepped back into the night air, his long sleeves giving him a sense of warmth as her braced himself for the walk back to his house. The house that was only a short fifteen minute walk from the Montez household.

With the perfect idea for the perfect Christmas present he would be giving to one special girl.


	13. Altostratus

Here's another update for all you readers. :) Enjoy and review! Please and thank youu!

* * *

><p>"I'm fucked, Shar," Gabriella groaned into the calloused hands that sat in her lap, her brown hair falling into her lap as she did so.<p>

She sat in the familiar living room of her best friend. Sharpay was tempting her with a giant bowl of popcorn and ice cream. She refused to give into the temptations of the salty and sweet foods.

They had spent their Friday watching episode upon episode of their favorite sit-com Friends, which Gabriella had brought over from her own special collection of DVDs she harbored in her cluttered room.

"Care to explain," Sharpay said as she took a sat next to the youngest Montez sibling. Again, the blonde offered the giant bowl of popcorn to the brunette. Shaking her head disapprovingly towards her best friend.

"How can you eat that? It had like 600 calories in every handful," The shrinking Latino said disgustingly towards the rich blonde that sat next to her. The senses she had been ignoring wanting to reach out and take the bowl of popcorn that sat in the lap of her blonde best friend.

"Cause it's delish," The blonde retorted, putting a small piece of popcorn into her mouth past her glossed her lips. "Now, why are you fucked?" Sharpay questioned, popping another small piece of popcorn into her mouth. Gabriella wanted nothing but to shove the entire bowl of popcorn into her mouth at that instant. Watching the skinny blonde put the food into her mouth without any thoughts of gaining pound baffled Gabriella's mind.

"Troy came over to my house last night, and he insisted he needed help with a Christmas present for Marissa. So, I told him to get the necklace for her," She said painfully, looking in the direction of her best friend, then throwing her head back into her lap.

The perfect idea for a present that Gabriella only shared with Sharpay. Her only wish that one day Troy would give the necklace to her. His initial would hang proudly form her neck, as his hand would lace with hers. His lips could press firmly against the small brunette's in a loving way.

"Oh no Gab," She said in a soothing voice, her manicured hand rubbing the smooth back of the brunette that still leaned over in her hands.

"Sharpay, I hate it. I can't see him with her anymore," The voice of the small brunette seemed to hitch in her throat as she vented to her closest girlfriend. Tears pouring from her small dark eyes. "It hurts so much to just see him holding her hand," She sobbed as the blonde continued to rub the back of her best friend. "I should be holding his hand, and kissing him,"

"I know baby girl," The voice of the blonde was much sweeter and calmer than she usually was on the subject of Troy Bolton. Usually because Gabriella would express the feelings she had for Troy, but she'd never cry.

"I don't understand why he just doesn't see what everyone else sees," She cried in the direction of her best friend, her voice filled with agony. "Doesn't he see how badly I love him? Or how much I love just fucking being around him? Why can't he just see that he's all I've ever wanted? He's all I've wanted since tenth grade, Shar," She sobbed, the tears that finally spilled from her eyes giving her a giant release.

"Brie…" Sharpay couldn't find the words to say to the destroyed brunette that sat on her couch.

"Sharpay, he'll never know how I feel about him. And now, it's too fucking late. He loves her, I know he does. I mean, when ever has Troy Bolton stayed in a relationship this long? It's almost been six months. Six months." She repeated, her dark eyes filling with anger as she looked at one half of the Evans twins, tears falling down the sides of her cheeks.

"Shit, I know fruit flies that have had longer lives than he's survived in relationships. And now, he wants to just fall in love with some… girl." She spat in an angry way to her blonde best friend. "I can't even say anything bad about her, Shar. She's fucking perfect. She's skinny and gorgeous, and everything Troy's ever wanted…" Her voice trailed off as a sob overcame her tiny voice.

"Gabriella," Sharpay's voice was soft, and somewhat claming to the crying girl who sat in the giant Evans' mansion. "You need to tell him. You can't keep this harbored inside of you anymore," The words that left the blonde's mouth, Gabriella had already thought about so many times. Maybe, just maybe if Gabriella told Troy how she felt he'd have a change of heart, dump Marissa and be with her. The girl who deserved him.

"I can't," She said with a pang of guilt. She had plenty of opportunities to tell the boy how she felt about him, she just couldn't do it now. Not after Marissa had made the extra effort to become friends with the young Montez girl.

"Why not, Gabriella? Do you really wanna go through life regretting the simple fact that Troy Bolton is your soul mate and he won't even know?" Sharpay challenged the starved Latino.

"He should already know. He should know that I'm meant to be with him. I shouldn't have to fucking tell him,"

"Then he'll never truly know,"

"I've tried," She squeaked out sharply, her voice laced with sadness. "I've tried telling him Sharpay. I wrote him this long letter, it explained so much. It explained how I felt about him. It explained the fact that I am so fucked up. It explained so much, and I almost gave it to him. But do you know what he told me? He was going to ask Marissa to be his girlfriend, that's what happened. I don't know how to be what he wants, Sharpay," The brunette sobbed in the direction of the small blonde that say in front of her.

"You're everything he wants, Gabriella. Every time you're around him I see what a couple should be. You guys are happy. You're perfect for each other. His eyes are a different color when he's with you, Gab," Sharpay noted about the colored of his perfect and gorgeous eyes. This caught Gabriella's attention, her heart seemed to jump.

"Don't give me false hope, Sharpay," She said coldly towards the girl that was only trying to help.

"I'm not. Honestly, Gabriella. I think he's just too stupid to realize what he really wants. Because I know he wants you," Sharpay concluded, giving the brunette a small smile.

"I just want him to love me," Gabriella said through a sniffled voice. Her brown eyes meeting those of Sharpay that were sending her a reassuring look. Gabriella smiled at the blonde for a moment, a real smile.


	14. Nimbostratus

So, these next to chapters are going to be pretty intense. I just added another chapter into the mix that I had previously written.. and it was the first time I ever cried writing something. It literally touched my heart, so much. So the next chapter, except something else. It's going to intense. So... just warning you. It'll probably be up Thursday morning. :) But I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

><p>Troy's blue eyes scanned the crowded room for the familiar face of his best friend. She seemed to be missing.<p>

The group of friends sat at the all too familiar lunch table. They were surrounded by the hundreds of other East High students. As the blue eyes looked around the crowded lunch room for his best friend, he noticed she wasn't there. This confused him.

Looking the in the direction of the dark skinned girl who was close friends with the Latina girl, he questioned her.

"Do you know where Gab is?" Troy's attractive voice filled the air, his blue eyes curious as they wondered where the beautiful brunette was. The dark skinned girl shook her head, the long curls that rounded her face moving with her head. He hadn't seen the tiny girl at all except for the few moments before homeroom where she rushed to get her calculus homework done. The captain knew not to bother the girl while she was struggling to get her homework done, especially calculus. He concluded in his head he would see Gabriella at lunch but he didn't. She didn't make an appearance. She hadn't been seen at lunch for the past couple of weeks. This began to make Troy wonder.

"I haven't seen her since biology," Taylor answered the blue eyed beauty, sending him into a bit on confusion. Where could she be?

"Yeah, me either," The angelic voice of Marissa filled the ears of her boyfriend. She also shared this class with the smart Latina. His curious eyes looked to his left to see the emerald orbs of his girlfriend connect with his cobalt. A small smile spread across his face as he made eyes bore into hers. The simple words that left her mouth seemed perfect in Troy's ears.

"Thanks," He said softly, leaning down to place a small kiss on the forehead of the female he had called his girlfriend for about six months. The lips of the basketball player seemed to linger on the forehead for a moment. The girl who was placed under them sighing a little at the touch of the boy.

"Hoops, I think I saw her go into the library before lunch," The sapphire eyes shot up automatically, recognizing the voice of his best guy friend and fellow basketball player. He looked in the direction of his bushy haired friend, Chad.

"Thanks dude," Standing up from the table that the group of friends was stationed at, Troy straightened the flannel shirt he had put on that morning. "I'm gonna go see if she wants my tuna sandwich," Grabbing the sandwich from the brown paper bag his mom had packed him. The basketball player cranked his neck down slightly, kiss the girl with emerald eyes on the lips softly.

Almost as a reflex the blonde that sat across from the couple let out a sound. A sound that resembled someone throwing up, going unnoticed by the blue eyed beauty. She literally felt bile moving up in her throat seeing the boy her best friend loved kissing someone who she felt didn't deserve it. Not that she didn't like Marissa, cause she did. She thought she was a sweet girl, she just didn't like her dating Troy.

A narrowed eyed look was shot in the direction of the drama queen from the dark skinned boy who was at the right of the basketball captain. Chad sent a warning look Sharpay, which made the girl roll her dark brown eyes.

Chad knew the extent of why Sharpay had been acting so coldly to the couple simply because the only person who didn't seem to know the feelings Gabriella had for Troy was Troy himself. Chad had always tried to help Gabriella, dropping slight hints at his best friend, before the captain started dating Marissa. His attempts hadn't worked.

"Whatever," The blonde muttered, crossing her manicured hands over her chest, her brown eyes glaring at the dark skinned basketball player.

"Shut up," He growled lightly, giving the girl a light kick under the table. This caused the narrowed eyes to flare in rage.

"Ouch, you prick!" Exclaimed the blonde that sat across from the bushy haired athlete. . The brown eyes glared at each other, catching the attention from the others who sat at the table.

"Sorry Ice Princess, didn't mean to kick you," The basketball player said through gritted teeth, flashing the actress a fake smile. Though the basketball player and drama queen were close friends, they were known to bicker back and forth. A smirk formed on the face of Chad.

"Whatever Danforth," She scoffed, flipping her dangerously long hair over her shoulder in a dramatic manner.

"I'll catch you guys later," The blue eyed beauty waved to the table in the middle of the lunch room where their group of friends gathered everyday, indicating he was going to head to the library where the small Latina spent most of her days now, studying away.

A few goodbyes were said to the captain, while the blonde who was still disgusted by the couple murmured a brief see ya towards the young Bolton.

The jean clad figure made his way down the red and white halls of East High, looking for a certain brown hair beauty that he had the pleasure of calling his best friend. The giant doors to the library were closed.

The blue eyes peaked into the windows, quickly scanning the room for the girl. He spotted her hunched over a book he imagined was her AP calculus book she seemed to worship. His free hand opened the door, while the other was held by the tuna sandwich he was going to offer his best friend.

"Hey book worm," The athlete softly said approaching Gabriella. The boy received many looks from the people who chose to spend their time in the giant East High library. Pulling herself away from the book she was captivated in, her sad brown eyes looked at the boy in the plaid shirt that was making his way over to her tiny figure.

A small smile crossed her lips, as she looked in the direction of the boy, her lips mouthed a quick hello and she returned to the book that sat upon the small table. Unknowingly being attractive, Troy took a seat on the corner of the table Gabriella had been seated in. Her mind wondering off the many things the two teenagers could engage in. Her mind being filled with pictures of the basketball player's hands gripped tightly on her round bottom, as her thin legs would be wrapped around his thick torso. She imagined her body being touched by his smooth hands. As her mind began to wonder she was pulled from her thoughts as his sweet voice filled her ears.

"My mom packed me an extra sandwich. It's tuna," The voice of the basketball player sang to the girl, unknowingly taunting her as sat still in her seat, mortified. Food, her body begged. She ignored it.

"I'm not hungry," She lied, avoiding the stare that Troy had been sending her way. Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she felt full. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed anything she ate. She couldn't remember the last time she sat down at dinner with her dad, not worrying about how she was going to expel the food that would be basically forced down her throat, out of her body.

"Common Gabs, you have to be starving," The basketball player edged on, pushing the bagged sandwich in the direction of the small brunette. She was. She was starving. She wanted nothing more than to shove the entire sandwich into her mouth and devoir it all. But she didn't, she wouldn't.

"I'm fine," She said quietly, turning a single page in the book that she seemed to captivated in, still avoiding the beautiful gaze that Troy had been sending his best friend. As Gabriella lied to the boy she loved, the sandwich had been placed down next to her shaking figure. It was still taunting her. The tiny hand of the girl pushed the food in the direction of the basketball captain, indicating she didn't want the delicious lunch Lucille had prepared for Troy.

"Damn it, Gabriella. Just eat it," The voice of the beautiful boy said a bit harsh towards the Latina, demanding she take the sandwich.

"K, Carlos." Gabriella muttered in the direction of the boy who had been acting as though he was her father. Snap. The rubber band that was attached to her wrist hit her soft skin with force as she read the book that sat in front of her.

The disorder seemed to take over her body. Her hair lost it's beautiful shine. Her skin paler than ever. She wasn't the normal lively Gabriella everyone knew. She was sucked into the disorder. It consumed her. There wasn't a Gabriella anymore. Just the Gabriella the disorder created.

For the first time, the brown met the blue. As Gabriella attempted to be sucked in the by the beauty of his blue eyes. She failed. The windows of his soul seemed to open her heart. His eyes pierced her soul. The once angry demanding eyes softened as he looked at the beautiful brunette. The beautiful orbs filled with worry.

"Are you okay, Gab? You look really pale," The warm hand connected with the side of the face of the Latina. It sent shivers down her sickly spine. She needed the warmth. Anything from Troy.

"I'm fine," The weak voice called, leaning into the warm hand that was placed on her cheek. The thumb that rested softly against her cold skin gave her a reassuring rub.

"Are you sure?" His voice was low as it was laced with something Gabriella hadn't seen from Troy in a while. Worry.

"Of course," She lied, nodding towards the towering figure. She wasn't okay. But to her, she was thin. To her, she was something that she's always wanted to be. She just wanted to be beautiful, that's all.

Troy knew something was wrong with the girl he called his best friend. He knew something wasn't right anymore, and he was going to figure it out, if it was the last thing he ended up doing. His best friend wasn't there anymore. His best friend didn't exist anymore in the body that was now fragile.


	15. Cyclonic Rainfall

So, if this chapter offends anyone, or makes any of the readers uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I just feel like it needed to be written because well... this story is seemingly based around something that I've been through. And I don't think that I could write a story and not include something that happened like this...It really hits home for me. And I bawled while I wrote it... But I hope you guys like this and if you don't, I'm sorry... It's just me writing. But I hope you guys do like it... and if you do, please review. I'd really appreciate it. I love you guys, thanks. :)

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella had never grown up in a religious home. In fact, up until her freshman year, she never really stepped her foot into the house of God. But when her father was lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed, gasping for air and breath, God entered Gabriella's struggling heart.<em>

_The health of Carlos Montez had never been much of any good. At the end of Gabriella's freshman year, the father of the two young Montez children had been diagnosed with a heart condition. Congestive heart failure was the name of this deadly disease. The disorder Gabriella grew to despise with everything she had._

_Carlos had fallen, his heart and legs had given out on his as he walked up the steps of the Montez home on a mid March day. His heart frail. His lungs weak like a new born baby who had been born early. His once smiling face had lost it's shine. The wrinkles in his face, Gabriella adored, blending into his skin. His once strong grip on his young daughter loosening every time they would embrace. Gabriella feared the only man she truly ever loved and trusted would slip right through her feeble fingers._

_One of the many nights Gabriella spent at the hospital, her father had just drifted into a claming sleep. She was determined not to leave the side of the bed of her sick father, promising him that she would stay at his side until he was the healthy man that would play catch with her and her brother in the backyard._

_The once strong, manly, millenarian man was lost in being helped with the simplest things. He had struggled to get up to use the restroom, so they had a machine to help him do something so simple. He couldn't walk over to the window to see the beautiful view of the New Mexico sky. So, they had him put on bed rest._

_It was early in the morning on a late March day. The sun still hadn't even peaked out over the horizon just as the small Latina had drifted into a peaceful sleep. She insisted to her older brother, Gavin, that she would be okay sleeping in the padded chair that was placed in her fathers hospital room. Although, the older Montez sibling didn't want to leave the young girl at the local hospital by herself, she insisted._

_The oxygen mask the Latino man had to wear while he slept started to sooth Gabriella into a sleep as well, as she sat along side of her sick father. Her hand resting on top of the colder, weaker one. The beeping of the monitors that had been attached to the sleeping father was something Gabriella had grown aware of as she spent many nights along side of the man she called her father._

_"Gab?" The voice of Gabriella's older brother filled her ears, as she had just drifted into a small sleep._

_The dark brown eyes of the Latina girl looked in the direction of the familiar voice, seeing her brother who was only a year out of high school. He looked exhausted, his short brown hair tasseled, almost as though a gust of wind had overcame his body._

_"Hmmm?" The brunette who's body was placed in the chair managed to make out, gripping onto her father tighter, not wanting to let go of his hand._

_"Let me take over for a little," Gavin's voice was soft as he approached his younger sister. His strong hand resting on the shoulder of the petite brunette._

_"I can't leave him, Gavin," She whispered mournfully in the direction of their sleeping father, her brown eyes closing as she did, shaking her head. Seeing the numerous machines the nurses and doctors had his hooked up to, her heart breaking at the site of it._

_"He's not going anywhere," The voice said softly, giving the shoulder that was under his hand a tiny squeeze. The brown eyes met as the younger Montez's filled with tears._

_Releasing the weak hand, Gabriella got up from the chair she had slept in many times, the blanket that was cast over her body falling as she got up. A small groan escaped the lips of the brunette as her back arched in a stretch. A yawn escaping her tired mouth._

_"Go for a walk," His words were soothing to the young brunette, yet it hurt that she wouldn't be there when her father was sleeping._

_"Okay," She allowed her older brother to let watch over their sick father. Shuffling her tiny feet towards the direction of the door, she took one look back at her tiny family. Her father seemed to be in a peaceful sleep as her sibling took the seat where she had been only moments ago._

_Exiting the quiet room, Gabriella walked down the empty halls of the local hospital. It was one of the scariest places Gabriella had ever been. Her heart breaking not only for her father, but for the patients that had been placed in the numerous rooms in the giant building. Their families being put through great trials._

_The white walls seemed to be the only thing Gabriella had remembered about the place. The paintings on the wall of various plants and important people whose pictures had been posted on the wall blending together in one giant blur. But as the brunette walked slowly through the halls, her dark eyes darted to a single room. A room she never really noticed before. A room every hospital had. A room that would change her life forever._

_Curiously, Gabriella entered the room. Aware of what the room was, she looked around. The stain class and tiny pews that had been set up in the room, no bigger than the room her father was asleep in. The wooden floors under her feet supporting her as she walked into the tiny room. She didn't know exactly was she was doing in the unfamiliar room, but she felt something so profound change inside of her, she clasped onto the cloth that was clad to her healthy body. Over her heart. Her breaking heart._

_Her tiny body took a seat in one of the pews that had been put in the room. Her brown eyes connecting with the cross that had been placed on the wall. Her hands folding into each other as she tried to do something that she didn't quiet understand yet. Tears filled her dark eyes as she searched for the right words to say to someone she never really talked to. Bowing her head, folding her heads, and closing her eyes like she had seen in many movies throughout her life, she began to do something she didn't really know how to do. She prayed. Her tiny voice filled the air, almost shocking her as it echoed in wooden room._

_"I… I don't quite know what to say," She said out loud, to whomever was listening. Continuing, the brunette took a deep breath. "But, God, if you're out there, if you're listening, I just want Your help. No, I need Your help. My dad needs it. My brother needs it. I need it." She said as a single tear fell from her eye. Ignoring it, Gabriella continued, speaking to someone who always seemed to listening. "You know my dad, right?" The small Latina questioned, smiling at the thought of a healthy Carlos Montez. "Well, You probably know that he's not doing to well right now. And God, I just… I'm worried. I can't live without him. I need him, Lord." She said more quietly as she felt a tiny tear hit her hand, sliding down it, as it dropped onto the wooden floor._

_"You of all people can do miracles. I mean, after all, You are God," The voice projected a little, laughing slightly at what she just said. "I can't give him the magic potion to get better, I wish I could. I would trade my life for him, God. I'd do anything to see him up and walking around. To hear his voice, see him smiling," She paused as a tiny sob was chocked out of her throat, "It's truly up to You. The nurses here, they're great. The doctors have done so much, but it's all on You," The words that spilled from the brunette's mouth was her heart. Her entire being as she prayed to someone she didn't really know. But that someone, knew her. God knew her heart. God knew the relationship between the small Montez family. The tight bond that had formed over Gabriella's lifetime._

_"I know he's sick, it's his heart. And I wish I could make him better. Gavin and I both wish we could just… make him a whole new Carlos," She whispered into the air, as tears were spilling from her dark eyes, her breathing becoming uneven as the emotion in her voice rose. "I'm only going to ask You this because at this point, I'm so scared. I don't want to not have him in my life. My dad. I can't let him not see me graduate high school. I can't not let him see me marry my husband," She said smiling softly at the thought of marrying someone. A certain blue eyed boy who had stayed with her on various occasions. "I don't want him to miss out on all the wonderful things that are going to happen to me and Gavin. I need Your help." She managed get out. Her throat seemed to close. "I'm not asking that make him better overnight, though I know it's possible, but I'm just asking that You let him stay here with us for a little while longer to see the great things that are going to happen. Because he's not ready to leave yet. He can't leave, God." The voice quivered as she let out a loud cry, her heart aching as she did. "I don't know what else to say other than thank You. Thank You for letting him stay with us. For keeping him safe and stable. This whole thing with my dad, it could just be something much bigger You have planned for us," The last sentence that escaped the mouth of the brunette, she didn't quite know where it came from. "Sometimes, the hardest things in life are the things we learn from the most. And I'm learning from this. I'm learning how strong he is. How much he means to me. How much Gavin means to me. And how much You mean to me," The small girl paused, trying to regain her breath in her throat as she searched her heart for more words to say. "I just, he needs You. We need You," She whispered the last part, as the hands that sat in her lap gripped each other tighter with each word. As the mocha eyes opened, Gabriella felt something wash over her. The feeling of a heavy weight that was laying on her heart, lifted._

* * *

><p>Remembering the morning that happened the starved track star looked up, her dark eyes scanning over the people that sat in the many seats of the East High outdoor stadium. Her dark eyes recognized two certain people. Her family. The two men in her life that meant the most to her. Gavin and Carlos Montez. Her heart jumped at the thought of them seeing her shining in all the glory of something she worked so hard on. Her legs had worked so hard within the part week. Constantly pushing against the ground, sprinting and running towards her goal.<p>

The brisk December air hit the runners, though that didn't seem to stop them. They wouldn't stop at anything, especially a certain brunette who was determined to prove that she was at her best.

As she still looked over the crowd she was pulled like a magnet toward a certain pair of blue eyes. The blue eyes that captivated her whole soul. Troy Bolton. As the lips she wish she could kiss sent her a smile, she felt her cheeks growing with a slight blush. The lips mouthed two words, that Gabriella wished were three words, I love you. The words that left Troy's mouth made her heart jump almost the same. A simple good luck. The Latina mouthed back a simple thank you towards the basketball player as the racers took their marks on the red and white East High track. She heard the gun go off, indicating the runners were to set off.

As the brunette took the lead ahead of the other female runners, her legs shook underneath her. Her head had become light. She hadn't eaten at all in the last two days. Her body was now taking a stand as the track star seemed to be in slow motion. Her tiny legs collapsed underneath her. Her eyes closing as she fell to the ground. Hitting the track with a thud, she was out. The world around her seemed to be black.

She seemed to finally hit her breaking point.


	16. Nimbus

So guys, I'm almost done with the whole writing process and the updates will be coming more. :) And for me, it's so surreal because I just got done with high school. Finished. And before I go to work a seven hour shift at my job, I'm going to update this story for you wonderful readers. I don't know if I've mentioned this or not, but thank you. Thank you for all the wonderful things you've said about my story. I really appreciate it. I love you guys.

* * *

><p>The brown eyes fluttered open as she felt something cold on her tiny stomach. The feeling matching her head.<p>

"Miss Montez, do you know what today is?" The unfamiliar voice proclaimed as she saw shadows surrounding her. Gabriella's confused manner over powered her, in a sense, as she began to think back to how she ended up on the red and white East High track. Thoughts came rushing back to her as the man waited for her response.

The brunette sat up, taking in her surrounding. She had been brought to the outside of the field. Her track and field bag laying down next to her body. She took a long pause before she responded to the stranger.

"Tuesday," The brunette said back softly, her chocolate eyes searching the group of people that crowded around her small body. She looked for one specific person. The one person who had been watching her carefully over the past couple of days. The only one who said something to her about her lack of nutrition.

"Good, and how old are you?" The voice questioned again, pressing the ice against her stomach as she tried to remove the cold block. Her stomach.

"Seventeen," A giant lump in the girls throat began to form as she realized what was happening and what had only happened moments ago. She passed out. She pushed herself too far. Again.

"Good, and what's your dad's name?" Her dad. Oh no, her dad saw everything. He saw her collapse. He watched as his youngest daughter pass out.

"Carlos," She gulped, pushing the spit that was gathering nervously in her mouth as she still searched for the blue eyed boy. The nodding of the man indicated the answers Gabriella had given him were correct.

"Okay, she's all yours Mr. Montez, just make sure she rests. You might want to take her to the hospital or doctor tomorrow to check out her head for a minor concussion. Gabriella hit her head pretty hard on the way down," The medic began to speak in the direction of the man that stood over the trained medic who had been there to help Gabriella out of her state of unconsciousness.

"Thank you sir," The deep voice of Gabriella's father filled her recovering ears. The brown eyes shot up the in direction of the two men. She noted her father's eyes were a different color brown. They were filled with the worry Gabriella held as she would watch him lay in a hospital bed.

"You're welcome, have a good day," The man stated in a business like manner, almost as if he had done this to over a million people before. Before Gabriella could even get a chance to say thank you to the man who had brought her back to a conscious state, he left. Walked away from her. She didn't even know the guys name.

"Sweet pea," The father of the two Montez children said softly, bending down to be at the same level as his daughter, her throat closed as she saw a jean clad figure approaching. Her father's voice continued to speak but all she could hear and see was the boy walking in her direction. His face looked stone cold as their eyes met. She closed her brown eyes in hopes that he would disappear.

"I'll let you talk to Troy," He said softly leaning down to place a kiss on the temple of his daughter, knowing fairly well any other time Gabriella would do anything to be alone with her best friend. But right now, she knew that he was going to talk about something she didn't even want to talk about. As she watched as her father began to move from her position next to her, the heart inside her chest began to race, feeling it almost stop like she had moments ago.

The brown eyes bore into the blue regretfully. He knew. He was Troy Bolton. She didn't know how she hid something like that from him for so long. The fact that she was getting skinnier and skinner everyday wasn't something someone would notice. She was wrong. Troy started noticing when she had skipped lunch the first day. And the night she hadn't touched the food that had been placed in front of her.

"Damnit Gabriella," The basketball star said in a hushed tone as he bent down next to the small brunette, his hand landing on her cold arm. The touch sent sparks through her body.

"Troy," She gasped slightly, as his touch was gentle. She didn't expect it. It surprised her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He whispered, running his warm hand up and down her cold arm. His blue eyes changing a color that resembled a blue she had only saw a couple of times. Yet, they were still as beautiful as ever.

A silence washed over the best friends as Troy waited for a response from the brunette. She didn't want to answer him. She didn't even want to talk at all.

"Answer me," His voice demanded, his firm grip on her arm tightening slightly, giving it a small squeeze, as his blue eyes darkened.

"I'm unbeautiful Troy," Her voice was as small as a mouse, her mocha eyes leaving his for a moment and then shyly, they connected again. The blue in his eyes changed again, for almost the third time.

"That's such bullshit, Gabriella," His voice said forcefully, his once rough hand now soothing her tiny arm, running it up and down her arm.

"I don't see it," She squeaked out, swallowing in the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I do," Troy's final words whispered as he pulled his hand away from her arm. His hand stretching out to take the hand of the brunette, helping her as she was still in the sitting position on the grass on the outside of the East High track and field. "Common…" Troy's voice was soft, and comforting as Gabriella needed it. "I have a surprise for you,"

As their hands met in a small connection she felt the million of butterflies fluttering around her starved stomach.

"What is it?" The brunette questioned softly, the hands of the two connected as the Latina came to a standing position. Her brown eyes coming in connect with the blue that towered over her.

"You'll see," He stated softly, giving the now laced fingers a small squeeze.

Gabriella had no idea what Troy was planning to surprise the girl with. Troy was full of many thing Gabriella had yet to find out. Her heart began to jump as Troy sent her a tiny smile, his hand giving her a reassuring squeeze as they made their way to his beat up old truck.

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes closed," The basketball player instructed as his warm hands were placed over the dark eyes of the tiny Latina as they made their way to the surprise Troy had prepared for the girl.<p>

"I can't even see, your hands are over my eyes," She reminded the boy playfully, holding her arms out as a sense of balance as their walked toward the mystery the boy had prepared.

"Okay, we're here anyway, so you can open them," He said softly as his lips brushed up against the back of Gabriella's neck, leaving the brunette shaking as she stood in her track suite from only a mere hour before.

Opening her dark eyes she became confused automatically. Gabriella was standing in an open field. The green grass blowing as the wind picked up.

"I don't understand," Turning to the basketball player, he looked down at her, before he closed his beautiful blue eyes. The eyes Gabriella was in love with. She didn't understand how someone's eyes could be that beautiful. "It's nothing,"

"It's not nothing," Troy said softly, stepping closer to the brunette, taking a seat in the grass next to her standing figure.

"Then what is it?" Gabriella questioned as she took a seat in the moist grass next to the boy. Her eyes darting to his face, his beautiful face.

"It could be anything," His voice was calm, his eyes connecting with the brunette who was searching for the answers. "It could be a mall one day. It could be a house for a new family. It could be a school one day. And right there," His large hand pointed to a spot in the random field far away from where they sat. Gabriella's head followed the hand, just wanting to reach out and touch it, hold it, kiss it. "Right there, someday, a bunch of kids could be playing tag, in a school yard, or with their mom and dad," He said softly, turning his head to look at the brunette that was in a trance, thinking of the many things Troy Bolton could be doing in the field with the Latina girl. "But that'll never happen if something doesn't change first. If someone doesn't first see the field to be beautiful. Because it is, it's so beautiful." Whispering the last part, their eyes grew with an intense feeling that seemed to shell shock the young girl. Her heart stopping in her stomach. He was trying to make the connection between her life. The life the disorder created. The skinny Gabriella. The one who would get his attention.

"How long have you known, Troy?" Painfully, she looked away from the eyes of the basketball player, her heart beginning to throb with a ache that had become quiet normal to her now. The ache of Troy Bolton. She was referring to her disorder. The disorder that took over her life. The one that would forever haunt her.

"Long enough," His voice stern, as his smooth hand ran through his chestnut colored hair, his heart feeling an ache as well. He didn't know Gabriella was in that much pain. "I just should've stopped it when I knew something was wrong. I want to help you, Gab."

"I… I hate myself, Troy. I look into the mirror, and I see someone whose so just, ugly. And fat. I'm unbeautiful," She confessed as her throat began to swell. A feeling she knew very well coming on. "No one wants to be with someone like that. I'm just… unlovable and unbeautiful and just… unwanted." She said scornfully more towards herself as the rubber band attached to her wrist hit the olive skin with a tight snap. Her eyes welling with tears as they slipped down her smooth cheek.

"You're wrong, about everything," Troy said softly, letting his blue eyes do the talking for him. "You're beautiful Gabi. And someday, a guy, a fucking lucky guy, will realize that."

The typical words that would be said to someone who would confess something like that. Only usually it's used because that person didn't know how to respond to something like what Gabriella said. But Troy Bolton, basketball superstar, Marissa Miller's boyfriend, Chad Danforth's best friend, Jack Bolton's son, and the boy Gabriella was in love with, he meant every single word that left his mouth.


	17. Rimed Snow

The calloused hand ran over the wound on her boney hip, her brown orbs eyeing up the small wound. She noted to herself that it could easily be hidden by the jeans she had squeezed herself into that day. The last thing her dad or her brother, Gavin, needed was this small marking to be seen.

She pressed her tiny fingers slightly against the piece of plastic that lay over the small wound. A wince followed as she stopped, turning her head to look into the mirror. As much as it hurt like hell right now, she loved her small marking. A smile crossed the lips of the Latino as she looked around the foreign location she was in. She was intrigued with the beauty of the mark on her right hip she was terrified as a deep male voice spoke to her.

"So, you're satisfied?" The man asked, approaching the small brunette. The man was in his early to mid forties. She imagined that he was about the same age as her father, Carlos. The man was bald and wore a lose fitting shirt around his giant figure.

Gabriella turned to face the man, a smile appearing on her tanned face. She nodded her head, turning again to face the mirror. She examined the wound again, her fingers brushing it. "I love it,"

"I'm glad Gabriella, come back anytime," The bald man, Harry, stated to the young Latino girl. The owner of the location Gabriella had wondered into that Tuesday afternoon stuck out his large hand, offering it to the young Montez girl.

"Thank you Harry, I will," She stated softly, gripping his rough hand with her frail one. The bald man smiled at the girl, a inviting smile. She liked this mystery man. Letting go of the hand, Gabriella grabbed the bag she had brought with her to the secret location, and made her way for the door. Her hand waved at the bald man, casting a smile at him.

It was a beautiful day for a run, Gabriella concluded. Despite the wound that could be exposed, she put on a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra and hoped her father wouldn't dare see the small mark on her hip as she made her way down stairs.

Just as Gabriella made her way out of her bedroom, she saw a figure on her balcony. The blue eyes staring intently into her room, she smiled softly at the figure. Slowly, she made her way to the doors, opening them with ease.

"Wildcat," she said as she stepped aside to let the basketball player in, covering up the small wound on her hip to keep him from seeing the beauty she had kept a secret for over three days now.

"Gabi, we need to talk," The basketball player explained stepping into the lavender scented room. He looked at the scandalously clad Latino in front of him. He noticed the hand that was covering her right hip, his blue eyes wondering down her toned stomach. The stomach she tortured herself over. Curiously, the soft hand of the basketball player covered the calloused hand of the brunette, removing the small hand from the placement over her hip. "What's on your…" Mid sentence the blue eyes widened to a blue feather. A nervous smirk played on the lips of the brunette as her best friends blue eyes reached down to touch the olive skin.

"You… you got a tattoo," The basketball star stuttered out softly as his hand still grazed the small feather. The feeling of his hand rubbing against her exposed bare skin seemed to burn a hole into her hip.

"It was sort of a birthday and Christmas present to myself," She stated softly, looking up at her best friend whose eyes were still attached to the tiny hip bone. He seemed to be in a trance. "And it's the same one Demi has behind her ear," She said softly tracing a small pattern behind her ear.

"But, your birthday was over nine months ago…" He mused, finally looking into the eyes of the small Latino. They seemed to be on fire. They burned with flame that made Gabriella's stomach turn.

She imagined her tiny figure under that basketball players, as they gasped for air. Their bodies colliding together to become one in a moment of pure ecstasy. She imagined him kissing the small feather as his fingers would dip inside of her wet mold.

Her voice was soft, barley above a whisper as she pushed a small hair that had fallen out of her tied that was on the top of her head, behind the pierced ear. "I know,"

A husky whisper escaped the lips of Troy, as his eyes connected with the feather that matched his eyes. "Gabriella," Her full name escaped his lips. Troy Bolton never said her full name unless he was being completely serious. "Do…do you know how sexy this is?" The husky voice made Gabriella's heart stop. She still felt the hand burning a hole in her skin. She looked up the see the blue eyes staring intently back into her brown. Passion filled the orbs.

"No," She barley squeaked out, her nerves taking over the small body. "I don't,"

"So fucking sexy," He said softly, his hand leaving the spot on the hip of the Latino. That same hand ran through the soft chestnut colored hair of the basketball player. He let out a small sigh, taking a step back.

For the first time, Gabriella's brown eyes ran over the basketball player's toned body. His built chest stuck out in his semi tight shirt. The East High symbol placed in the middle of the white shirt. She imagined the back had his famous number across it, fourteen. The jeans that were attached to his fit legs were a light blue color. He was sexy, not her.

The thoughts that were being processed through Troy's mind were not clean ones. And not ones that a guy should have when he had a girlfriend. The simple fact that Gabriella had got a tattoo, in a place that was hidden from the eyes of everyone else. The simple fact that she was so shy about showing it to anyone made blood rush to certain parts of Troy's body. Certain parts of his body where a best friend shouldn't make another best friend excited.

He imagine his body pinning the small body of tattooed girl up against the cold closet door of her bedroom, his lips attacking the small of her neck, leaving a mark that would show so much more than just a bruise.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Gabriella said interrupting the thoughts Troy's dirty mind. Her voice was sweet and angelic as it pulled Troy back to reality.

"Oh, it's nothing." Bringing his hand up nervously, he scratched the back of his head. Something he did when he was either avoiding something or nervous about something.

"What is it?" Gabriella questioned, stepping in the direction of her giant dresser. Slowly, she opened it, pulling a t-shirt she had folded carefully and placed in a certain order in her organized dresser.

"Well… it's about Christmas eve," Troy stated, watching as the shirt Gabriella had pulled out of her organized clothing, being placed over her head, and pulled down over her chest.

"Oh, your Aunt's house?" A tradition that Troy and Gabriella had always shared together. After a small service at the church were they both went to kindergarten at, they would go to his aunt's house for a Christmas Eve party.

"Well, do you still wanna go?" He asked nervously, taking a step towards the small brunette.

"Of course, it's our little tradition." Gabriella reassured the basketball player. Also reminding him of the tradition they shared by giving each other their respective Christmas presents. Usually something they both enjoyed.

"Do you care that I invited Marissa?" That was it, Gabriella thought. The fear that Marissa owned Troy's heart one hundred percent confirmed. She didn't need any type of reassurance.

"No, it's okay," No it's not Gabriella, you love him. Just tell him. The phrase that left Gabriella's mouth was not the one she wanted to say. Of course it's not okay that Troy invited the girl that Gabriella felt like she was battling. When it wasn't really a battle at all because Troy seemed to belong to Marissa. She was winning without even knowing that there was a battle to be won.

It's not okay Troy, not until you're mine. Gabriella said in her mind, wishing she had the guts to say to the boy who stood in front of her.

As she watched the basketball player leave her room, Gabriella took a deep breath and opened the word document that hadn't been touched in over six months. The letter she wrote to Troy.

She edited small parts, putting more emotion into certain things. The descriptions she gave Troy almost seemed unbelievable, but they were four-hundred and ten perfect true.

Everything that Gabriella poured out onto the small keypad of her computer was true. Her tiny heart was being poured into the word document that held such importance to her. The major thing she changed was the words of Blame it on the Rain, she erased the giant paragraph she had previously typed back in the mouth of July. Next to the song title and artist, she typed a simple five words, I'm in love with you.

She knew her heart wouldn't let Troy see the words, but she knew that the words would be something that were true. She knew that this was the special gift that Troy would receive for Christmas.

This was it, all or nothing.


	18. Glaze

So, I hope you guys like this one. It's starting to pick up more... And you'll finally get to see how Troy is starting to feel. Please read and review :) I love you guys, by the way. In case you didn't know that... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Chad, do you think Gabi's hot?"<p>

It was a strange question to ask. Especially since Chad and Taylor had been dating for over a year, and Chad and Gabriella were like brother and sister. It sent the liquid that Chad had in his mouth out of it, spraying all over the Bolton counter top.

"Whoa, what?" Chad froze in his tracks, wiping the lemonade that was dripping from the sides of his mouth.

"You heard the fucking question, man. Just answer it," The voice of Troy Bolton snickered, his bright blue eyes turning a darker shade as he looked in the direction of his bushy haired best friend.

"Well, Gabriella is like my sister, Troy."

"I know, just answer it," Troy insisted, taking the paper towels that say on the granite countertops, cleaning up the yellow liquid that exited Chad's mouth only moments before.

"Why? What's going on?" Chad's bushy hair swayed as he reached to help Troy clean up the mess he made.

"I don't know dude. Is it wrong that Gabriella had me turned on the other day?" Silence filled the giant kitchen of the Bolton house. The two teenagers sat, waiting for the reply of the bushy haired best friend of Troy. Though, he had no response, he just sat there, in silence and that killed the basketball captain. "I'm gonna take that as a yes,"

"Back it up. What the fuck happened with you and Brie?" Chad questioned, walking toward the garbage can that sat near the edge of the kitchen, throwing away the lemonade drenched paper towel.

"I had to go talk to her about something, so I went to her house. And when I got there, dude. She was barley wearing anything. A sports bra and spandex, man," Troy said remembering the site that was in front of him only days before.

He also remembered the thoughts that had flooded his mind of the beautiful brunette who was recovering from the information she had truly shared with him four days pervious.

Their bodies sweat drenched as her nails would dig deep into his built back, her voice hitched in her throat as she would beg him, screaming his name into the thick sex drenched air.

"Okay, snap out of it, Troy," Chad said waving his dark hand in front of the mesmerized basketball star.

"Okay, well when I got there, I saw that there was something on her hip, and she was trying to hide it. It was a tattoo, Chad. A fucking tattoo." Troy said closing his eyes, recalling the memory of his fingers brushing against the small wound on her hip.

"Okay? And… Troy, you're leaving me with nothing," The dark skinned teenager said sitting down next to his best friend.

"She was so shy about it, that's the part that turned me on. Gabriella's always been shy, but she was sexy. Do you find Gabriella sexy, Chad?" Troy asked the forbidden question again.

"I can't answer that, considering it would be like me asking your dad if he found your aunt hot," A silence fell between the two basketball players as Troy stared at his bushy haired friend. With a slap on the back, Chad gave Troy a small smirk. "You want to do Gabs,"

The small smirk that crossed the lips of the dark skinned basketball player seemed to spread wider as the reaction in Troy's beautiful eyes. Was Troy lusting over the small brunette or was he starting to develop feelings for her?

"This is so fucked up, Chad. Don't joke about it," The blue eyed beauty groaned, throwing his head back and down into his hands dramatically.

"Sorry man, but it's true," Troy shook his chestnut hair as he ran his smooth hands over his face.

"Is this wrong, man? I think I'm starting to like… like Gabi," Troy groaned, shaking his head again.

"Like like?" This sent the dark skinned boy into a fit of chuckles. "Are we in third grade again, dude?"

The ocean like eyes shot a glare in the direction of the boy who was still laughing at the basketball captain. As the brown eyed boy tried to regain his composure, Troy spoke softly.

"What?" This caused Troy to look in the direction of his bushy haired friend, giving him a puzzled look. Giving his best friend a push on the shoulder. His hands coming up in the air like he has just scored a touch down.

"It only took you two years!" Another explosion came from the mouth of the dark sinned basketball player as his hair jumped for the same amount of joy he was.

"What are you talking about?" A puzzled Troy said, letting a confused expression cross his face.

"Are you serious? Gabs has been in love with you since about the beginning of freshman year, and you're just not finally realizing that you have feelings for her. Are you serious, dude?" He said again, giving Troy's built shoulder a small push.

"Gabi… likes me?" Troy questioned, his voice cracking slightly as his blue eyes widened.

"Like? She loves you, Troy."

Gabriella loved him more than anything and right now, Troy didn't know what to think. He seemed to forget how to breathe. The only thought that seemed to enter Troy's mind was a simple word. _**Shit.**_

* * *

><p>"Shar, I can't wait till Christmas Eve to give him this letter, cause if I don't do it now, I won't at all." She whispered into the receiving end of her cell phone as she spoke with her best friend.<p>

"Then don't wait. Give it to him on Thursday," It was the last day the East High student body had school before Christmas break. The last day Gabriella would have a chance to give the heart pouring letter to the boy she loved.

"I can't, I'm such a pussy," Gabriella said softly, afraid that her father Carlos would hear the conversation between the two.

"No you're not. Just slip it into his locker or whatever before you leave. You know he's always the last person to leave before break because his dad always has him running extra drills. Just do it then," The voice that left the blondes mouth made much more sense then it usually did. Usually the voice that left her mouth was much more irrational. Sharpay assured her best friend that it would be okay.

"You're right, I can do it, Shar. I have to," The small Latina concluded, folding the typed paper, along with the CD she had made again, slipping it into a pocket in her purse.

"That's my girl," The sweet voice of the blonde echoed into the phone. "But Gabs, I gotta go. Ryan and I have rehearsal at the studio, I'll talk to later okay? Love ya chick! Bye," And with that, the sound of a kiss entered Gabriella's ear followed by the phone call ending. Before Gabriella even had a chance to respond to her best friend, the phone call was over.

She wasn't going to chicken out this time. She was going to tell Troy Bolton how she felt, and she'd be damned if he didn't love her back.


	19. Cumulonimbus

For you faithful reader... brace yourself for this chapter. ;) HAHAHAHA. just kidding...

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about having sex?"<p>

The question lingered in the air as the two best friends enjoyed a meal. An actual meal. A meal Gabriella had no intentions of expelling from her body later on that night in an attempt to make herself close to perfect. The Latina was slowly getting comfortable with actual food again. She and Troy had sat down at the local dinner that all their friends had dubbed as their hangout spot. They were spending their Monday night there. Like they should.

The question that Troy had asked sent Gabriella into a tiny hysteria. Her palms becoming sweaty. Her throat closing. Her beautiful brown eyes twitching as the question shocked her. The tiny voice inside her head was yelling. Screaming. Hollering at the Latina as she looked at the beautiful blue eyed boy. She stayed still, not moving once from her spot.

"Uh, what?" Finally, the voice managed to escape the young girl who sat across from the young basketball player as he ate the salad that he had purchased. He had gotten the salad to help Gabriella and slowly guide her into the right direction. He didn't tell her that she needed to order a giant meal. He didn't tell her that she had to order at all. He was just there, and that's what Gabriella needed. She just needed him.

"Why do people do it?" He asked again, his blue eyes curious, like a five year, As he took a small sip from the soda that he had ordered with his food that evening, his eyes met the girls.

"It feels good," Gabriella concluded, basically choking on the words she was saying. She knew what sex felt like. She didn't know very well because she had only done it one time. A time when she had too much to drink and too little sense of control.

She had attended a crazy party Sharpay had hosted the summer before their junior year. The two parents of the Evans' twins out of town on a business trip, Gabriella would like to believe. This gave their two children the opportunity to have a party. Which meant, Sharpay would go out.

She didn't remember it much of the party, but the next morning she woke up in a bed, with a hangover. Her naked body exposed, laying next to the her best friend's brother. Ryan Evans.

The two were friends. But they weren't that close, other than the causal hang outs their group of friends would have at the dinner or the parties that someone at the school would have or Sharpay would host, they two of them had never really been close.

It surprised Troy when Gabriella had called him the next morning in a hushed tone as she rushed to leave the unfamiliar bedroom of the Evans' twin. And of course, Sharpay had always reminded Gabriella of the wonderful things that had happened between her brother and her best friend. And she would never let the Latina forget.

Sharpay had gone crazy when Gabriella regretfully told the blonde. She not only made a big deal about it, she started referring Gabriella as her sister-in-law in front of all their friends for over three months because the brunette had basically killed her when she let it slip in front Carlos.

"I know," The boy said some what pain fully as he looked at the brunette in a weird way. His head tilting slightly as his blue eyes looked at the exposed neck of the Latina. The hand that was free was propped up onto the table the two were sharing as Troy was sent into a bunch of thoughts. "Do you have sex with someone you love?" Troy asked slightly less blunt then the earlier one.

Gabriella's heart stopped. He loved her. He wouldn't be thinking about it if he didn't. He had to. The image of Troy naked on top of the girl Gabriella now called her friend made her lose the apatite she barley had to begin with. Setting the fork she held in her left hand down, she looked at the boy avoiding the eye contact he was trying to make.

"I love my dad, but I don't plan on having sex with him," She concluded as an earth shattering laugh erupted from the lips of Troy. Her heart jumping as it did because she was simply the cause of the laughter that escaped his mouth.

"I know Gab, I'm just… curious," The stare that Troy held on Gabriella's face was different. His eyes had become intense. Instead of the normal claming blue they usually were, they seemed a fiery blue that set Gabriella's soul on fire. Taking a small breath, Gabriella met the eyes that had changed.

"Are you and Marissa gonna do it?" It was a small question. The small question that sent Troy into a state of frenzy. The eyes that held on Gabriella's beautiful face widening slightly at the thought of his girlfriend underneath him made him cringe slightly which he knew was wrong. He would much rather have the Latina that sat across from him underneath his naked body, as he would thrust deep inside of her.

"Uh… I don't know," The nervous laugh that left Troy's mouth was an indication that it was a yes. Flashing in her mind she saw the two, tangled together in bliss. This made her feel insignificant. Unbeautiful. Fat. Unlovable. All the negative thoughts about her body snake back into her mind. Troy would never want to make love to her. She wasn't thin or pretty enough for the boy who sat only a foot and a half away from her.

Snap. The small band that was wrapped around her wrist hit her skin with a sting. The sound made Troy's beautiful eyes look at her wrist, his eyes becoming confused. The brown eyes close, trying to gain control. The blows against her wrist giving her a sense of the thing she seemed to need the most.

Though, her eyes open to the touch of the large hand of her best friend against her cold wrist. The brown search into the blue. As a small silence covers them, she could feel her heart beating in her chest. Taking a breath, Troy spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella had told Troy about the rubber band and how she used it when she felt like purging or when she didn't feel beautiful. Her stomach feels as if it were on a roller coaster.

"It's nothing," The girl lied, pushing the plate that held her food on it forward, with the hand that Troy didn't have his hand clasped over. Raising his brow, Troy touched the elastic that was wrapped around Gabriella's wrist.

"It's never nothing," The boy concluded, the plate that had been pushed away from the girl catching his attention. His blue eyes connected with the brunette he thought was beautiful. "I'm proud of you, Gabi," His voice was soft, something Gabriella had fallen in love with.

"You shouldn't have to be," She said in a cold way. It wasn't towards the boy, but more towards herself. Being mad at herself for all the times she had made herself throw up in her own bathroom, the school's bathroom, Sharpay's bathroom. Anywhere she could when she wasn't feeling beautiful. "Anyway, are you gonna do it?"

"What?"

"Marissa. I mean have sex with her?" She asked the question and it sent a sharp pain into her chest, right to her heart.

"I don't know, maybe." A crack in her heart began to form as she looked back down at the plate that had been pushed away from her. The half eaten plate made her sick. A silence had settled between the two again as Gabriella's dark eyes became fixed on the dinner. Troy's voice spoke up again, almost curiously. "Have you ever looked at someone before, and they look just… different. Completely different?"

The questions that Troy was asking the brunette completely confused her and she didn't quite understand the reasoning behind them. Raising her head, she looked at the boy, as he seemed to be searching for the answers in her eyes. Gabriella was assuming that Troy was thinking about having sex with Marissa, which she would have to ultimately accept but it broke her heart.

"Why are you being so deep right now? Aren't the guys the emotionless ones?" She asked with a small laugh, as she looked down at the plate she had pushed away moments ago.

Picking up the fork that the brunette had set down, shuffling the small pieces of green lettuce that sat on her plate.

Troy chuckles a little, the small chuckle Gabriella was in love with. "I don't know. I've just been thinking about some stuff, I guess. And you're the only person I can really talk to about this." He says while Gabriella could feel the sharp edges of her broken heart against her chest. He loved her. "You never answered my question."

Gabriella sighs, the small pieces of green substance that hung from her fork falling slightly back onto her plate, lifelessly. "I guess. I mean… one second you just like someone, then the next you love them."

Troy glances at the beauty that sat across from him and sighs. "It's more like loving them, then being IN love with them." The voice of the basketball player seemed to pause, as he was looking for something to say, the right phrase of word to say to his best friend. "When do you know you're 'in' love?"

She was denying to herself all of the signs pointed to her. Instead, all Gabriella could think of is he was talking about Marissa. All she could see inside of her head was the pictures of them he had placed on his stand next his bed. She feels small tears build up in her eyes again as she tries to blink them away. "Do you… are you in love with her?"

Troy's head immediately shoots up from his plate to lock eyes with her. He seemed to be staring at her, struggling with himself what to say next. So Gabriella figures he says the only think he could. "I don't know."

Troy was asking the numerous questions to the girl not because he wanted to know about the possibilities of engaging in sex with Marissa. But it seemed to center around the brunette that sat across from him. The brunette who had grown so much more beautiful to him within the last couple of weeks. The brunette who was struggling to recover from her sickness. The girl Troy was falling in love with.


	20. Ground Blizzard

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I love you guys! :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The CD case was wrapped in a simple red wrapping paper Gabriella had asked her father to buy. The CD case looked simple on the outside but on the inside, it help the many secrets that she would reveal to Troy. The many secrets her heart would finally tell someone.<p>

Putting the disk into the track bag that hung on her boney shoulder, the brunette looked into the mirror that she had in her room. Curiously, her tilting her head, she turned taking in the image that reflected it. The image she had hated for so long.

Her dark hair was regaining it's shine. The giant bags under her eyes slowly started to disappear. The once tan olive skin back to it's natural beauty. The weight Gabriella had shed was slowly starting to make it's way back onto her bones as she still struggled.

Gabriella hadn't gotten better over night and statically, forty percent of people who have an eating disorder will never truly recover. But the help that her best friend was giving her pushed her into the direction of recovery. The small smile he would give her when she took a bite of something that had been on her plate, helped her.

It was Thursday, the day before break. The day that Gabriella would slip the fate-sealing disk into Troy's beat up old truck. December 21st. The day that could forever change Gabriella's life.

As the beautiful Latina looked into the mirror that was reflecting back an image she still wasn't happy with, she sighed, her calloused hands touching her clothed stomach. The stomach that had sent her thorough so much torture. Thoughts echoed through her mind, telling her she looked fat. Trying to push the images out of her mind, she just smiled.

As the brown eyes of the girl stayed connected with the reflected image she heard a familiar sound. The sound of a car pulling into the paved driveway of the Montez home. The blue pick up truck sending out a sign that it was in the drive way. The sound of Troy's hand laying on the horn in his truck.

As Gabriella's eyes darted toward the window in her room, she checked her bag again to see the red wrapping paper tucked safely away. He heart raced again, thinking of Troy opening her present.

Gabriella felt kind of like a secret agent.

Her tiny feet crept towards the parked truck of her best friend. The CD she had in her hand as she was gaining up enough courage to slip it into the truck, was shaking along with her unsteady hand. As the shaking hand opened the driver's door to the old truck, Gabriella let out a sigh, setting the wrapped gift on the seat where Troy's perfect bottom would sit.

The brown hair blew slightly in the wind as her heart stopped when she saw a figure walking by the truck. A student she'd seen around the halls of East High plenty of times. A quick smile was sent in the direction of the by-passer, followed by a faint wave.

As the tiny feet that had made their way to the truck began to walk away, she whipped out her cell phone, dialing a certain number. A number she had memorized. Her fingers danced across the keyboard of her cell phone.

'Wildcat, I left you something in your truck. Merry early Christmas. ;)' Hitting the send button, Gabriella's heart raced. She did it. She sent the text. She left the CD in his car. She left the letter in his truck. It was happening, she did it.

She felt a vibration in her hand, signaling that she was receiving a text. Her heart stopped at the thought of Troy's answer. What would he say to her? Slowly, the brunette looked at the screen that text appeared on. Her heart jumping.

'What is it?' Even his texting was perfect, she mused.

Quickly, Gabriella's fingers glided across the keyboard as she tried to figure what to say back to the boy she was in love with.

'You'll see, it's in your truck. Don't forget!' The girl reminded the basketball player, her heart skipping a beat as she hit send on her phone once again, as she took a small leap of faith.

Almost instantly, Troy texted her back. Her heart jumped and the butterflies the fluttered in her stomach exploded as she read the text that appeared in front of her brown eyes.

'Can I open it when I get home?" His question was simple. But his question was so important. And she didn't know how to respond, but she mustered up all the power she could.

'Sure, but you can't open it till then. Alone.' She made sure that the last word of the text was clear. Alone, he needed to read the text alone. A blush crossed Gabriella's cheeks as her eyes glanced at the text.

'Alone? What kind of present is it? ;)' Things between Troy and Gabriella had been different lately. He seemed to stand closer to her. His hands always seemed to find their way to her hips. And he usual flirting seemed to increase. It made Gabriella confused, yet she didn't mind it, at all.

'Oh gosh Wildcat. You'll see. ;)' She flirted back. Her brown eyes smiled into the screen as she hit send once again. Imagining the look Troy would get when he read the text Gabriella had sent him.

'I'll text you when I open it. I gotta go Gab. I'll text you later.' That text seemed to seal their fate. It seemed to cause Gabriella's knees to weak and the butterflies in her stomach to explode. He would text her when he opened the gift. This was it. All or nothing.


	21. Dendrites

The blue eyes stared at the unwrapped red paper that now sat on his comforter.

A CD. That was what Gabriella left for him. Along with the CD was a typed letter. A letter Troy still hadn't opened.

Troy was nervous. Gabriella was an awesome person for giving Christmas gifts. She always gave gifts that held so much significance. The previous year, Gabriella had spent three months searching for a rare Michael Jordan basketball card. Only 100 of the cards had been put out onto the market. The brunette spent over 200 dollars on the single gift for the basketball fan, but it meant so much to him.

The chestnut colored hair was pushed back from his blue eyes as he looked in the direction of the framed basketball card, remembering the moment he opened the gift at his aunt's house. He had never received a gift that meant so much to him.

He remembered how beautiful Gabriella looked. He could still smell the lavender that lingered on her body as he pulled her body in for a hug. The brown locks curled loosely as they reached the middle of her back. Her tiny body was clad in a pair of skinny jeans which gave her bottom a perfect look. Her upper body snug in a gray cardigan. He remembered how beautiful she looked.

Troy was falling in love with his best friend. And he knew it was a bad thing considering he was still in a relationship with a certain green eyed girl. He would spend his class periods day dreaming about the small Latina. Imagining her body under his as the shared a moment that would last forever. Their bodies clad in only a sheet, as he would kiss her neck sweetly. His hands roaming her tiny body, as she would whisper sweet words into his ear.

The image of his best friend clad in only a sports bra and spandex kept entering his mind. Over and over again. Forgetting completely about the girl he had called his girlfriend for over six months now.

The blue eyes of the basketball player darted towards the stand that sat beside his bed. A red box sat on the edge of the table. Reaching over, the large hand of the basketball player grabbed it. He bought the perfect gift.

Opening the small red box. Troy's eyes widen at the site of the necklace that was in front of him. A single charm. A T. The T he would give to the girl he had been dating for over a period of six months. Placing the necklace back down on the stand, Troy sighed.

As the blue eyes scanned the letter Gabriella had surprised him with, he followed the simple instructions she had given him. Putting the CD in the player, and pushing pause as he continued to read what she had asked him to do.

Almost an hour later, tears seemed to pour from the blue eyes of the basketball captain. He didn't know why Gabriella had shared so much with him. He didn't know she had carried so much on her heart. And lastly, he didn't know how he was going to respond to her. He couldn't text her after what his eyes had just read. He didn't know how to respond to the openness of her letter. The simple fact that Gabriella had opened up to him sent sparks through his body. He now knew what he was truly feeling.

He knew he was in love with Gabriella Montez.

* * *

><p>"He's a fucking asshole,"<p>

The angry voice of the small Latina girl filled large Evans' house as she vented about the certain blue eyed boy who still hadn't contacted her about the letter she gave to him only the night before.

"He didn't say anything?" The blonde questioned as the brunette paced back and forth, burning a hole in the pink carpet of the young actress' room.

"He said he would text me when he . And he didn't. Fuck him," The fuming girl said as she angrily flinched her tiny fist into a ball in her hand.

"Calm down, Gabs."

"Don't fucking tell me to clam down. I'm pissed. I poured my fucking heart out to him, told him I was in love with him and he didn't say anything to me. Nothing. Fuck him, just fuck him," The angry seemed to seep through the veins of the Latina as she shuffled her feet.

"Maybe he did text you and you didn't get it," The blonde tried hopelessly as the brunette fumed with anger in the large mansion.

"Trust me, I thought he died. I mean, who would be that big of an asshole to ignore something like that? Then I put two and two together and just realized, hmm, maybe he is just like every one says, an asshole. Yup, that seems about right," The voice of the Latina muttered as she crossed her arms, her dark eyes looking in the direction of the blonde that sat on the giant bed.

"Have you tried talking to him?" A scoff exited the mouth of the Latina. She waved her calloused hand dramatically, her brown eyes rolling as she did.

"Fuck that and him," She said rudely, flipping her brown hair over her shoulders. "He and Marissa and fucking be happy together. Fuck them both,"

"Common Gabs, aren't you being a little irrational?" The blonde questioned as the brown eyes the brunette shot a glare in the direction of the Drama Club president.

"Irrational? I'm being irrational, Sharpay? Coming from the person who actually thought they were on Punk'd. Shut the fuck up," Taken back by the comment herself, the brunette's eyes soften a bit as the blonde's matching orbs, widened. The expressions of the brunette soften, her angry lowering a bit as she apologized to her best girlfriend. "I didn't mean that, Shar,"

Plopping down on the giant pink comforter next to the blonde, Gabriella looked at her best friend, a look crossed her face, a look of sympathy.

"I know, I'm just trying to help," She reminded the brunette softly.

"I know, and I was an asshole for going off on you like that. I just… wish I knew what Troy was thinking right now," The brunette admitted, her mind wondering back to the fact that Troy still hadn't given her a response to her heart pouring letter.

"I wanna know too!" The actress exclaimed, a giggle escaping her glossed lips.

"We'll find out tomorrow when I go over to his aunt's house… if I still do, that is," She said softly, her fingers twisting around the others like a pretzel. A nervous habit she had picked up on.

"Don't worry about it, Gabs," The voice tried to sooth the brunette. But all Gabriella could do was worry. She worried how Troy felt. She worried if Troy had even opened the gift. She worried if she didn't feel the same. She worried about everything. She worried their friendship was ruined. She couldn't not worry.

* * *

><p>"Troy, are you okay?"<p>

The small question that escaped the brunette's lips broke the silence that had settled between the couple. The question brought Troy out of the trance he was in. His blue eyes looked in the direction of the girl who sat next to him on the gray couch that was in the middle of the Miller's living room. Marissa's green eyes connected with Troy's blue eyes.

It hadn't been twenty-four hours since Troy had read the letter Gabriella had poured her heart out in. He hadn't contacted her like he said he would. He didn't know how to respond to her. He didn't know how to tell her he loved her back. And right now, he didn't know how to tell Marissa. His heart was thumping inside of his built chest as he looked in the direction of the brunette who sat beside him.

"What? Huh, yeah I'm fine babe," Troy reassured in a small monotone voice, flipping through the book that sat on his lap. His blue eyes looked back down in the lap where his book sat, as he avoided the stare that Marissa was sending him, he scribbled down various answers to the questions the teacher had given him over the Christmas break.

"Are you sure? You've been acting a little weird lately," The girl concluded, closing the trigonometry book that sat on her tiny lap. The blue eyes closed slightly, taking a small breath in, Troy copied her actions, closing the book that sat in front of him.

"I'm fine," Troy retorted, taking a small pause, his usually sexy voice laced with a small sense of annoyance. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all," Gabriella. The letter. Her. His heart. He loved her. He was IN love with her.

"You can talk to me about it, Troy," She said softly, as Troy felt the small hand of the brunette cover his much larger one, a tiny spark sent through his body. He noted that her hand was smooth, unlike the one of his best friend. Gabriella's had was calloused from all the several of years of gymnastics she took before she became completely focused on track. His mind darted to the Latina that had been on his mind constantly.

He glanced at the small girl that sat next to him on the couch, noting that the girl who sat next to him wasn't Gabriella. It wasn't the girl he wanted to scoop up into his arms. The green eyes that he stared into made his insides tingle. Something didn't feel right and that was the only thing he needed. A sign.

A small smile crossed the lips of the basketball captain as his left hand connected with the side of the smooth face of the brunette's. His thumb rubbed the small cheek, watching as the green eyes flickered with happiness. The weak smile that was placed on the lips of the basketball player vanished as he leaned in to connect their lips together in a small embrace. Something still didn't feel right to Troy. His lips disconnected from Marissa's almost instantly as he felt a drop in his stomach. This was it. The sign. Now he knew what had to be done. And he had to do it now.

"Actually, I have to talk to you about something," His voice cracked as his blue eyes avoided the brunette's stare. Her green eyes searching for something as Troy's mood shifted. The nerves that were in the pit of his stomach seemed to be overcome him. The sweat that was building on his forehead giving him a more evident reason to be nervous. The smooth hand that was placed on his was pulled back, leaving the hand of the basketball player some what cold.

"I don't like the sound of that Troy," Marissa's soft voice was laced with the same nervousness that Troy's mind was holding. Her green eyes searched for the bright blue eyes that she fell in love with.

"Me either, Marissa." Those three words shook Marissa's heart and sent it down to the floor, where Troy's foot would stomp on it. Repeatedly. A lump began to form in the throat of the boy Gabriella was inlove with and the boy Marissa was falling in love with.

"Troy, what is it?" Her voice became shaky as she was hoping for an answer that wouldn't disappoint her. Her heart beating faster than a car that would be speeding down a highway.

"I need time," Troy said softly, closing his eyes to avoid the look that Marissa would be giving him. "I have so much on my mind… I just I can't,"

"What… are you saying?" She said softly, shaking her head. A small tear falling from her beautiful eyes.

"I..it's just, I.. it's different when I kiss you now," The voice that filled the air was weak, as he stumbled for the right words to say. As he struggled to say the right thing, he fought the looks that Marissa was sending to him. "It's just, there used to be a spark, and now," He said with a disappointed voice, for the first time, looking into the green eyes. The green eyes that he loved were now filled with a set of tears. The giant green orbs brimmed with water as the words left Troy's mouth. "I don't know, it's not the same," He concluded softly.

"I understand," She said copying the same tone Troy held in his voice, pushing back the shiny piece of brown hair that hung down from her bun that was on the side of her head. As Troy parted his lips to speak again, he looked in the direction of the girl that he had deiced himself to for over six months. "You should go," Her voice cracked slightly, as she pushed herself up from the current position on the gray couch. Her voice seemed to be laced with a simple coldness that he had only encountered once in their relationship when they had gotten into a fight about something so simple. Spending the night at Gabriella's house.

"Please don't be mad at me," Troy begged as he followed her reactions, quickly grabbing the books that sat on the couch, removing himself from the current position on the comfy piece of furniture. His smooth hand reached for the arm of the girl, she pulled away slightly. She turned her head, ignoring the simple touch that Troy longed for. His blue eyes filled with sadness as she walked to the near by door that led to the cool brisk December air. Her hand landed on the door knob, twisting it slightly. The brunette turned her head slightly in the direction of the beautiful boy that stood dumbfound in her living room.

"Be honest with me, Troy," Her voice seemed to be filled with tears as her green eyes turned to connect with the sad blue eyes across the room. She was going to ask a question she already knew the answer to. She knew right away what the answer was going to be. Before she even knew the boy she had dated for six months, she knew the answer. And this hurt her heart. "Is it Gabriella?"

This struck Troy. It threw him off guard. He felt the food in his stomach do a complete barrel roll as the words left the girl's mouth. It hit him like a ton of bricks. It was like a chair had been ripped out from underneath him, because the answer is yes. As Troy reminded silent, Marissa's gorgeous eyes began to overflow with a salty substance, tiny droplets falling down her cheek. The door that the tiny brunette stood at opened, a cool breeze hitting her as she did. The silence that settled between them was the answer Marissa needed to hear.

"I'll see you at school Troy, goodnight." She said quietly, motioning to the wooden door that Troy had entered only about an hour ago.

"I'm sorry," The two words that escaped Troy's lips burned a giant hole in Marissa's heart. She knew it was going to come to this. She knew that Gabriella was what Troy really wanted. She knew that Troy loved his best friend. And he did.

"Bye Troy. Merry Christmas," The voice said meekly, yet in a cold way as the basketball player walked past the tiny body, the smell that entered his nose was not that smell he was used to. The smell of lavender, the smell of his best friend.

The wooden door closed behind his body, leaving him to walk to his truck in the dark December night, which was unusual for him. In the past six months, Troy had always had company on the way to his beat up old truck. The green eyed brunette would always be smiling, as she walked her attractive boyfriend to his gray vehicle. Leaving him in his truck for a long drawn out goodbye kiss. But this night, Troy concluded. This night was different for so many reasons.

Troy no longer had the company of Marissa Miller anymore. Troy was no longer in a relationship. Troy no longer had to suppress the feelings he had for his best friend anymore.


	22. Snow Pellets

Guys, you probably hate me right now. I would too. I've been so bad with my updates and stuff... I've been so busy. I've been working out everyday and working non stop. But I finally had some down time, thanks to my brother... who came into my room at 3am... looking for ibuprofen, while I was asleep -.- I couldn't fall back asleep. I thought, HEY WHY NOT FINISH THE CHAPTER? Anyway, I hope you guys like this. :) Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve.<p>

The brunette stared back into the mirror as she got ready for a service she had been going to every year since she was a freshman. A service she had grown to love.

Her curly hair hung loose and reached the middle of her back. The dark curls that rounded her face were pulled back slightly to reveal her beautiful face. Her recovering body was clad in a turquoise blue maxi dress that seemed to contour to her curves. Her dark eyes seemed unsatisfied as she stared into the mirror, the image reflecting back to her.

She was unsure if the blue eyed boy she was in love with still had intentions of going to his aunts house after the church service. She was unsure what she would do when she saw him. Would she castrate him or behead him?

As her mind wondered, she heard a familiar sound. Her cell phone was vibrating against the wooden dresser that sat across the room from where she was getting ready. A sign escaped her lips as she got up and went to the cellular device that sat on the dresser.

"Hello?"

"Gab, I have news to tell you…." The deep voice of the dark skinned basketball player entered the ear of the brunette who was listening intently for the news.

"What is it?"

"Troy just left my house, and he told me he and Marissa broke up,"

Gabriella literally felt her heart stop and jump for joy. A small smile spreading across the face the brunette as she tried to keep her composure calm.

"What?" Her voice was small as she tried to keep her heart from jumping through the phone to hug the boy who was like a brother to Gabriella.

"Yeah, they broke up last night, I guess," Chad concluded.

"Why'd they break up?" She questioned again, a hand grabbing onto her long hair as she nervously waited for a reply from her friend.

"He wouldn't really say, but he seemed alright," The voice of the dark skinned basketball player said. Gabriella imagined a small shrug of his shoulders as he said this.

"I'm sorry Chad, but it's hard not to smile right now," Gabriella said in a low voice to prevent herself from letting out a scream. As Gabriella finished her sentence a hearty chuckle exited Chad's mouth.

"I know, Gabs." Chad stated through the chuckle. A giggle escaped Gabriella's mouth as she smiled thinking of the newly single Troy Bolton.

"Do you know if he's still going to the church service tonight?"

"Yeah, he said he was, do you need a ride?"

"I think my dad's taking me," The brunette replied as she was still holding back the biggest smile in the world.

"So, I'll see you there?" The basketball player questioned.

"Of course," The brunette replied as she giggle a little, imagining the face of Chad, his bushy hair moving as he spoke.

"Are you still going over to Cathy's house?" This made the smile on Gabriella's face drop a little, as she was reminded of the tradition the two best friends had.

"Uh, I don't know. Troy hasn't spoken to me since break," The quiet voice that escaped Gabriella's mouth was somewhat sad. She had no idea if Troy still wanted to see her for their little tradition. She didn't know if he had a gift that he was going to give her. She didn't know if he even wanted anything to do with her. She just wanted to know, anything.

"Oh," Chad's usually happy voice was quiet and seemed to mimic Gabriella's sad one. He seemed to be almost as confused as she was. "Do you want me to text him and find out?" So his phone was working, she concluded. A small piece of anger reentering her body as she thought of Troy ignoring her.

"No, that's okay. Maybe he'll talk to me at church…" Gabriella could only hope that when he saw her that he would be taken back by her beauty and he would want to talk to her, and hold her.

"Yeah…" Chad said with a small sigh, that seemed to be followed by a small yawn.

"Well, I'll let you go Chad, I have to finish getting ready," As Gabriella let out a small giggle as she heard another yawn escape Chad's mouth through the phone.

"I'll see you in a little, Gab,"

"I'll see you," The brunette concluded, hitting the red button on her cell phone, ending the call between the two friends. Her heart jumping at the thought of Troy Bolton being single. The thought of Troy Bolton ignoring her for several days entered her mind as well. Her hopeful heart dropping to her feet.

* * *

><p>The chestnut colored hair was pushed back from the eyes of the basketball player as he looked into the familiar room that he would spend his Christmas Eves. His blue eyes spotted a certain brown haired girl that his heart was growing fond of. Gabriella Montez.<p>

She was turned, not facing the basketball player. The lavender scented hair Troy loved was in a curly mess that reached the middle of her back. Her small body was clad in a beautiful dress that hugged her body perfectly, it rounded her bottom perfectly.

Troy would tell that she was talking to one of his best friends, Chad. The bushy hair seemed to move as the fellow basketball player turned his head. As the two friends spoke, Troy felt a pang of jealousy hit his gut. He knew Gabriella and Chad had been friends for a long time, they had ran track together. Their fathers had joined a bowling league together, along with Troy's father. But he just couldn't help but feel the green monster hit him as he saw the two interact with each other.

The brown eyes of the basketball player hit the blue eyes. They connect and a small smirk spreads across the face of the dark skinned boy. Troy sees that Chad mouths something to the Latina standing in front of him. Seeing the tiny body of the brunette tense, she turns a little to see the blue eyed beauty walking towards to pair of friends.

"What's up Hoops?" Chad greets the boy Gabriella was in love with. Suddenly, Gabriella felt the blood in her veins rush to her face as the blue eyed basketball player was beside her. His tall figure towering over her tiny one.

"You know man," Troy's smooth voice entered Gabriella's ears. His shoulders shrug as his blue eyes look in the direction of the girl who stood next to him. Her heart stopping as she felt the blue eyes hit her cheek. "Hi Gabi," The voice that left his mouth was raspy, and sexy. It left a certain feeling in the middle of her legs throb.

As Gabriella's brown eyes made eye contact with the basketball player, she felt the throb increase as she stared into the beautiful ocean blue color. She had to grab the pew that was in front of her to keep her knees from giving out beneath her. The stare the two held was earth shattering.

"Troy," She said quietly, pushing back a small piece of hair that had fallen into her face, a hand still holding onto the wooden pew that was in front of her. Her mocha eyes detaching from the basketball players as she remembered that last he had spoken to her.

She remembered how pissed she was at him. She remembered how upset he had made her by ignoring her. She remembered the feeling in her stomach that he left when he hadn't texted her like he promised.

The piano player that was sitting up on the lifted stage began playing an old hymn Gabriella recognized almost automatically. This was an indication the take a seat. Gabriella's tiny body took a seat in the wooden pew. She noticed someone sit next to her, Troy Bolton. He actually had the balls to sit next to her, she mused.

She could smell that scent that lingered off of the basketball player. It was a mix of her two favorite things, laundry detergent and Abercrombie Fierce, the cologne she bought him for his previous birthday. She was telling herself not to give in but she saw the fingers of the basketball player dance across his lap into hers, a small piece of paper falling into her tiny lap, onto her maxi dress. Opening it with caution, her brown eyes darted in the direction of the blue eyed boy. Her heart began to race. She didn't know what the note he had just passed her read.

'Are you still coming to my aunts?'

He still wanted her to come. Her heart jumped for joy almost as she read the sloppy hand writing of the boy who sat next to her, the boy who owned her heart. The pencil that was sitting in the pew seemed to be out of reach.

Tapping Troy on the leg, she waited for him to look at her. His blue eyes connecting with her dark brown. She felt the shock of him enter her body. Her head slowly nodded toward the pencil that was sitting in a holder. Troy looked confused for a moment before he realized what she meant. Handing the pencil to the brunette, he felt a spark being sent through his body.

'Only if you want me too.' The brunette wrote back to the boy who was sitting next to her.

Slipping the paper in the direction of the boy, she felt her heart beating furiously inside of her. She saw the blue eyes scan the tiny piece of paper that was handed to him. Turning his head to look at the brunette, he nodded and mouthed a small 'I do' sending flames down into the stomach of Gabriella. He still wanted her to go. Maybe this was her chance to talk to him about the letter, finally.


	23. Graupel

Here's an update! I hope you guys love it. :) I love you guys. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Gabriella's tiny figure was being squeezed by Troy's Aunt. Laughing a little as her arms were wrapped around the tiny body of the brunette.<p>

"Oh Gabriella, it's been too long," Cathy concluded, releasing the grip she had on the tiny girl.

"It really has, it's so nice to see you Cathy," Gabriella gushed, pulling the older sibling of Jack Bolton in for another hug. The two seemed to share a moment, her heart jumping as she hugged the woman who had been a mother figure to the young girl.

The basketball player blushed as a hand scratched the back of his neck, watching the interactions between the two women that were in his life. His aunt who he loved like another mother figure, and Gabriella Montez, the girl he was in love with.

"Troy, when are you ever going to date this girl?" Troy's Aunt had always asked the two teenagers that. But Troy's already blushing figure turned as red as a tomato. His heart jumping inside of his heart at the hopeful comment of being with the brunette who was standing in front of his aunt. Clearing his throat, he coughed a little.

'Aunt Cathy," He strained, clearing his throat again. His heart jumped at the thought of coming to his aunt's house as a couple with the brunette who stood right in front of him.

"Oh come help me in the kitchen Brie," Cathy stated softly, pulling the calloused hand of the brunette towards the giant room. Her brown eyes locking with the blue that were still filled with embarrassment, a small smirk crossing her lips as they met. This sent butterflies through the stomach of the basketball player.

Closing his eyes, he imagined the blue feather that sat on Gabriella's hip. Her tan olive skin radiating in the dark as his lips would attach to the tattoo, sending chills up and down the spine of the brunette.

As he watched the two leave the living room of his aunt's house, a sigh erupted from the mouth of the basketball player. His hand running through his chestnut colored hair. He had to do something about the Latina that made him fall in love.

"What is it, son?" The voice of Jack Bolton filled his ears, as he was pulled out the trance Gabriella sent him in.

"What?" He stated somewhat dumbfound as he looked in the direction of the matching eyes of his father. "Oh… just thinking Coach,"

"About Gabriella?"

This sent Troy into a small shock. He was confused because his dad knew exactly what was running through his mind. The thoughts of Gabriella kissing him reentered his mind, and suddenly, he felt the jeans he was wearing grow tighter.

"How did you…" Troy wondered as he looked in the direction of the kitchen, his blue eyes spotting the brunette that was standing next to the two women his in family. His mother and his Aunt Cathy.

"I saw how you looked at her, Troy," Jack stated softly, giving his son a quick pat on the back, followed by an encouraging smile. "Have you told her yet?"

Shaking his head, the chestnut colored hair fell into his oceanic eyes. He hadn't told her how he felt about her. He didn't tell her he was in love with her. He didn't know how to respond to her heart pouring letter. He didn't know how to respond to something so personal.

"You need to Troy, before it's too late," The usually stern voice of father of Troy was now soft and somewhat encouraging. Nodding, Troy took his dad's advice.

"I know dad, I'm gonna tell her," Troy said with a slight confidence, as the eyes of the basketball player still looked in the direction of the beautiful brunette that was in the next room. His blue eyes landing on rounded behind of the Latina. The feeling in his jeans tightening once again as thoughts rushed to his mind.

"When son?" He asked, his hand landing on the shoulder of his son, pulling him slightly out of the trance of Gabriella. The striking blue eyes looked into the blue that was questioning his intentions.

"Soon," He said softly, his blue eyes flickering again in the direction of the beautiful brunette. "I'm gonna tell her soon,"

The last part of his sentence was a slight whisper as his beautiful sapphire eyes stayed connected with the back of the brunette who was bonding with the two women who meant the most to him.

* * *

><p>"Come back anytime, Gabriella. You know where I live," Cathy stated, pulling the tiny Latina in for a hug another time.<p>

"I will, Cathy." The brunette smiled in the direction of the woman who was hugging her tiny body.

"You better! Is Troy taking you home?" The thought of riding in the beat up old truck alone with the boy she was in love with sent shivers down her spine.

"I think so," She said unsure, looking in the direction of the boy who was sitting down on the couch his aunt had in her living room, as he was having a conversation with his Uncle Ted. His bright eyes shot up, locking with the brunettes. He nodded, before turning his head back to the conversation he was having with his uncle. Her heart was jumping, would she be able to talk to him about everything?

"Good," The white teeth of Troy's Aunt were flashed at the beautiful Montez sibling who stood in front of her. "I hope I'll be seeing you soon," Cathy said with a slight wink, her hand giving Gabriella's thin a tiny squeeze.

Before Gabriella had a chance to respond, she felt the presence of Troy behind her. The smell she loved entering her nose. "You ready to go, Gabi?"

The nickname that made her heart race was said. She just wanted to kiss his lips and run her calloused hand through his thick sandy brown hair as his hands would encircle her tiny waist. As she locked her eyes with the blue that she loved, she nodded. Her brown eyes darted toward the clock that was above the door way into the kitchen. A quarter to twelve. She had to be home soon.

"I don't want Papa Bear to be mad at me," She stated with a slight grin, as she brought up the curfew he had set for her when she was in tenth grade. She was to be home at 10:00 on a school night and 12:00 on a weekend.

The grin Gabriella was wearing seemed to be copied on the face of Troy, as he grabbed the bare arm of the brunette. "Then we better get you home," His voice was husky as it whispered into the brisk air.

Gabriella felt her core melt as the hold Troy had on her arm began to burn. The feeling of the burning was something she loved. The burning sensation was something she missed. The touch of the basketball player.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Troy concluded, waving a final goodbye to the family that sat around the house lazily, as he pulled Gabriella towards the direction of his Aunt's back door, where his car was parked in the long drive way.

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent, despite the music that had been playing in the background. Christmas music.<p>

Nothing had really been said between the two other than the usual "I love your aunt." From Gabriella as they left his Aunt's house, every Christmas Eve.

She felt the heat between the two best friend begin to rise as the silence built between the two. So much needed to be said but neither of them wanted to say it. It was kind of awkward between the two as they sat quietly. Troy's blue eyes staring intently at the dark road in front of him.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't exchanged gifts like they usually did, every Christmas Eve. Troy hadn't even mentioned the exchanging of gifts. As the ride was silent, Gabriella played with the rubber band that clung to her wrist, looking in the direction of her best friend every so often, she sighed. She didn't want to bring up the letter. She didn't want to make herself look stupid. She kept quiet as the old beat up truck rounded the final corner onto the street she lived on. The blue pick up pulled into the grave drive way of the Montez house hold. The truck of her father's in front of Troy's. Her heart stopped as the beat up truck was turned off. Sitting in silence for a few seconds, the two best friends let the quiet settle between them. Though no words were said, it was enough for the both of them.

"Thanks for the ride, Troy," Gabriella said softly, slightly disappointed as she turned slightly, the calloused hand grabbed the handle of the door. Opening it, she heard the tiny squeak the truck usually let out when the passenger door was opened.

"Gabriella," Troy stated softly, his smooth hand reaching out to touch the arm of the brunette for the second time within the hour. The brown looked back at the blue eyed beauty who seemed to long for the touch of the struggling brunette.

"Hmmm?" She mused, her chocolate hair sliding down her shoulder.

"Your CD…." He paused, looking for the right words to say to the brunette. Her heart stopped in her chest, as he brought up his gift. The gift she worked so hard on to perfect for him. The gift she felt like he blew off. The letter that she poured her heart out into. "It was amazing," He choked on the words he tried getting out, his throat closing slightly. "It was the best gift I've ever gotten before," He said softly, his hand leaving the arm of the brunette. The burning sensation that was sent through her body lost. The sentences that seemed to leave Troy's mouth sent Gabriella's heart into a frenzy. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Really?" The tiny voice that escaped her body squeaked out, before her brown eyes closed. He didn't tell her he loved her back. Her heart was breaking. She was mentally punching herself.

"Yes really," He stated quietly, his body turning slightly towards the girl that sat on the bench seat of his old truck. "I just…" Interrupted mid-sentence by a light that reminded Gabriella of her curfew. The light that sat on the deck of the Montez porch cut the conversation short.

"I better get going," Gabriella said softly, pushing the door her hand was still holding onto forward. "Merry Christmas, Troy," Her voice was soft, delicate she said goodbye to the boy she loved. She had no heart right now, because Troy seemed to rip it out. It was in his hands and he seemed to be playing with fire.


	24. Rime

New Years Eve seemed to be the same every year for Gabriella.

Sharpay would throw a giant party, everyone that goes to East High and West High would appear, and Gabriella would watch Troy flirt with many girls, drunk. Kiss them. And possibly engage in sexual intercourse later on with them. It stung her heart. But this year, Gabriella concluded, would be different. Or at least she prayed it would.

The normally curly hair had been flat ironed to perfection, her brown locks flowing further down her back than usual. Her tiny body was clad in a white tank top that set her olive skin off just right. Her thighs being hugged by a pair of form fitting jeans. Her lucky jeans. She went out of her way to make herself look better than normal. And she did. She looked hot. And would be damned if she didn't catch the eye of someone tonight. Hopefully the blue eyes of a certain Troy Bolton.

* * *

><p>The blue eyes of the basketball player stared into the reflected image. The shade of blue that seemed to stare back at him were a darker blue. The blue Troy was afraid of for his own good. The blue he saw in his dad's eyes when he was furious. The blue that would appeared in his eyes puzzled him. He wasn't angry like his father was when they were the same color. He was just upset. Upset at himself for what had escaped his mouth on Christmas Eve to the one girl he ever loved. Gabriella Montez.<p>

The two hadn't spoke. Not a word since the final goodbyes when Troy had left Gabriella on her doorstep the night he had dropped her off. He was afraid to text her. He was afraid to contact her for the simple fact that he thought she hated him. He thought that she wanted nothing to do with the blue eyed beauty. He wouldn't blame her if she felt like that. He deserved to be punched in the face.

The feelings that the athlete held for the girl only seemed to increase over the long days. The only girl that ran through his head was Gabriella. He imagined her dark hair rubbing against his stubble cheek. He imagined their noses touching as he kissed her softly on the lips. He imagined his figure on top of her as he would make her gasp for breath. He imagined making love to her. He imagined being with her in so many ways. He wanted her. Troy had changed. He changed the way he looked at the beautiful Latina. Troy promised himself that tonight would be the night that Gabriella Montez would know that he too was in love with his best friend.

* * *

><p>The converse that were tied onto the tiny feet of the Montez sibling walked into the gated area of the Evans' mansion. Her father dropping her off at her best friend's house before being called the fire department where he would spend his night at a party him and the other employee's would engage in as well.<p>

The worn out shoes approached the white door of the giant house, seeing the many people who were already drinking. Shaking her brown hair she saw her blonde best friend, clinging to the neck of a familiar friend. The dark skinned baker, Zeke. The boy Sharpay had a habit of kissing when she had too much to drink. The boy Sharpay wanted to be with. The boy who was close friends with the boy she had no idea about anymore. The blue eyed boy she spotted almost automatically. His blue eyes hitting her curved body as soon as it walked through the giant doors.

Gabriella noted how gorgeous he looked. His blue eyes captured in a stare that Gabriella wouldn't return for the simple sack of keeping her underwear dry. His built chest seemed to be clad with a shirt that Gabriella just wanted to rip off.

"GABBBBBRIELLA," The slurred words left the blonde mouth as she approached her group of friends. Chad nodding to her, with a smile as his large hand was wrapped around the waste of one her other close friends Taylor. Troy was standing quietly next to the couple. The arms of the blonde let go of the built neck of the dark skinned basketball player, wrapping around the brunette's neck, her weight being thrown onto the small Latina. "I'm so glad you came, Gab," Smelling the alcohol on the actress' breath Gabriella pulled away slightly, escaping the grasp of her tipsy friend.

"It looks like the party already stated," Smirking, she looked towards her dark skinned friend Chad who copied the grin she wore.

"She was like this when we got here," The voice of the girl who seemed to be snuggled into the dark skinned basketball players said softly, with a slight giggle. As the brunette smirked as her blonde friends.

Lightly pushing the tipsy actress, another giggle escaped the glossed lips of the Latina as the actress stumbled back into the arms of the basketball player who she had been clinging to when Gabriella entered the large house.

"Whoa, watch it there Blondie," The deep voice said catching the girl who had fallen into him, the voice that was unlike Troy's.

"Bitch," The blonde said softly, glaring slightly at the brunette who had committed the action only seconds before. Her giggle still lingering in the air as Troy wanted to grab it and put it in a bag.

"Common Shar, let's get you some more to drink," The Latina said, her calloused hand reaching for the smooth hand of the actress, pulling her towards the giant bar her parent's had built into the house.

Out of ear shot, the blonde spoke loudly enough for the brunette to hear, her usually loud voice much quieter as though she was playing a secret agent in a Broadway show. "Troy asked about you like, four times," She slurred as her hand was let go of when Gabriella turned to face the girl.

Catching her breath in her closing throat, her brown eyes darkened, looking at the small girl who now stood next to her.

"He did?" Her tiny voice questioned, picking up a heavy bottle of some kind of delicious drink that contained a substance that made Sharpay's voice speak the truth.

"Mhmm, he was like 'where's Gabi?' 'Is Gabi here yet?' 'Do you think she hates me?' 'Call her and tell her to come' Ugh, Gabriella he was like a fucking three year old asking for their mommy," She complained, sipping from a red cup that sat on the counter where the two stood, not knowing was the class contained.

The heart inside Gabriella's chest was bumping. Her heart was doing jumping jacks at the very thought of Troy wanting to speak to her. She didn't know what to do. "Did… he say anything else?" The brunette pondered softly, pushing the class she had filled for the blonde towards her.

"Mmm, not really," Sharpay said thoughtfully, taking a giant gulp from the alcohol filled cup. "You look fucking hot Gabs, Troy won't be able to keep his hands off you! OH! Let's go dance," Sharpay said jumping slightly, taking another giant sip from her glass before setting it down carelessly on the counter next to the other red cup, before pulling the arm of the puzzled brunette in the direction of the crowded group of people that were dancing.

In the mind of Gabriella, she had no idea of what was really going to happen that night. But for now, she wanted to show Troy exactly what he was missing.


	25. Fair Weather Cumulus

You guys are gonna read this, and hate me. I can ALREADY tell... but please review. I may even update with two chapters. Depends on how much I finish tonight. :) Anyway, thank you for all the wonder reviews. I love you guys.

* * *

><p>10:21. One hour and thirty-nine minutes until the start of a new year. And Gabriella was having a terrible time at the biggest party of the year.<p>

Her brown eyes had watched Troy curiously through the night, sipping from a water bottle throughout the night. He wasn't drinking, and it confused her. She didn't understand. She hadn't engaged in drinking that New Years Eve either for the simple fact that she had to be home before her dad did.

It bothered her that Troy hadn't spoken to her despite the various time she caught him staring at her. It bothered her that he hadn't come over to her and asked her to dance. It bothered her that he would be kissing someone else at 12:00. It bothered her that she wasn't his.

As the brown eyes stared in the direction of the blue eyed boy, her heart raced as the cobalt connected with for the first time. The two stared at each other from across the crowed room, like one would see in a teen movie. The butterflies in Gabriella's recovering stomach began to flutter and fly around.

A small smile crossed the lips of the basketball star, as he took another sip of the water bottle in his right hand before he took a step towards the brunette. His heart began racing as his feet began moving towards the girl he was in love with. The nerves that he held seemed to hold him back. Slowly, Troy made his way over to the brunette.

For the first time in almost a week, Troy spoke to his best friend. A small smile playing on his gorgeous lips. "Having a good time?" As casual as he could, he tried to make conversation with the beautiful brunette who stood below him. The way her beautiful skin reflected in the light made him to want to touch her.

"Not really," The brunette said softly, looking into the cup she had in her hand. The water was almost gone.

"Oh," The blue eyes disconnected from the beautiful brown eyes of the girl who was amazing to him, looking at the ground, Troy scratched the back of his neck. A habit he had when he was nervous.

"Yeah, I think I'm actually gonna head home," Catching the attention of the boy, the blue shot up, piecing the brown with curiosity. He wanted to reach out and soft arm of the Latina, but he didn't. The smiling face of the basketball player seemed to drop at that thought of Gabriella leaving early.

"Why?" He questioned, his blue eyes darkening as they connected with the brown of the Latina again.

"My dad wants me home," The brunette said softly, avoiding the piercing stare from the beautiful blue eyed boy in hopes of hiding the lie from him.

"Do you need a ride? I haven't had anything to drink," Pointing to the water bottle in his right hand, he gave the small Latina a smile, that sent sparks through both of their bodies as the dark eyes connected with the baby blue again.

"No, it's fine. I can walk," Gabriella murmured softly, pushing past the tall basketball player. As her hips swayed as she walked away from the blue eyed beauty, Troy cursed himself.

* * *

><p>The small brunette gripped her tiny arms closer to herself, as she braced her bare arms against the cool New Mexico wind. Walking home was something she didn't want to do, especially New Years Eve. She realized that saying no to Troy's offer was probably one of the stupidest things the smartest girl at East High could've done.<p>

She wanted to avoid the awkward conversations between the two on the way home. The sideward glances, and the longing looks she would send his way while his left hand would remain on the steering wheel of his old beat up truck. She was smart about that, or so she thought so.

As her tiny feet stepped against the sidewalk, she looked down at her shoes. She hadn't noticed the flash of light that illuminated the sky. The final stretch that led down the street to her house, she heard the familiar but lost sound of something she missed so much. Thunder. Immediately, her brown eyes shot up in the air, looking towards the dark night sky. The stars that lit the beautiful night sky, made her heart grow as a flash of lightning erupted through out the atmosphere. Stopping in the middle of paved side walk, she spread her arms out, waiting. Waiting for the rain to pour down onto her expecting figure.

A tiny raindrop hit her smooth cheek, the new life that she had been begging for finally flourishing.

* * *

><p>The blue eyes glanced around the room of drunken teenagers, the boredom of the entire night enveloping him in that single moment. He watched the girl he loved walk away from him as he attempted to make up for something he wished he would've done when he had the chance. But he didn't.<p>

Sighing, the basketball player ran a hand through his hair, pushing the sandy locks back from his intense eyes. Getting up from the position on the fancy furniture, Troy walked toward the direction of the giant white wooden doors of the Evans' mansion. Fresh air, Troy stated in his head.

His lungs seemed to fill with the smell of brisk December air. In less than two hours, it would be January air. Air that would be new. A new year, a new Troy, he declared. Just as he stated that in his head, he let out a long drawn out breath. The sky lit up in a bright explosion, catching his blue eye's attention. The sound of thunder followed shortly, the crack causing the basketball player to jump a little, not expecting it.

His dark eyes filled with something. Stretching the he didn't have tucked safely into pocket, he closed his beautiful blue eyes as a single raindrop fell onto the hand of the basketball player.

"Gabriella," He said out loud to himself, taking the hand that had been stretched out, and tucking it into his jean pocket again. Holding the raindrop that fell into in his smooth hand. Running in the direction of his beat up old truck, the rain started to fall from the sky, hitting the basketball player.

* * *

><p>How badly do you guys hate me?<p> 


	26. Penitentes

I don't know how I feel about this chapter... but please leave your comments. And this chapter is much longer than most of my chapters. so enjoy. Please read and review. I love you guys! :) ENJOY.

* * *

><p>The rain fell onto the brunette's figure as she twirled in the beautiful substance.<p>

She had walked the rest of the way home in the rain and now she stood in front of her brick house, enjoying the substance she hadn't felt hit her skin in over six months. Her bare feet were touching the sidewalk in front of her house, her shoes dangling in her hand as she still spun in circles in her favorite thing ever. She smiled as the cold substance hit her tiny figure. She was happy. Truly happy to be in the wet substance. Rain.

* * *

><p>Troy was usually a cautious driver when it came to weather conditions but on this New Years Eve, he drove as fast as he could, taking certain roads that he knew would lead him to the one girl he wanted to see more than anything, Gabriella.<p>

Pulling on to the street he became all too familiar with, his windshield wipers worked their hardest to keep the glass that Troy used to see clean, his heart racing as he approached the Montez house.

His blue eyes saw the girl he loved, stomping around in the rain, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in the whole world. The girl he loved playing like a child in the rain. He smiled as he saw her spin, the rain falling on her body.

As he pulled up on the curb of the house of Gabriella's house, he shut off his truck. Oblivious to his appearance, the brunette still spun in the rain, enjoying the beauty of the lost connection between the two.

The some what dry figure closed the door of the old beat up truck, his heart inside his build chest beating faster than he had ever felt. It jumped inside of him. His blue eyes watched the figure of Gabriella, still spinning happily in the rain. She was smiling. And laughing.

"Gabriella," He said loud enough to break the brunette from her trance, her spinning figure stopping to turn to look at the now soaking boy. Her brown eyes were pierced with the blue of the basketball player. His wet figure was dangerously close to the tiny brunette who stood below him, the wetness that gathered on his hair, falling in droplets on to the Latina.

"Troy? What are you-" The warm hands of the basketball player gripping the smooth cheeks of the brunette, pulling her face to his. His lips attaching to hers in a passionate kiss. Their first kiss.

The sparks that erupted in the pit of both of their stomachs was so unbearable. The butterflies that had been fluttering around meaninglessly had began to flap their wings to heavily. The calloused hand intertwined with the wet locks the sandy brown hair, her fingers running through them.

The two best friends shared a moment they would never forget, as they pulled apart, the mouth of the brunette began to open, as her hand fell to the neck of Troy. His free hand on the small waist of Gabriella.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, as she regained her breath back.

"It's raining, Gabriella," The thumb of his right hand, moving against her smooth cheek, sending tingles to every part of her body. "And that I love you," The last part of his sentence he whispered softly, as he connected their lips again, feeling the spark shoot through both of their bodies again. The warm that was on the hip of the brunette began to trace tiny circles underneath the soaked cloth that stuck to her body. The second kiss the pair shared was much softer, separating only seconds later.

"You love me?" The brunette said softly, playing with the tiny hairs on the back of Troy's neck, causing him to melt into the arms of the brunette.

"I love you Gabriella," He stated again, pushing his forehead against her soaked one, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"What took you so long?" She said softly, pulling the head of the basketball player in for another kiss, a kiss that was so passionate. Her lips lingering against his as the pulled apart.

"I love you so much Gabriella. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally realize. I didn't know what was in front of me," Troy said looking into the dark eyes of the brunette, her heart stopping inside her chest as she finally got what she wanted her whole life. His lips connected with hers again as a raindrop fell between the noses of the two.

"I love you," The tiny brunette said, standing on her tiptoes to reach Troy's ears before she softly whispered, "Come inside, I'm getting cold," Her voice tickled the tiny hairs that were matted down by the rain. Sending chills down the back of Troy. The tightening of his jeans restricting him against the cold rain.

The tiny hand reached for the much larger one, intertwining their fingers. The calloused hand gripped the skilled basketball player's hand as she led him towards to dark house of the Montez family.

Opening the wooden door to the empty house, the brunette and blue eyed boy smiled at each other, as they both leaned into one another, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Gabriella's calloused hands resting on the tops of Troy's muscular shoulders, his hands reattaching to her waist. Almost simultaneously, the two smiled into the kiss, feeling the sparks shoot through their bodies.

"I'm freezing, Wildcat," The tiny voice of the brunette whispered against the lips of the tall sandy haired boy who stood above her. The nickname Gabriella hadn't used in months escaped her mouth as Troy smiled again, connecting their lips again in a soft kiss. The hands that rested on the waist of the small Latina, shot up to cold arms of the girl.

"I love doing that," The voice that escaped Troy's mouth was husky, something sexy that turned Gabriella on. She felt the wetness between her already wet legs, grow.

"What?" Her hands ran through the hair of the handsome boy, playing with locks of brown sandy hair that she loved so much.

"Kissing you," Butterflies erupted in the pit of Gabriella's stomach. The butterflies that seemed to always haunt her were now blessing her as her moment finally came true.

A small moan escaped her lips as she pressed her mouth against Troy's again in a passionate kiss. The curve of her body fitting perfectly against his as they rubbed against each other. Disconnecting her mouth from Troy's she reached up slightly, pressing her swollen lips against the athlete's ear, she whispered softly three little words that sent a fire through Troy's body. In the most innocent way, yet sexiest voice Troy had ever heard, she made his insides burn with a passion.

"I love you,"

Connecting their lips in another kiss, they both seemed to enjoy the moment everyone had been waiting for. The moment Gabriella dreamed of. The moment Troy had thought about in his head continuously. It was perfect for them.

* * *

><p>The two best friends lay on the giant couch that had been set in the middle of the Montez living room. Their clothes being changed into something much more dry and warm. They now laid on the gray couch, cuddled up under a blanket.<p>

The head of the brunette was positioned on the built chest of the blue eyed beauty who rested underneath the girl, his hands drawing the initials of the boy on the back of the Latina causing chills to creep down the back of the small girl who laid on top of the basketball player.

A giggle escaped the lips of the brunette, as her open mouth placed a small kiss on the exposed neck of the basketball player, his hand gripping her sides.

"Wait, so you like when I do this?" The brunette teased pressing her lips against the neck of the boy again, the sweet giggle Troy loved exiting her lips again.

"Baby," Troy paused, gripping her sides tighter, making the butterflies in her stomach to explode at the nickname he had given her.

"Baby?" Gabriella questioned, her brown eyes lock on the face of the beautiful boy. His gorgeous eyes closed from the impact of the kiss. Her questioning tone caused him to open his eyes, seeing the look Gabriella was giving him made him nervous.

"Yeah, baby," He said softly, pressing his plump lips to the forehead of the brunette. The mocha eyes closing from the blissful moment.

"I love being called that," She said softly, leaning up to kiss the boy, her hands pressing giving her leverage, as she cranked her neck to accommodate the lip locking. At first, the kiss was sweet but it soon evolved into something that caused both of them to gasp for their breath, the hands that were placed on the hips of the brunette roamed under that red East High shirt she had mischievously taken from the boy when she was over his house. His cool hands seemed to burn through her warm skin, as his thumbs began to trace tiny circles on the stomach that had tortured her so badly over the past year.

"Gabriella, you're so perfect," Troy husked, his blue eyes piercing the dark brown that had fluttered open. The hands that had roamed under the shirt of the brunette were still making tiny circles against the skin of the brunette.

The soft lips of the brunette attached to the neck of Troy, placing small butterfly kisses, the scent of the basketball player lingering in her nose. A small groan escaped Troy's lips as Gabriella felt his hands grip her bare sides, causing her to let out a small squeal, following the giggle Troy was in love with.

"You're so damn cute, baby," The nickname that caused Gabriella's heart to jump sent her into another spear, breaking the tiny kisses she had been placing along his jaw line, as she connected their lips again in a sweet kiss. As the pair pulled apart, the dark eyes of the brunette darted to the clock that sat above the television that hadn't been turned on since the two had arrived in the empty house. 12:07.

"Happy New Years, Wildcat," The brunette stated softly, kissing the basketball player on the lips. The tender kiss caused the sparks that had been starting to explode. The sparks that made Gabriella's inside curl in excitement. Pulling his lips from the brunettes, he whispered against her plump lips

"This is the best New Years I've ever had," Grinning as Gabriella blushed, she buried her face into the fresh scented neck of the basketball player.

"I love you Wildcat," She muffled into his neck, following a set of open mouthed kisses on the athletes neck. A small sigh escaping his lips, as he lifted his hips to rub against the sweat pants that Gabriella had comfortably worn.

"I love you too, Gabi. So much," The nickname seemed to sweet coming from his lips. So sweet. Gabriella continued to press tiny kisses to the neck of the basketball player. Sighing as the incredible feeling intensified as the brunette's teeth seemed to drag across Troy's open neck. "Baby," The voice that escaped Troy's lips seemed to be a bit shaky, catching Gabriella's attention, as his grip on her hips didn't seem to loosen. His hands roaming under the oversized shirt.

"Hmmm?" Gabriella mused slightly, pulling her head from the position of the muscular neck of the boy who held her in his arms.

"Either you stop," The faint smile that had been on Gabriella's lips dropped as Troy paused to collect himself, thinking she had done something that Troy didn't want. "Or we collectively fix this little problem," He husked, pushing his hips into Gabriella's clothed core. A small moan escaped Gabriella's lips as her core grew wet from the slight contact between the two. A blush crept upon the cheeks of the brunette, causing her to bit her swollen lip. Troy's sex filled eyes to swell as he watched the girl in his arms curiously push her limits as she pressed her core against his.

"You're so fucking sexy," Troy husked, pressing his lips firmly against the brunette's swollen ones. The hands that had been aimlessly roaming under the red shirt wondered up to the firm breast of the tiny Latina, a gasp escaping her lips as the smooth hand of the basketball player caressed the object through the lacy bra.

The heat that was building between the two best friends seemed to intensify as the kiss that had been growing with passion was interrupted by the removal of the shirt. It was carelessly tossed in the direction of the floor, leaving it completely forgotten. The blue eyes of Troy grew wide, as his hands wondered over the covered breasts of the brunette, his lips pressing briefly against the girl's against bare chest, a small moan escaping the brunette as he did so.

The clasp on the back of Gabriella's bra being removed with ease, as Troy's hands grasped the bare chest of the brunette. His mouth connected with the unattended breast, a loud moan escaping the lips of the brunette, his tiny hips thrusting in the direction of the boy's stiff member.

"You're so beautiful Gab," He complimented softly, connecting his lips again with the brunette. A grin soon gracing his face as he felt the slight of the white shirt Gabriella had thrown at him when they had decided to change into warm clothes. Lifting his muscular arms, Troy helped Gabriella remove the shirt that seemed to be in their way. Pressing her core into his stiff member, Gabriella erected a moan from deep within Troy's throat.

Gabriella's tongue soon found Troy's exposed chest, her open mouth kisses gracing his naked chest, as the large hand gripped the bare sides of the brunette, sending chills up and down her back. The hands that were gripping the girls back, slid down under the hem of the sweat pants Gabriella wore. The nerve endings in Troy's fingers dancing as they slipped under the material, pushing them down ever so slightly as he did so.

The white teeth of the Latina who still laid on his chest were leaving a mark on the bare skin. A small groan escaping Troy's lips again, as he grasped the underwear clad bottom of Gabriella, erecting a gasp from the brunette who still laid on top of him.

Without warning, the clothed leg of the basketball player wrapped around the thin leg of the track star, flipping the couple over in surprise to Gabriella, as Troy's lips automatically found the brunette's exposed neck. A soft moan escaped the lips of the brunette as her hands soon found the bare back of the basketball player, grabbing onto the muscle, bracing herself.

"Mmm, Troy," Whispering weakly, bucking her underwear clad hips against the boy who still had a pair of basketball shorts Gabriella had somehow managed to steal from the boy who now towered over her.

The large hands roamed the once tortured stomach of Gabriella, his thumb hooking under the neon pink boy shorts Gabriella had placed on her curved body that evening. In one motion, Troy swiftly pushed the underwear down the tan legs, his eyes connecting with the dark brown. Kicking the underwear off the gray couch, it fell lifelessly along with the other items of clothing that had been removed.

Troy leaned down and sank his white teeth into the bare neck of the Latina, a loud whimper following his actions as her hips push into his again, her tiny calloused hands griping the sides of his basketball shorts.

"Wildcat," Gabriella hitched her voice as Troy's mouth worked the girl's neck. "These need to come off," She swallowed, pushing the shorts off the chiseled hips of the athlete, the boxers that had clung to his body coming off with the shorts as well, stripping him down. Their bare bodies seemed to fit together perfectly as the blue bore into the brown.

The wet core that belonged to Gabriella dripped with desire as Troy's large hand reached down between the two to caress her center. A moan erupted from the throat of the brunette as her toned leg wrapped around Troy's. Their swollen lips connected as Troy began to pressed his fingers into the depths of Gabriella's mold, erecting another moan. The couple fought for dominance as their tongues twisted together. A whimper escaped the lips of the brunette as Troy's thumb began to rub a certain spot that could cause the brunette to be sent over the edge in complete ecstasy.

"Troy," The girl moaned loudly into the mouth of the boy who she was in love with as the curved hips bucked against the fingers of the captain. This sent chills down the spine of the basketball player, his heart jumping at the sound of the his name escaping her lips.

"What is it baby?" He said pulling away from her lips, pressing tiny kisses against the bruised neck of the brunette. His fingers pulled away from her soaked mold, he heard the brunette whimper in response as the warmth of his fingers left her. His lips trailed down bare chest of the brunette, placing small kisses along the sweat glistening body.

The blue eyes shot up to connect with the brown orbs that were closed from the moments of ecstasy. The kisses he was giving her sent her into a frenzy. "Baby, look at me," The basketball star said softly, placing a tiny kiss on the once tortured stomach of the brunette, his hands at her sides, as her eye lids fluttered open.

"Hmmm?" The brunette muttered, her hand flying up to play with the sweat mattered hair. Her dreams were finally coming true, she mused to herself as Troy's lips pressed against her firmed belly again.

"I wish you could see what I see," He said softly, his left hand brushing against the beautiful blue feather permanently drawn on her tiny hip. His thumb running over the ink, causing chills to ripple through Gabriella's body.

"I'm trying Wildcat," She said softly, as she closed her dark eyes again, her calloused hand running through his chestnut hair.

"I know baby," He said softly, as his lips kissed the soft skin of the brunette where the feather was engraved into her body. A soft moan left Gabriella's lips, causing Troy's already stiff member to jump with excitement once again.

Gabriella's tiny hands gripped the sweaty face of the basketball player, brining him up to her eye level, pressing her lips firmly against his in a desperate need for him. Troy's large hand rest on Gabriella's smooth cheek, the sticky skin making the insides of the pair begin to tingle.

"Troy," Gabriella gasped as she felt Troy's stiff member brush against her bare thigh. The tiny hand of the brunette reached between the two, grabbing the erect member, causing a loud groan to erupt from Troy's swollen lips. His gorgeous blue eyes closed as he felt electricity shoot through his body when the small hand pumped up and down his shaft.

"Gabriella," Troy gasped, his hand holding up his towering figure, as he tried to gain his breath back in his lungs. "Baby," He repeated, trying to grab the attention of the brunette who was underneath him. She couldn't hear the desperate pleas the boy was sending out to her.

His much larger hand wrapped around the hand that skillfully rounded the head of the erect member, a groan escaping his lips again, as he pressed his plumb lips against the brunettes again.

"You need to stop," He gasped, as the expression on the face of the brunette dropped into a sad state. This caught Troy's attention. "No, no Gabi, you didn't do anything wrong," He reassured pressing his hips into hers, a small moan escaping the lips of the brunette again, as her hands gripped the back of the basketball player. "I need to be inside of you," His voice husked into the hair of the brunette, taking in the lavender scented hair.

"Troy, I need you," She gasped as the tongue of the basketball player grazed her neck, licking the path he had already crossed with his lips. The throb that was left unsatisfied began to pulsate again as Troy's tongue worked it's way towards Gabriella's breasts. As soon as the words left the brunettes mouth, Troy reached across her body, to where his wallet had been sitting on the old coffee table, he had helped move into the house many years ago. In the darkness of the room, Gabriella's dark eyes saw a silver foil that was being pulled from Troy's leather wallet.

The tiny calloused hand grabbed the single foil from the much larger hand, her lips leaning up connect with the basketball players. As the couple separated, Gabriella grinned at the boy who just watched her curiously. Biting her bottom lip, she ripped the foil open with her perfect white teeth, causing a groan to escape the lips of Troy as his desire for her grew with every single little thing she did. As the single condom was pulled from the tiny package, as Gabriella's hands rolled latex over Troy's member, causing him to let out another loud groan.

The pair of swollen lips connected together, a kiss that sent sparks through their body as they both realized in that moment how much they loved each other. The mouth of the track star parted slightly, allowing the access Troy was yearning for, his tongue intertwining with hers. As the two pulled away from each other, the sweaty forehead of the basketball player leaned against Gabriella's, his sweet voice filled the love drenched air.

"Are you ready?" He said softly, positioning his body over hers, the brown orbs connected with the bright blue that she was in love with. Biting the bottom swollen lip of the brunette, she nodded, her lips connecting in a soft kiss with the basketball player.

As Troy's stiff member entered Gabriella slick opening they both let out cry of pleasure, their bodies molding into each other as their hips met in a thrust that sent shock waves through both of their bodies. The lips of the two being captured in a kiss, as the short nails of the brunette dug into the back of the build basketball player, his hands resting above Gabriella's shoulders.

As the rain was still falling outside the living room window, their bodies began moving together, their hips working together as the sweat collecting on their bodies mixed together. All that could be heard was the faint sounds of pleasure escaping their lips and the faint sound of the thunder cracking outside. The lightning that would give the room a flash of light. Troy pushed himself deeper in to the wet core of Gabriella, making the brunette tremble. As Troy pumps himself into the girl he loved, his blue eyes connect with the mocha colored eyes, their eyes never leaving each other in the moment of ecstasy.

The Latina wrapped her legs around the tones waist of the basketball player, driving him deeper inside her wet core. A loud groan escaped the lips of Troy as he captured Gabriella's bruised ones in a passionate kiss. The new position caused Gabriella's nails to dig deeper into his back, his eyes closing from the building pleasure that was being sent throughout his body.

"Mmm, Wildcat," Gabriella gasped against the lips of Troy, as he plunged himself deeper into the depths of the brunette.

"Gabi, I'm gonna…" Troy said trembling as he pumped himself into her tiny body. They were both panting as their bodies were being thrown into over drive.

"I'm almost there!" The girl underneath Troy shouts into the sweat drenched air, her hands gripping the shoulders of the lean athlete, as he begins to push himself into her faster. "TROY!" Screaming his name into the dark sky caused him to slip over the edge too. Waves of pleasure ripple through both of their sweat covered bodies.

"Fuck Gabriella!" The basketball player said as he pushed himself into her one last time, before his sweaty body collapsed on top of her tiny body. His head landing on the heaving chest of the brunette, turning his head slightly, he kissed the bare skin, his hand intertwining with the calloused hand that fell to the side of her tiny body.

"Do you know… how long I've waited for that?" Gabriella panted, her free hand running through the matted hair of the basketball player, a smile creeping up on the lips of the basketball player.

"Forever?" He asks playfully, moving his head to connect his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Nodding into the kiss, Gabriella smirks a little, causing Troy to smile as well. As the two broke apart from the kiss, Troy whispered into the midnight air, "I love you, baby," Making sure he used the new nick name she loved so much, he pushed the matted hair that had gathered in her face back from her dark eyes. A wide smile spread across her face as her lips connected with his once more.

"Just remember who said it first, Bolton," She said softly, her brown eyes never leaving his.


	27. Storm Surge

So Troy and Gabriella... finally together. :) I think I'm gonna throw in like 5 more chapters after this... not sure though. I leave on Sunday, for a week. So my updates will not be happening... I will be sure to update again though. I promise. Please read and review. And ENJOY!

* * *

><p>A faint shut of a door was heard in the distance as the couple who laid on the couch let their tongues dance together.<p>

Gabriella and Troy had been laying on the couch where the two had engaged in numerous activities only two hours ago. They were exhausted but so some reason they didn't want to go to sleep for the simple fact they didn't want to spend a second away from each other.

"Did you hear that?" The voice of the Latina said, pulling her mouth away from the basketball player's tempting lips. Her tiny body was towering over Troy's muscular body. The clothes that had been discarded earlier in the event of their first time were now reluctantly put back on their bodies, incase of the arrival of Carlos Montez.

"Hear what?" Troy groaned inwardly as he pulled the small girl closer to his clothed chest, pressing a kiss against the scented neck of the girl.

"I think my dad's home, Troy," She hissed, her dark eyes darting towards the front door. Reluctantly, Gabriella straightened her body up, looking the warmth from Troy's embrace. The curly hair of the brunette fell down her back as she sat up, grabbing the East High track hoodie that sat on the end table by the gray couch, pulling it over her body.

"I didn't hear anything, Gab," He said pulling the calloused hand of the brunette, wanting to feel the lost warmth of the brunette again.

"Shhh," The small Latina said, pressing her finger against the lips of the basketball player. As the small girl waited to hear conformation from the familiar noses, a grin spread across the lips that were placed under Gabriella's finger.

Hearing the loud thumps of her father trudging up the wooden steps, made the couple spilt apart. The blue eyed beauty shot up, scooting to the complete opposite end of the long couch. He feared Carlos Montez before he had engaged in sexual intercourse with his daughter. Imagine how fearful he felt now. The grin that Troy wore on his face only moment ago now played on the kissable lips of the small Latina who sat across from the basketball player.

Pulling the blanket that covered their naked bodies less than to two hours ago from the cushions of the gray couch, she smiled at the boy as his blue eyes enlarged as the front door opened. Her tiny feet shuffled to where a pile of blankets sat, setting the one that held so many memories now lay.

"Hi daddy," Gabriella's innocent voice filled the still air, the smile Troy loved so much spreading across her face as she greeted her dad.

"Sweet pea," His voice slurred slightly as he removed his shoes on the matt where the families shoes were. Carlos had been drinking and both Troy and Gabriella knew it. Carlos' dark eyes darted in the direction of the boy who cautiously sat on the end of the large couch, his blue eyes filled with a small sense of 'oh shit, I could die tonight' as the dark brown met the blue. The rough brown narrowed a little, before he looked at his daughter. "What's Troy doing here? I don't remember saying he could come over,"

"I was at Sharpay's house…" She started with a story that made Troy's eyes grow wide, the thought of Gabriella telling her father the truth entered his mind, making him want to jump up and save his own life. "And I wasn't feeling very good, so Troy offered to take me home. And he didn't want to leave me here alone. So he offered to stay until you got home," The brunette smiled at the blue eyed boy who sat horrified on the couch, letting a small smile cross his lips as he shifted on the gray cushion under his behind.

"Oh," The father of the small girl said, looking in the direction of the boy whose eyes were the size of basketballs. "Well, that's nice of him, but I think he should be heading home," The small smile the two wore had dropped at the thought of being separated from each other.

"Can't he stay? I don't want him to be on the road this time of night," She fought slightly with her father as she looked at the blue eyed boy who was now scratching the back of his neck.

"No Gabi, I better get going," Rising from the position of the couch, he passed the small brunette, his hand brushing hers as he did so, sending shockwaves through both of their longing bodies.

"I'll walk you out to your truck," She said softly, slipping her tiny feet into the shoes that sat on the matt where her father had taken his off only moment ago.

"Thank you for understanding Mr. Montez," Troy said clearing his throat, his blue eyes meeting the brown of the father he wished to gain approval of. Carlos' large hand reached out to shake Troy's, surprising the young basketball player. He gripped the father's hand, his blue eyes intensifying as he shook the hand of the father of the girl he loved.

"Thank you for taking care of my little girl," The once slurred voice said very directly towards the boy who had his hand in a grip so hard Troy wanted to dub over in pain. "You're not too bad, Bolton,"

The grin that spread across the lips both men who stood in front of the small Latina made her heard melt. Pulling the free hand of the boy who stood in front of her, Gabriella wanted to give the boy one last kiss before she would have to leave him.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Montez," The chestnut colored hair nodded in the direction of the man who stood above him. A small smile crept upon the lips of the Latino man.

"Goodnight Troy," As the two men said their final goodbyes, Gabriella pulled the arm of the athlete towards the direction of the truck that was parked near the curb.

"What's the hurry?" Troy asked, trying to catch up with the small girl who was pulling him. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked, stopping himself in front of his old beat up truck. Pulling the arm of the girl close to him, his breath lingering over her face. Shaking her head silently, Gabriella pressed her lips against Troy's, making his insides do twist and turns.

"I never want you to leave, Wildcat," She said silently, her lips lingering over his for a brief second. Her tiny hands wrapping around the toned neck of the athlete. His hands automatically attaching to her thin waist line.

"Me either," He said softly, his nose rubbing slightly against her smooth cheek, taking in the lavender scent.

"Then don't," She protested lightly, enjoying the small touches Troy was leaving on her body. His thumbs making tiny circles on her hip.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, closing his blue eyes as he took in another deep breath, smelling her sweet scented hair.

"Come back, through my balcony," She hushed into the cool New Years air, her tiny hands running up and down the warm chest of the basketball player.

"Papa Bear will find out," Troy objected softly, his lips kissing the side of the brunette's sweet smelling neck, as his hands roamed under her warm hooded sweatshirt.

"Not if we are really quiet," She husked in his ear as her let her nails drag against the cotton of his white shirt that had been discarded from his body earlier.

"You're trying to kill me," He said softly, letting his lips linger over hers for a brief second before attaching them to hers, his tongue dancing against her lips, begging her for entrance. Her hand wrapping around the muscular neck of the basketball player again, as her eyes closed in pure bliss.

"Please," She begged softly, pulling away from the breath taking embrace. The brown eyes met the beautiful blue ones.

"I should let you rest," Grinning as he recalled Gabriella complaining that the insides of her thighs were already burning from the position they had been in. The curly hair fell over the hoodie as the girl shook her head, refusing.

"I'm not tired," She said softly, a yawn escaping the mouth Troy wanted to place his lips over. A small laughing exiting his lips.

"Liar," Troy shot back playfully, letting his forehead fall on hers as he kissed her nose softly before attaching them to Gabriella's sweet tasting ones again.

"So what?" She mused again, letting her mouth fall open into another yawn causing Troy to let out a hearty chuckle.

"Go to bed baby," His large hand pushed back a curl that had fallen into her face, letting his hands fall to her arms, giving them a reassuring rub.

"Can I dream of you?" She asked lightly, leaning her tiny figure into his as his body was pushed up against the side of his beat up old truck.

"I'll be offended if you didn't," He grinned, rubbing his hands up and down the brunette's arms. A small giggle escaped Gabriella's tired mouth as she closed her brown eyes slightly.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" She asked hopeful as her tiny hand played with the lettering across the built chest of the athlete.

"I really will this time," He said regretfully, giving the arm of the Latina a small squeeze before pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I promise,"

"I love you," Cranking her neck up, she gave the basketball player a kiss, a kiss that would make everyone around her jealous. A kiss that drove Troy's insides do flips.

"I love you too, Gabriella," He stated softly against her lips, a small smile playing on his lips as her hands traced tiny circles around his defined pecks, sending chills down her spine.

* * *

><p>A sniffle escaped the nose the small brunette who laid in her bed, unhappy.<p>

She'd been in bed all day. Sick. Miserable. She didn't like it. She didn't want to move. Her throat felt like sandpaper, she couldn't breathe out of her nose, and her thighs still ached. But on the plus side, Troy had called her as soon as he pulled off the curb, just like he promised.

A small knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts. The thoughts of Troy entering her mind as a small smile was placed on her face. Her door creaked open revealing a much older, larger man. A version of herself, Carlos.

"How you feelin' sweet pea?" He asked, setting down a cup of hot coca Gabriella had gratefully asked for. The scratching on her vocal chords caused her to just shrug her shoulders. "Get some rest," Her father said, closing the door behind him, as he let himself out of her sickly room. Just as Gabriella reached over for her hot coca, she heard another knock on her door, followed by it opening. She figured it was her father forgetting something only moments ago.

The voice of the boy she was in love with filled the air, as she sipped cautiously from the drink in her hand. Her brown eyes shooting towards the lit doorway, letting a smile cross her lips.

"Hey beautiful," He said softly, his hand tucked safely into his pocket as he sat down next to her on the oversized bed. The smile that played on her face caused the butterflies in Troy's stomach to explode.

"Hi," She said meekly back, letting the scratching of her throat not interrupt the moment between the two.

"You feeling any better?" The boy questioned, his smooth hand running down the pale cheek of the brunette. She shook her head, leaning into the warm touch of the basketball player. "I'm sorry," he cursed, letting his thumb trace the outline Gabriella's plump bottom lip.

"It's okay," She whispered to the boy, clasping her hand over his. "I missed you,"

Troy's white teeth were showcased as he smiled at the brunette, bringing his figure closer to hers, taking her lips in a soft kiss.

"I bet I missed you more," He husked, letting his hand caress her soft cheek, as his blue eyes bore into her sweet brown ones. The brown hair that was tied on the top of her head shook, disagreeing with the boy.

"You're gonna get sick, Wildcat," She mused, a small smile playing on her lips, as she took another sip of the hot coca he dad made her.

"I'll be okay," He husked, licking his lips to taste that chocolate that was on Gabriella's lips. "I have a surprise for you," The tone of his voice changed, as he reached deeply into his pocket, fishing for something certain.

"What?" The girl wondered softly as a small box emerged from Troy's jean pocket.

"Troy…" The small brunette warned, her voice raspy as her brown eyes looked in the direction of the blue eyed boy. A small grin spread playing on Troy's face as he handed the girl who laid sick in bed the small red box. Setting down the hot coca filled glass, she cautiously grabbed the box Troy held out for her.

"I know I'm little late on it, but please open it," He whispered, pushing back a small piece of hair that had fallen into Gabriella's face. The tiny hands began to shake as she opened the small box. A gasp leaving her mouth as she saw a single charm. The single charm she dreamed about over and over again.

"Since my name is Troy…" He said softly, bringing them back to the moment they both had laid on her bed when he had came to her balcony doors at 2:00 AM asking her for advice on what he should invest in for his girlfriend at the time. "I got you a single charm, on a silver necklace," His blue eyes pierced her brown that sent chills down her spine. Her stomach doing flips like a dolphin. "And since, you belong to me…" He drifted off, grabbing the collar of his shirt slightly, pulling the hem of it down, grabbing a silver necklace that was attached to it, revealing a letter that was the start of Gabriella's name, a G. "And I belong to you…"

"Troy," She was speechless as she reached across the bed, pulling the basketball player in for a kiss. Their lips lingering on each other's as they both smiled into the kiss, sending shock waves through their bodies. "This is perfect," The mused, her hand touching the charm with her left hand.

"I love you Gabriella," He husked into the still air, his right hand rubbing against cheek. "And I'm so stupid for not realizing that sooner. Merry really late Christmas," He choked, looking down into the right hand of the girl, as she still held the box in her hand. The swollen eyes of the brunette began to fill with tears as she smiled at the boy, her heart jumping, pulling the boy in for another earth shattering kiss.

As the two parted from the kiss, the small brunette who was still in awe whispered against the soft lips of the basketball player, "You're so amazing, Troy Bolton," She could feel the smile on his lips as the two lips connected again, showing how much they loved each other in that moment.

"And you belong to me. You're mine, Gabriella Montez," The boy husked, letting his hand snake around the neck of the girl, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

She belonged to him. That's all she ever wanted. She just wanted him.


	28. Gustnado

I'm so sorry I've been really slacking with my updates guys! I've been so busy with the trip I went on. I went on a missions trip for Habitat for Humanity... and helped build two houses. :) It was an awesome experience, I did it last year. And then when I got home my church helped me plan a graduation party for me. It was amazing, and today. I walked in and the room was decorated all with turtles and ninja turtles. My favorite animal and animated series. It really was amazing.3 I cried. :) But anyway, here you guys go with the next chapter! Once this story is done I've already kind of come up with a new story... I just have to clear out some bumps and such. I hope you guys like this chapter! :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The eyes of the blonde stared at the piece of jewelry that was tucked safely into the shirt of the brunette, her dark eyes trailing to see a mark that could only be left by a pair of lips.<p>

"Gabriella, do you have something to tell me?" The actress stated, raising an eyebrow at the girl who sat quietly a smile curved on her lips. The brown eyes of the girl widen a little, her tiny hand grasping on to her exposed neck.

"No?" Unsure of her answer, the actress gave her a curious look before reaching over the wooden table that was between the two. Her manicured hand grabbing the silver chain that dangled from the brunette's neck.

A gasp escaped the glossed lips of the blonde as she fingered the single charm that hung on the brunette's wounded neck. Gabriella's lips forming a small grin as Sharpay's matching eyes widened, holding the T.

"You mean?" The blonde asked, as her eyes ran over the bruised neck again. The grin remained on Gabriella's lips, giving a small nod to the girl who sat across from her in their favorite dinner. "When?" She challenged, letting go of the life changing piece of jewelry. The small calloused hand touched if softly, her hand gripping it, almost as though she would never let it go. Because she wouldn't.

"New Years Eve," Her voice was tiny, knowing fairly well Sharpay was silently killing her closest girlfriend.

"And you didn't even tell me?" Her high pitched voice caught the attention of onlookers, making Gabriella grip the necklace tighter, for her sake.

"I just did," The brunette retorted, her dark eyes filled with humor as she smiled towards her blonde friend.

"Not fair, bitch," Sharpay shot back at Gabriella, playfully. A small grin spreading on her glossed lips, her manicured nails tapping on the wooden table. "So wait, you guys skipped out on my party, and fucked?"

Gabriella basically choked on the words that spilled from the actress' mouth. She wasn't expecting her to be so blunt about the whole thing. Her raven-haired locked fell as she shook her head disapprovingly towards her blonde friend.

"We didn't…. fuck," Gabriella said in a hushed tone, as she smile back to the memory of the two laying on her family's couch, their bare bodies being coming one. A blush crept upon the olive skin, nervously, the brunette played with her fingers as she avoided the brown eyed stare her friend was sending her. "We… made love,"

"Wow Gab," The dark eyes of the Latina looked up to see the brown eyes connect with her friend. She didn't understand. Curiously, Gabriella furrowed her brow, wondering what Sharpay meant. "I can't believe it finally happened," A small smiled crept upon the lips of the blonde, copying the smile, Gabriella finally understood.

"I know, I've only waited forever," She stated quietly, her tiny hands still tangled together, a nervous habit she had.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so let me get this straight, the couch I've sat on before, is where you had sex with someone who is basically my sister?" Chad retorted in a some what disgusted way, as he passed the orange sphere to the boy who proudly wore the chain around his neck. A grin spreading across the face of the basketball player was enough of an answer for the bushy haired boy who stared at the blue eyed beauty who sunk the ball into the hoop with ease. A shrill look crossed the dark skinned boys face as he shuttered from the thought of the two having sex. "Ugh, you're gross dude. Now every time I go over there, that's all I'll think about,"<p>

The grin that Troy wore on his face spread further as he retrieved the ball he just made. "Me too," He said in a cocky way, making the situation worse for his best friend.

"Ugh, you're gross dude," Chad retorted, sinking the ball into the basket from the three point line. His dark eyes rolling in disgust as the blue eyed beauty let out a laugh, grabbing the ball, passing it to his friend again.

"Sorry," He said shameless, thought of the brunette running through his mind, as he smiled thinking of how beautiful she was.

"So what are you two gonna do at school tomorrow?" The heart of the basketball player jumped, thinking of what was going to happen when the two stepped inside of the white and red doors of East High.

"We haven't talked about it yet," He choked out, catching the ball his dark skinned friend passed at him.

"You should," He retorted back at the newly taken boy.

* * *

><p>"Hi," The small brunette said as met the blue eyes in a small stare. Her tiny hand offered entrance into her messy room.<p>

"Gabi," The boy said softly, his lips leaning down half way to meet the plump lips of the girl who stood below him.

"Mmm," Her lips still lingered against the basketball players, tickling them as she spoke, "I don't think I will ever get tired of that," She concluded, pressing her lips against the boys firmly again as his skilled hands gripped her waist.

"Tell me about it," Troy murmured softly, his hands running up and down the smooth sides of Gabriella, smiling through the kiss. As the pair pulled apart, she smiled, her white teeth being displayed. The hands that belonged to the boy, still ran up and down the sides of track star,

"Come cuddle with me," The girl requested, pulling the large hand towards her bed. A grin spreading across the face of the boy, his blue eyes making their way to Gabriella's curved bottom. He wanted to touch it, squeeze it. "Don't get any ideas," She snorted, not looking back at the boy as they reached her bed. The grin that Troy wore on his face seemed to widen as Gabriella knew exactly what he was thinking. Sitting down on the bed, the couple looked at each other. The mocha connecting with the cerulean that she was in love with.

The lips of the basketball player found their way onto the neck of the brunette, his hands gripping the curved hips. Whispering against the soft skin, he placed a tiny kiss on a small birthmark. "What makes you think I'll get any ideas? We're only sitting on your bed, alone," The husky voice said softly, his lips tracing over the jaw line of the brunette who was under his power. A small moan escaping her lips as Troy curiously played with her.

"Hmm, Wildcat," She warned, her calloused hand slipping into the chestnut colored hair, cranking her neck backwards to accommodate the actions Troy was cautiously exploring.

"What is it, Gab?" His muffled voice left his mouth as he let his tongue grace the skin that had been covered by a bruise.

"My dad is home," The grin that she wore, spreading wider as she felt the boy stiffened, his lips freezing against the smooth skin. A giggle escaping the lips of the Latina, as she looked at the boy deviously. Leaning back on the bed, Troy fell lifelessly, pulling the tiny hand of the girl with him, wanting her to lay with him. Their bodies soon fell together, they snuggled close together, their breaths hitched in their throats as their eyes locked with each others.

Reaching his hand up to caress the smooth cheek of Gabriella, Troy smiled, taking in the beauty of the Latina who laid beside him. The dark eyes of the brunette closed, a closed mouth smile crossing her lips as Troy's thumb made a tiny circle on her cheek.

"You know you're beautiful right?" He asked softly, letting his smooth hand run the arm of the girl who laid next to him, his words truthful. Gabriella twisted a little, shifting uncomfortably as she disagreed with the boy. "Well you are, Gabriella. You're so perfect," He whispered softly, leaning over to kiss her soft lips.

"You make me feel beautiful, Wildcat," Her hushed toned tickled the lips of the basketball player, a small smile crossing his lips as he leaned into kiss the girl again.

"Because you are. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," He gushed, his blue eyes sparkling as his smooth hand cradled the base of Gabriella's neck, pulling her in for another firm kiss.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" The brunette asked softly, looking into the piercing blue orbs.

"We have to go back to school tomorrow," A groan escaped his lips as he dug his chestnut colored hair into the neck of the small girl. A small grin curving the lips of the brunette, as her hand ran through his hair. "Does that mean I can kiss you when ever I want?"

A blush crept upon the lips of Gabriella as he felt Troy's soft lips rub against her lavender scents skin. The warmth between her lips intensifying, as he kissed her softly on her most sensitive spot.

"Only if you let me hold your hand and stuff," She retorted back to the boy, letting her hand run through his hair as he kissed her delicately around the jaw line, something that drove her crazy.

A half hearty chuckle exited Troy's mouth as his lips were still placed on Gabriella's neck, tickling the sensitive skin. "And stuff?"

"Stuff," She said simply, pushing his built chest back, revealing the marks he had left only days before on her neck, a grin creeping up on his curved lips. "I'm nervous…"

"Why?" His blue eyes questioned as the girl who laid by his muscular body.

"What is everyone gonna say when they see us together?" She said softly, her eyes closing as her tiny hand reached for the rubber hand that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't think about it, baby," He reassured, pressing his lips against her collar bone, hoping to give her a small reassurance.

"It's so hard not too," She sighed, her hand reaching up to play with the soft hair of the boy who was kissing the already marked neck of the girl.

* * *

><p>The brown eyes looked at the giant building. The white doors opened for the students that would be returning back from a long Christmas vacation.<p>

As the brown looked in the direction of the boy who had successfully parked the old beaten up truck, her heart raced. Her tiny hand grabbed the rubber band that was attached to her wrist, letting it hit her skin with a snap. The blue eyes of the boy were drawn to the girl as his eyes filled with worry.

"What is it, Gabi?" The brown eyes that were focused on the white building looked in the direction of the boy she loved. Her shoulders shrugging as she sank down in the booth seat of Troy's truck.

"I'm nervous," Her weak voice was barley heard, as her eyes still avoided Troy's. The anxiety she was feeling was unbearable. She didn't know how to approach all of her friends. All she wanted to do was hold Troy's hand in front of everyone, but she didn't know how well the whole East High student body would take it.

"Why would you be nervous…" His large hand stopped the snapping of the rubber band against her soft skin, taking her small calloused hand in his, lacing their fingers together. The perfect fit.

"Because of this," Giving his large hand a small squeeze, her eyes fell upon his lips.

"Hey," Troy said softly, the attention of the brunette being caught as he pushed his lips against hers. The firm embrace calmed her as she fell into the kiss, letting his lips work against hers. A soothing method she would never get tired of. As the pair pulled apart, Troy's lips curved into a small smile, "Don't be nervous," Seeing the small smile spread across Gabriella's glossed lips made Troy feel a little at ease as well. "Come on, we're gonna be late,"

Gabriella's heart raced as the words left his mouth. Her hand went to grab the tiny elastic that clung to her left wrist, yet she didn't snap the band against her skin as she felt Troy's thumb rub against her hand.

Their hands disconnected for a second, as the passenger door squeaked as Gabriella pushed it open. Her converse clad feet hitting the pavement of the East High parking lot, stepping out of the beat up truck, she shut the door with force, as she looked to see Troy leaning against his old truck. A small grin spread across his face. He looked breath taking, really.

His brown hair tasseled perfectly as he waited for the girl he loved to walk his way. His blue eyes seemed to be projected as he wore a bright blue button down shirt. A shirt his mother got him for Christmas that Gabriella had picked out for the boy to wear.

As the blue hit the brown, Gabriella smiled when the boy stretched his hand out, waiting for the tiny Latina to accept it. Nervously, the small hand met the larger one. Lacing their fingers together as a small spark was sent through their bodies. Gabriella braced herself as she gripped the hand of the basketball player, the couple received a few looks from the students who were making their way into the school. She felt the blush on her cheeks rise as Troy pulled her tiny body closer to his, protecting her from the glares several girls sent her way.

"I love you," He said softly, placing a sloppy kiss on top of her brown hair. The brown eyes looked up in the direction of the boy who stood above her, her heart jumping as Troy's blue eyes beamed at her.

"I love you too, Wildcat," She said as the giant white doors of East High opened to reveal the eyes of the student body watching the couple.


	29. Petrichor

So, when I said that it was going to be like... five chapters.. I lied. This is it. It's kinda short. But I hope you guys liked it. I really do. This is the first story I've finished. And unlike Gabriella... In real life, I didn't get the guy. Yes, like many of you guys have brought up, I did pull from runninequalslife, but a lot of it was my own experiences. I suffer(ed) from an eating disorder like Gabriella... I was in love with my best friend, Zach, while he was dating a girl named Abby. It didn't turn out so well for me like it had for Gabriella. Zach dated Abby for nine months while I hopelessly watched. Abby found out about the letter, and in nice words, was a complete bitch to me. She was actually a really good friend of mine prier to them dating, but yknow, once someone you like starts dating someone, you just grow to hate them. Well, I did. Anyway, Abby found out about the letter and played the song in front of me... And posted it on my facebook, like a bitch. I wondered why he didn't want me... what was wrong with me, I guess. I still do. I gave him the letter the last day before Christmas break. And the exact words he said to me, were the ones that were said to Gabriella, while he dropped me off from a Christmas party that was held on Christmas Eve, "It was the best gift I've ever gotten" And that's all he said about it. He never brought it up to me. He still hasn't said anything to me, and it's been over seven months now. I don't know... but when I wrote this this is kinda how I wished it would've played out. This is how I wish Zach would've swept me off my feet. The overplayed kiss in the rain. The best friend falling for the clumsy other best friend. That's all I wanted, but I'm okay with how it turned out. Zach's unhappy now because Abby broke his heart, while she was on vacation... in Puerto Rico, when she met someone else. But... I think it was just karama for Zach being a dick to me, personally. Anyway, now that I've vented to everyone reading this... I hope you enjoy this last chapter... and PLEASE keep your eye out for my new story. It'll be up within the next couple weeks. Anyway, thanks for all your support. You guys have been really awesome. I love you guys, you have no idea. How you just have accepted my random writing style. Anyway, I love you guys! Please read and review. Thank you again. :)

* * *

><p>She could feel the stares burning through the back of her head as she sat in class.<p>

The East High students watched her as she sat silently in her seat, shifting slightly, she looked back to see the blue eyes of Troy staring up curiously at Ms. Darbus, the look on his face priceless as she spoke about the various upcoming events at the school.

"Miss Montez, may I have your attention?" Her booming voice seemed to haunt her ears as her head turned to face the teachers for a moment. The brown eyes of the Latina widen as a smirk fell upon Troy's face, his eyes connecting with her dark ones briefly, before Gabriella turned to face the over dramatic teacher.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus," The brunette said sheepishly, sinking into her seat. The blush that had crept up on her face was brighter than the red Troy would wear on his jersey every game night. In her head, she could see the look the boy she was in love with had on his face. The half grin he would wear when he knew he was right. Or when she would say something witty.

A loud sound echoed through the hushed classroom, indicating that the last class of the day was of. The first day back from break was now over. The torture she felt from all the looks she had been receiving from all the girls and even guys. The rush of students passed Gabriella, racing to get to their lockers. Although, the brunette sat still in her seat, waiting to beat the rush of people who flew right by her.

"Gab?" The raspy voice of Troy Bolton seemed to fill her ears, the voice that made her insides tingle and her heart jump. As her dark eyes darted towards the figure, she noted how attractive he looked. The silver necklace hanging down to meet his toned chest.

"Hmm?" She mused, pushing herself up from the position on her seat.

"You ready to go? It's Monday," He reminded her softly, pulling her curved body into his grasps. His hands wrapping around her smooth waste.

"Monday," Smiling, she lifted her head up to connect her lips with his. The first time their lips had met all day. Something she had been longing for since the first bell.

"Mhmm, want do you want to do?" The lips of the basketball player parted slightly, as he took the hand of the brunette in front of him, lacing their fingers together for a perfect fit. She smiled at the boy, letting her nerves fall as the students looked at the couple.

Gabriella fell silent for a moment, looking in the direction of the boy who stood above her. Her lips puckering for a moment as she somewhat smiled. "Can we go to the field?"

"The field?" Troy questioned, his eye brow rising, not truly understanding what the small girl said to him.

"The field you took me to, the day after track meet…" She trailed off lightly, her hand gripping the larger one tighter, as goose bumps raced across her skin as she saw the looks that were being passed. The looks the couple received throughout the day had taken Gabriella into a small shock, so many girls had stared at the tall boy longingly as the two had their fingers laced with one another.

Just as Gabriella's overwhelming anxiety would set in, Troy's large hand would give her tiny one a small squeeze, reassuring it was okay. Because it was. He was her rock, her best friend, her reason for loving not only him, but herself.

* * *

><p>"Why did you want to come here?" The basketball player asked as the couple sat comfortably in the grass, a blanket placed under their bodies, and one casually thrown over them. Gabriella was settled between his legs, his large arms wrapped around her tiny torso.<p>

"I've just been thinking about this place a lot lately," Her calloused hand picked a piece of green grass next to their cuddled bodies.

"What have you been thinking about?" He whispered against her scented hair, his lips leaving a kiss behind.

"Just what you said that day…" Her voice trailed as her head shifted up to meet the eyes of the blue stare. The blue pierced her soul, as his lips bent down to connect with her chapped ones.

"That this field is beautiful and one day, like you. And one day, it's going to be where our kids play together." Troy smiled, as Gabriella's heart jumped inside of her pounding chest. Troy's warm hand left Gabriella's torso for a second, again like the first time the couple had been to the abandoned field, he pointed, "Right there," He whispered, Gabriella's eyes leaving his, his plump lips pressing against her ear, "I'll push our son or daughter on a swing, while you're pregnant with another little rascal" The chills that were being sent down Gabriella's spin were indescribable, the goose bumps that covered her skin were so amazing she couldn't speak. His large hand drifted towards the left a little, still pointing. "And our house will be there. It'll will be white like you see in the movies, the picket fence, with the giant backyard, and a basketball court, of course." He laughed softly, pressing a kiss into the dark hair.

"Troy…" Gabriella was left breathless, her heart was pounding inside of her chest like she had just ran a track meet.

"Don't say anything," He smiled softly, his voice low, "Just kiss me," Gabriella proudly obliged to his order, smashing her lips against his in a desperate attempt to pour her heart into the kiss. Their lips fused together as their tongues fought for dominance.

Their love shining through the kiss.

* * *

><p>The twenty-three year old watched curiously with her dark eyes as the love of her life pushed a small girl that was a splitting image of herself, her hand ran over her swelling stomach as her dark eyes drifted over the site in front of her. She smiled softly to herself.<p>

Gabriella watched her husband of three years playing with their daughter, Ara, meaning brings rain. She smiled down at her growing belly. Her olive skin matched Gabriella's, as the hair that once met in the middle of her back had been cut to her shoulders.

"Mommy, look!" The three year old exclaimed as her tiny feet thrusted towards the bright sky. The bright blue eyes that mimicked her father's beamed with excitement as the Latina looked at her daughter, "Push me higher Daddy!" Happily, she smiled at her father who seemed to be feet below her as she gripped the metal swing tightly.

A grin crossed the lips of the muscular man who worked aggressively to push his little girl on the single swing set, his eyes meeting Gabriella's for a brief moment, butterflies flying through her swelling stomach. He still effected her the same way he did when they were teenagers.

Troy Bolton enjoyed spending time with his daughter. His young daughter looked exactly like his beautiful wife. The tiny freckle that was on Gabriella's right hand was mimicked on his daughter. Ara seemed to mimic a lot of the things about the woman he loved. Her laugh. The way her lips curved when she smiled. The bright blue eyes though, he took credit for.

Troy's once shaggy brown hair now cut into a short style, long enough for Gabriella would still run her fingers through, something he loved. His chiseled chest became more muscular and his jaw line defined as he grew with age. But something never changed, his love for Gabriella. The only thing that seemed to changed about her was her last name.

The two had gotten married their sophomore year of college, simply because they couldn't wait any longer. A short nine months later, the Bolton family was introduced to a third party, a girl Troy would love just as much as Gabriella, Ara Marie Bolton. Gabriella still didn't understand why Troy had chosen her, but she loved him more than anything in the whole wide world, their growing family.

A faint giggle could be heard as Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts, as the little girl in a yellow sundress ran from the grasps of her father. His strong arms reaching out for the small child. Gabriella didn't understand how she had gotten so lucky, but she loved it. She loved Troy Bolton and their unborn son, Mason.

She loved everything about her life now. Her insecurities washed away as Troy reassured her how beautiful she was everyday. Her life filled with happiness as she watched herself become a mother, the love of her life, become a father and her father became a grandfather.

She was living the life she had always dreamed about and she vowed to herself that she could blame it on the rain.


End file.
